The Spirit Ninja
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Mia's your average teen. Her parents hate her. On the eve of her 16 birthday, a team of ninja Sasuke,naruto,sakura kidnap her to their world.She finds her destiny, home, spirit, and even love from the most unexpected guy. Sasuke COMPLETE!
1. Nightmare

I was lying in bed, trying to cry myself to sleep again. I just hated my life. My parents neglected me, always loving my brother better, always asking, "Mia, why are you such a failure? Why can't you be more like your brother, John?"

They've been like that ever since John died. Ever since I was six, ever since that horrible sixth birthday of mine, they've blamed me for his death.

I don't remember much of my sixteen year old brother. What I do remember, however, were few memories of him smiling and laughing. My favorite, the sharpest in my mind, was the day before he died. We were taken out to dinner to celebrate the fact that he made the winning shot in his basketball championship. All night, he would play with me, telling me jokes, and laughing. His dark blue eyes twinkling as his smile spread from one side of his face to the other. My parents adored him, probably loving the fact they had a perfect son.

Then he died.

We were at a visiting carnival, and riding every ride I was tall enough for. It was almost the end of the day, and John and I were about to meet our parents at the entrance, when I spotted a rollercoaster.

"Oh, John!" I exclaimed, "Could we ride that rollercoaster thing? It looks so cool!"

"I'm sorry, Mia," John apologized; I remember that he actually seemed to mean it, "But you're not tall enough. Maybe next year!"

"Please, John? Please, please, _pretty _please?" I begged. John sighed.

"Alright." John agreed reluctantly, and bent down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" I yelled.

"Here's what you do," John smiled, "Go to the bathroom – I'll wait outside – and stuff a bunch of paper towels in your shoes. You're not that short, and the paper will make you a little taller. Make sure no one sees you."

"Yes sir!" I saluted, and John laughed. I ran to the bathroom and made sure I was alone. I quickly stuffed as much paper towels as I could fit in my shoes.

I came out and grabbed John's hand. "Let's go!"

Luckily, the line was pretty short, and the man checking my height was a bit careless. We got on in no time.

"I can't wait! Thank you, thank you, thank you John! This is the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed. Little did I know it was exactly the opposite.

John hugged me in our little cart. "No problem, anything for my little sis."

The ride soon jerked to life, and we slowly started moving. I couldn't help smiling so wide I thought my face would hurt.

I don't know how to explain the rush and thrill of that rollercoaster, with the air rushing through my face, making my eyes water a little. That's when it happened. The coaster wobbled a little and accelerated. Then I heard a horrible crashing sound…the sound of metal hitting metal. I was starting to get scared, I leaned in closer to John, and he put his arms around me. I looked ahead of me. There the clanging was coming from ahead, which lead to a huge gap. We were racing towards it, so many miles per hour. We were racing towards our deaths.

"Mia, put your head down!" John ordered, "Lie down onto the floor!"

I curled into a ball and crawled under the bar. John leaned down, making his face only inches away, and I felt the most horrifying sensation. The cart was plummeting downward; it felt so endless I thought we would never reach the horrifying bottom. We finally crashed, and with much difficulty John tried lifting bar – it was jammed – and told me to get out.

"Move! Get out of here!" He yelled. I couldn't tell why he was still panicking.

"Come with me! Hurry!" I replied, trying to lift the bar to help. Then I noticed that every other rider in the snake-like coaster was out, running and screaming. I heard our parents run toward us, yelling frantically.

"Mia, just _go_!" he yelled so loudly.

I did what he said. Sometimes I wish I hadn't.

I ran to my mother and father. My mother fell to her knees hugging me, but my dad kept running. He tried to help John lift the bar. John pushed him away, and out of nowhere another rollercoaster crashed down on him, full of screaming people.

"_NO!" _I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by my parents' cries.

That was the day John died. That was the day my life changed.

The funeral was horrid. All my family members and John's friends came. All shedding countless tears. I couldn't believe he was gone. I cried nonstop, and tried holding my parents' hands so many times, but they just pushed me away, giving me all kinds of looks.

I laid my flowers – a few lilies, they were his favorites – on his grave, tears silently flowing again.

_Who knew I could cry this much for so long? _I thought, _I'll miss you Johnny. I wish you hadn't left. _I choked again, reaching for my mother's hand, only to have her pull it away.

That night I was still crying. I sat next to my parents, I tried for what was probably the fiftieth time to hug or hold their hands. They blew up.

"Why did you have to go on that ride?" My father yelled, pushing me away. "You're not even tall enough! Why were you so stupid?! Why did you do this to him? Why did you do this to _us_?!"

They had known from the beginning that it was me who convinced John to take me. That was my mistake – I told them.

From that point on, I lived in much solitude, with my parents crying over John and calling me a failure on almost a regular basis. They cried every birthday I had. They weren't totally neglecting, they always gave me a small gift of some sort, but it was never wrapped, they never said happy birthday, they never said anything about it. If it wasn't for the present, you could have guessed it was just another ordinary day.

Whenever it was John's birthday, they lashed out at me, saying how they blamed me, how they called me stupid for making him take me to that horrific rollercoaster.

I thought about all those years of solitude and sadness. Then I remembered it was my birthday in a few days. I cried all the harder, and my exhaustion caught up to me, and I fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. New Students

Mia

I forgot to introduce myself – sorry 'bout that. I'm Mia Parker.

My alarm clock rang. _RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

_Ugh, stupid clock. _I thought, looking at the time. Seven in the morning. _Alarm clocks are stupid, useless, and rude. _

I got out of bed, groaning a little because of the stiffness in my back. I changed into my usual black clothing and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself into the mirror. I didn't look like my brother, except for my eyes. I was pale, while my brother was a little tanned, and I had black hair. John had blonde hair. I closed my eyes; I wished I was more like my brother. I wished I was outgoing, funny, a little popular even. John was all that and more.

I, however, am a really shy, quiet girl. I don't talk much, but when I do, I'm very sarcastic and foolish.

I put some sneakers on – black and white Converse sneakers – grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I walked into the plain kitchen, and put some Pop Tarts in the toaster. I sighed as I poured some orange juice into a glass. Orange was John's favorite color.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Mom, no doubt; Dad leaves the house so early.

"Morning, Mom." I greeted, expecting no answer. Sure enough, my mother just grunted.

"Hurry up and get to school," Mom rasped – she must have been crying again – "You'll be late."

I sighed. "Yeah, okay, Mom." I knew better than to argue that school started in forty-five minutes.

I started walking to school, letting my hair cover my eyes as I looked down at my feet.

"Hi Mia!" Tonya – my only friend – yelled.

I walked over to Tonya. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Did you do your Math homework?" Tonya asks. I nodded. Tonya was a forgetful girl; she forgets to do her work a lot.

"Yeah, I'll let you copy at lunch."

"Thanks." She says enthusiastically. "Did you know that there are new students here?" She asked suddenly.

I was a little surprised by the question; she wasn't much of a gossiper. "No, I didn't. You know this how?"

"My aunt's the vice principle, remember? She came over for dinner yesterday and started blabbing about them."

Honestly, I didn't care. If I met them, they'd just make fun of me, or ignore me like everyone else in Crawford High.

The bell rang, and I headed for my class. Sadly, Tonya and I were separated and were in different classes. I sighed again as I stopped by my locker and took packed my books. My homeroom wasn't far away, and I took my time getting there. Mrs. Johnson wouldn't notice if I got in late, it's like I'm invisible.

I opened the door and walked into Homeroom.

"You're late, Mia." Mrs. Johnson said.

_Something's going on then, _I thought, _she actually noticed I was late._

Then I noticed the three strange kids in the front of the class. Oh, now I get it. The new students.

I sat in my seat without a second glance. Mrs. Johnson continued, "As I was saying before I was interrupted" – she gave me a little glare then turned away – "We have three new students. James, Marcus, and Maria Pride. They're cousins from Japan. Tell us a bit about yourselves."

"I'm Marcus!" the kid in the middle practically yelled. He was a short kid with spiky blonde hair, and I resisted the urge to cover my ears. He was being way too loud. "I like the color orange" – I shuddered at the mention of the color – "And I like to do my best at everything."

_Ugh, _I cringed; _this guy's so…preppy…and loud. I bet it'd kill him to be quiet._

"I'm Maria," the girl with short brown hair and green eyes said, "My favorite color's pink, and I like to do…stuff."

Silence. "How about you, James?" Mrs. Johnson urged a raven haired guy. His tousled, kinda long hair covered his eyes.

James shrugged. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer. The bell rang. "Okay, go to your next class," Mrs. Johnson announces to everyone, then caught me before I could escape.

_Crap. Now I'm gonna get an earful. _

"Y-yes?" I asked timidly, I had noticed the new students were still there.

"You and the Pride kids have the same schedules, so I want you to show them around the first few days."

"Me?" I inquired the obvious.

"Yeah." She replied, seeming not to notice that I had my dumb blonde moment. (No offense to any blondes reading this)

"Fine." I muttered. "Come on."

In the hallway, Marcus started talking. Let me tell you, I thought he was loud before, but I nearly lost my hearing in the hall.

"God, would you shut up?!?!" I demanded. Marcus finally shut up. "Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Marcus muttered, a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that you're annoying when you talk loudly." I apologized.

"Oh…"

"She's right, you know…" James murmured, and then in an even lower voice, he said "Loser." I strained to hear it.

"Sa – James, why you…" Marcus growls, stumbling when he says his cousin's name.

"Marcus, don't start." Maria warns.

"Fine, whatever."

"Um, here we are. Geography class." I mutter. I follow them inside.

_Just my luck. _I think. _I had to get an annoying little psycho in this group._


	3. The Ninjas

**Sasuke**

"Um, here we are. Geography class." The girl – Mia – said timidly.

I was amused. She also thought that Naruto was annoying. The idiot almost called me by my real name, almost blowing our cover.

From what I studied in the academy, this girl had exceptional ninja skills, lives in this dimension called…well; frankly, I don't know what it's called. She didn't look like much of a fighter to me, maybe a little depressed, but looks can be deceiving.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat. Sakura and Naruto were on either side of me, and the girl was on the other side of the room. I glanced at her once more. Her black hair was shoulder length, her eyes a peculiar shade of blue. She was pretty pale, and there were light purple circles under her eyes.

_I wonder why she can't sleep much. _I thought.

The teacher was late – like Kakashi, only earlier – and I pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Good morning, class." The teacher – Mr. Waver, I think – greeted. "We have three new students, everyone welcome James, Maria, and Marcus Pride."

I heard students mumble their hellos, but other than that nothing but most of the girls staring at me. Damn.

"We're going to review the homework from yesterday, and then after we'll start reading Chapter twenty-eight. If you three can follow along, that'll be great."

I nodded absentmindedly, and I heard Naruto say "Yes sir!" loudly, earning a bit of laughter from the class.

I sighed quietly. Let's just get this mission over with.

_**Mia**_

The class was boring, as always. I never listened in Geography – which is more like a World History class with land features – I mean, since when am I ever gonna use this in life? Do you have an answer? I didn't think so.

The Pride kids sat at the other end of the room from me, and I glanced at them. Maria was looking annoyed from Marcus's nonstop blabber. Marcus was talking ten miles a minute – and very loudly. James was silent, staring ahead. Then he turned to me and stared into my eyes. I wanted to tear away, but couldn't. There was something about his eyes that paralyzed me from moving. In those eyes, deep in there, was sorrow…sad-ness…he lost something.

I probably knew what he felt.

I looked away before Mr. Waver could catch me not working. James turned back to his book. I kept glancing at the Pride kids every few minutes, for reasons I will probably never understand. I always found atleast one of them looking at me – except James – and I quickly looked down.

When class was finally over, they followed me silently – that must have been a great accomplishment for Marcus – to Science.

"So, Mia," Maria began, "How old are you?"

I figured it was because of my size, I'm pretty short.

"I turn sixteen in two days."

"The twelfth?" Marcus guessed.

"Um, yeah." I reply. We made it to science class a few minutes early.

I sat in my usual table, alone. James and Marcus sat in a table in front of us, and I was surprised to notice that Maria sat next to me. Even through the immense chatter in the room from all the immature jocks and losers, I could still hear Maria perfectly when she said, "Um, would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. You would be too if no one besides your best friend ever talked to you.

"Would you like to come to my house…on the twelfth? Maybe we can celebrate your birthday. If that's okay with your parents." Maria added.

Call me crazy, but half of me wanted to say no. I didn't even know who these people were, and they were offering to celebrate my birthday that I only mentioned a few minutes ago. The other crazy half – that must make me a fully certified crazy person – wanted to go. It was better than staying home, going through all the talk about me being a failure and what not. I argued with myself for a couple minutes, and then finally agreed.

"Sure," I sighed, "Why not?"

"Great!" Maria says enthusiastically.

Oh, no. Not another preppy person. At least she wasn't loud.

**Sasuke**

I heard Mia finally agree to the invitation. All we needed to do was tell her that she was a ninja with a destiny – Neji's annoying belief in destiny was catching up to me – to stop the war. We needed to get to her before _they _did. They couldn't be able to get to her, or we'll be finished.

Even with her, though, it would be a challenge. Her brother died ten years ago, the day he was supposed to tell her. I had only seen a picture of him, and the only resemblance between them is their eyes…the same shade of blue. Other than that, they were completely different. I had studied the pictures of her parents too. They didn't look much like her either. Her mother had sky blue eyes, pale skin, but with a slight tan, and blonde hair. Her father had no resemblance to her whatsoever; brunette, tall, green eyes, tanned. If I were her, I would have believed I was adopted.

I also knew that her parents pretty much blamed her for their son's death. It wasn't her fault. It was one of _them_ who jammed the bar, who broke the rollercoaster, who killed John Parker.

They were the damned organizations. Evil people. We were the ninjas who were trying to keep them from coming. Trying to keep the people of Mia's world safe.

That plan wasn't really working.

They had teamed up – and I mean all of them. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and countless other assassination groups, whether big or small.

The ninja who were in charge of the mission the first time were _supposed _to take Mia when her fifth birthday came, along with John. But the leaders of most of the villages thought that since John didn't tell the girl her fate, the war wouldn't be set in motion. They thought everything would be fine.

They were dead wrong, that's for sure.

The Evil Ones were just recruiting more members, becoming stronger right under our noses. They planned to kidnap Mia for the war. We didn't even know until last week, when a spy came to us with the information.

And here we are, trying to find a way to tell her that she's a ninja without her calling the cops on us.

Well, at least there aren't any fan girls besides Sakura here…

**Naruto**

I was still thinking about Mia in the class. She acted a lot like Sasuke, but seemed to pay no attention to him. She was even funnier than Sasuke…in an emo sort of way.

Well, at least she didn't call me an idiot.

Sakura had asked her to come to our "home" to celebrate her birthday. In a way, I guess it was true. Sakura even got a cake.

I knew a lot about Mia. She was our mission, after all. Her background info was horrifying. To see her brother die, and to have no one love her reminded me of Sasuke's past. His brother killed his entire clan but Sasuke, and he's been alone ever since.

I almost sighed. I didn't want the Science teacher – Mr. Providence, I think – to know I wasn't listening. That'd be embarrassing. Sasuke looked over at me; he probably knew I wasn't listening. He didn't do anything but turn back to the teacher, his chin in one hand.

I was bored. I was _trying _to concentrate, but the things taught here were _useless._ Since when are we going to need to know what bacteria, viruses, and who knows what else are? I sighed, I couldn't control it.

"Mr. Pride, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, Mr..." I said.

"Providence." He helped.

"Thanks." I manage a whisper. I hear people snickering. Why does that always happen to me?

"Anyway, class," Mr. What's-his-face said, "Viruses can't reproduce…"

Okay, I'm tuning out. I was a bit grossed out by the word 'reproduce'.

I hope this mission ends soon. I need ramen.

**Sakura**

I had invited Mia to our "home" as planned. I even got her a cake. I hope she likes pink roses…

The class ended – finally – and Mia led us to the cafeteria. She left us there, walking ahead, and getting in line, paying for food, and then sitting over by a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The girl chattered nonstop, almost like Naruto, except she seemed…how should I put this…less obnoxious?

We sat next to Mia and her friend. We still needed to protect her, even with her strength.

"Um, hello," The girl next to Mia says, "Are you the new kids?"

"Yes." Sasuke replies. His voice is like honey, and I'm like his bee. If only he can realize he loves me.

"I'm supposed to show them around for the next few days." Mia explains, glancing at the girl's confused face.

"Oh, got it." The girl nods. "My name's Tonya." I saw her eyes glance toward Sasuke, and I tried to calm down.

_It's only a mission, _I think, _we're supposed to be cousins, and besides, Sasuke wouldn't like her. She's not her type. I am._

This seemed to calm me down a little. Tonya continued to talk with Mia, barely noticing us, and mentioned something about not being able to go see her on her birthday.

"It's okay. Maria already invited me to their house." Mia said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well that's good." Tonya says happily, "Make some new friends. Oh, there's the bell, I gotta get to class. Bye Mia!"

"Bye!" Mia half yells. She turns to us, saying, "We've got Math class now. We'll stop by our lockers to get our books."

That's when it hit me: We still had to go through this boring hell-hole.

Well, at least Ino-pig won't be able to annoy me.


	4. Not another Fangirl

Mia

The day was just as boring as any other. I was a bit shocked that the Pride kids sat with Tonya – who apparently is 'madly' in love with James – and I. Tonya, being a cheerleader – but not very popular 'cause of me – just happens to fall in 'love' with every hot guy she meets. Last week, she claimed to be in love with the football captain.

I sat in my room, doing my homework, listening to my ipod. Music seemed to be the only nice thing in life right now, and I constantly thanked my dead grandmother for it. It was for my thirteenth birthday, months before she died. I could still remember her telling me, "Music is your life, what you hold on to for support. I have a feeling that when I'm gone, music will be your best friend."

She turned out to be right, amazingly. Besides Tonya, music was the only thing that mattered since then. I sighed; I was pathetic, I relied on one friend and the "power of music" as those stupid TV shows call it.

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't so pathetic. _I think to myself, _I wish I had a purpose in life._

I finished my homework two hours later. It was dark, so I took a shower, had a snack, and settled in for another restless night.

That night seemed to be the worst for me; my dreams were haunted with the horrible fifth birthday, John's dead, lifeless body in a coffin, the usual. Then my dreams – or shall I say nightmares? – took an unexpected turn. A man, extremely familiar, approached me.

"Good to see you," the man says, "Mia."

"W-who are you?" I stammer.

"I'm coming for you." Is all he says. Trust me, when someone says "I'm coming for you" in a low, threatening voice, they are scary.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand.

"That will be revealed in time." He replies, and throws a sharp pointy thing at me.

I open my eyes to see the grey ceiling above me. "Oh, thank God." I tell myself. "I'm alive." That dream was so real…and that man…

"That's it, Mia." I whisper to myself, "No more Twinkies before bed."

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I needed something to drink. I went straight to the fridge and chugged down some cranberry juice from the carton. Screw the cups; I just had a life threatening dream.

The man in my dream…he was familiar to me somehow…but I couldn't put my finger on him. Black hair, tied into a neat, loose pony tail, red eyes, and a black cloak with red clouds on them.

_Your mind's screwed up, Mia. _I think. I tiptoe back into bed, and close my eyes for the sleep that probably wouldn't come.

**Sasuke**

I woke up with a start. I had been in Mia's dreams. _He _was there as well.

When Mia disappeared, hopefully meaning she woke up, I turned to him. "You can't have her, you know."

"We will have her. You're simply too weak." Itachi – my poor excuse of a big brother – taunted.

"I've been getting stronger."

"But it's still not enough, and you know it."

"If the war starts, I will be able to kill you."

"_When _the war starts," Itachi corrects, "She'll be ours, and you'll die like the rest of our weak clan."

"Correction, Itachi," I said, "It is _you _who will die."

"Little brother," Itachi taunts, "Do you really think you can kill your genius brother?"

_It's true. He graduated from the ninja academy in a year. _I thought.

"It's time for me to leave. I will see you soon, Little brother." Itachi smirks and I lost it. I throw my kunai at him, which was really a shadow clone.

"You didn't really think you could get me, did you?" Itachi taunts. He was right behind me, whispering in my ear. I could tell he was about to strike when I forced myself to wake up.

"Damn you, Itachi." I whisper. I stride over to Naruto, who's drooling on his pillow, probably dreaming of ramen.

"Naruto, wake up." I whisper.

"Go away, Pervy Sage. Let me just eat my ramen." Naruto's still asleep.

After several minutes of urging, I lost my patience and pushed him off his bed.

"AH!" Naruto yells, hitting the floor with a soft thump. "What was that for?!?!" He almost yells.

"You wouldn't wake up. Get Sakura into the living room."

"What's wrong? Can't this wait till morning?"

"No. It has to do with the girl. Mia."

Naruto grudgingly walks out of the room with you close behind. I sit on the couch, and minutes later, Sakura is sitting on the couch, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, what's this about?" Naruto asks irritably.

"The girl. I was in her dreams."

"Why?" Sakura asks, more alert.

"To make sure no one was invading her dreams." I answer coolly.

"Then what's so important?" Naruto asks, yawning.

"Itachi was there." I say simply. Sakura and Naruto gasp.

"That means…" Sakura trails off

"Yes. That means he and his team are here. They're planning to kidnap the girl."

"We're going to have to hurry then." Sakura concludes.

"We need to watch over her." Naruto says sleepily.

"We'll take shifts watching over her." I said. "Sakura, get her to stay over here on her birthday."

"I'll try, but she didn't seem like she wanted to come for the birthday in the first place."

"Well, think of something!" I exasperated.

"Okay, okay." Sakura said.

"I'll watch her tonight." Naruto offered.

_That is if he doesn't fall asleep yet._

"Fine." I agreed. Itachi wouldn't be back tonight. I glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. Naruto went back to our room and came back dressed.

"I'll see you at school."

"Fine, whatever." I say. "Don't fall asleep."

Naruto growled and left.

Whatever.

**Mia**

The next day was just the same as the last. Marcus wouldn't shut up during lunch.

"Okay!" I lost my temper. I never got the patience gene. "I see you're excited by my birthday. Just _stop making my ears bleed. _Jesus, I think I just lost thirty percent of my hearing."

Marcus finally shut up. James smirked.

Maria was normal – thank God. She wasn't some motor mouth like her annoying brother, and we were actually getting close. Well, let's count that as two friends in fifteen – soon to be sixteen – years. What a record!

Tomorrow was my birthday. I dreaded it.

I was glad the Pride kids invited me to their house for my birthday. That would mean less time with my parents. If I went to their house with them, stayed there till eight, and walked home very slowly, I would only have an hour or so of my parents' ranting. Oh, how I love these Pride kids.

"You know, Mia," Maria began, "We would love it if you stayed over at our house…you know…like a sleep over."

I blushed at this. "Um, thanks," I stammer, "But I probably don't think I can go…"

"Oh, come on, Mia!" Tonya exclaims. She'd been unusually quiet till now. "It'll be fun. Spend you're birthday with them, you know I won't be able to make it since my dad's taking us all to a convention."

"I know, but my parents probably won't let me."

"Screw them." I hear Tonya mutter. "They won't care."

Okay, there's some truth there. I sighed. "Okay, Maria, I'll come."

"Yes!" Maria exclaimed.

"You're gonna have so much _fun_! We're gonna sing Happy Birthday and everything, we'll even –"

"I'm going to have fun, Marcus." I say. The next part I whisper to myself, "If I don't lose my hearing by then."

I heard James snort. I looked at him, warning him to back off. I was already annoyed.

**Sakura**

I saw Mia give Sasuke a warning look when he snorted. I was about to scold her not to treat him that way, but I stopped myself. At least I know she doesn't like him. The Tonya kid made my job a whole lot easier. Now all we had to do was convince her she was a ninja. Easy, right?

The bell rang and we followed Mia to her locker. "We've got Performing Arts right now; we'll stop by your lockers to get the rest of your books."

I nodded. The walk to our lockers and class was quiet.

"Did you really mean it that you'd love it if I stayed over at your house?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"No reason." She shrugged.

I smacked him in the head softly, so Mia wouldn't notice, and whispered, "Stop acting stupid. You know why she asked."

I seriously wished Naruto wasn't on my team.

The day was the shortest ever. Maybe because tomorrow was Mia's birthday, the day we somehow tell her she's supposed to be a ninja in our world.

"So, Mia, I'll call you after school so we can set the sleepover up." I change the subject. "What's your phone number?"

We reached the classroom door. "I'll give you my number after class." Mia replies.

"Thanks."

So far, so good!

**Naruto**

Not another Sasuke. She's just so quiet.

Okay, she's not that much like Sasuke, I guess. She's quiet and shy, and she's got Sasuke's temper. But at least she doesn't smack me, so that's something, right?

She's also pretty cute. Okay, I'll admit it. I think she's hot. Too bad she doesn't like me much.

Performing Arts was boring. We had to recite a few lines from some play some 'famous' writer, William something, wrote. I think it was called _Romeo and Juliet_. Whatever it was, I played some king – which doesn't suit me, I should've been Hokage –who was over possessive of his daughter, who happened to be Sakura.

Like I said. Boring.

"Miss Ray," I began, her name reminded me of ramen, "Can we actually do something fun today?"

Sakura hit me in the back of my head. "Shut up!" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused, "It's true, this class isn't fun."

"If you don't think this class is fun, then leave. Go to Mr. Mann's office and tell him you want to transfer to some other class."

"Uh…no thanks. Sorry I said anything."

Miss Ray – I wish I had ramen – glared at me, but went back to whatever she was doing.

I just wanna fast forward back home so I can get some ramen.

**Sasuke**

Naruto was being an ass again. All the way through the boring Performing Arts, Science, and English class, he would just be talking, asking if they could do something fun, and thinking about ramen.

Kakashi should tell him to put a cork in it. But since Kakashi had a separate mission, he couldn't come, leaving us with a nuisance we can barely control. Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I had to admit, this school _was _boring. At least tomorrow was probably the last day we'd be here.

I sighed quietly. I couldn't get Mia out of my mind. She was simply beau – I didn't let myself finish that thought. I mean, sure, she's pretty, but so what? I'm probably feeling affection for her because she's not being all over me like those fan girls back home. Yet.

I kept eating what I assumed was meat loaf.

She was quiet, shy, and had the weirdest eyes, yet really nice ones.

_What am I thinking? _I thought, _Focus on killing Itachi._

"So, Mia," I say when I notice that annoying Tonya gone, she had recently become an official fan girl, "Do you mind if you come over to study with us? I'm having trouble with Algebra."

That was the truth, I guess. I mean, how the hell is someone supposed to know what _4b 45a x 67c 195 _means?!?

"Uh…" Mia stammers, "Um…okay…I'm not so good at it either, but I guess I'll try."

"Okay."

We needed to be near her at all times to make sure the Akatsuki didn't try anything. Itachi might invade her dreams again, so I would somehow have to be there if there was a kidnapping attempt. I couldn't trust Naruto to sneak in there; he'd fall asleep and end up dead. This was going to be hard. Sakura could probably pull it off, but if Itachi _did _come, she'd be in _big _trouble.

Oh, well; I'll figure out the rest sooner or later.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I whisper, and walk out of the cafeteria. I turned my head left and right, looking for the bathroom.

Then I heard them.

_No, _I thought, _no. Not them already! Stupid fan girls! _

Sure enough, I heard a bunch of girls giggling. I turned to them, and saw them all blushing, looking at me. Crap. I turned to walk slowly away, hearing the giggling becoming louder. Either they were laughing harder, or closing in on me.

"Hi." The blonde girl – Tonya – came up to me.

"Uh…hello." I say. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Sure do." She giggled, "It's to the left of your locker."

And they know where my locker is how?

I made my way to the bathroom as civilized as possible. The second the door closed, I tried climbing out the window. It was tiny, but after much difficulty, I fell head first into a pile of leaves.

_Screw this. _I thought. _Those fan girls just HAD to pick me?_

I racedback to the front of the school and entered through there, ignoring all the looks I got from the secretary and students there.

_Damn it, that was close. _

I leaned on the door to the cafeteria, trying to regain my posture, completely forgetting the fan girls. As my breathing returned to normal, I heard some girls screech, yelling the name 'James' over and over again.

_Loser. At least they're leaving me alone._

That's when I remembered. _I _was James. Crap. I turned around and headed into the cafeteria with Sakura, Naruto, and…where was Mia?

"Where's Mia?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Bathroom." Naruto replied, flicking his meat loaf at me. I dodged it.

"Throw anything else at me and you're dead when we return home." I threatened in a low, cold voice. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of his usual ramen bowl. Good; now he can leave me alone.

"I'll be in her dreams again. To watch for Itachi." I stated. I saw out of the corner of my eye Naruto's eyebrow raised, but I gave him a death glare.

_I swear, if he doesn't leave me alone…_My thoughts trailed off.

I sighed. I _really _just wanted to get this over with.


	5. Welcome to Konoha

**Mia**

I was in the bathroom, splashing ice cold water in my face for a few minutes. So this wasn't a dream…I was confused. No one ever wanted to talk to me, and everyone thought of me as the Emo Kid. Even Tonya teased me a little for my antisocial ways.

Tonya seemed to be obsessed with James. I had to admit, he was cute, but not in an Oh-my-God-he's-so-hot-I-must-stalk-him way.

I unconsciously hunched my shoulders. Again. I did that whenever I felt a change coming, and I was usually right, unfortunately. But this time I couldn't guess what was going to go wrong. If only I can see into the future like those TV 'psychics'. I hated this feeling, it always meant that something good was about to come to an end. I walked back to the cafeteria to the table the Pride kids were at. I indistinctly heard one of them talking.

"I'll be in her dreams again. To watch for Itachi." James said, not particularly loud, but as if I could read his lips.

_Whose dreams?_ I wondered. I casually sat down, as if I hadn't heard anything. James's back stiffened. I eyed him closely. Now that I thought of it, James looked a _lot _like the man in my dream, only younger. What did he mean by "I'll be in her dreams"? Could he somehow, magically travel into someone's dreams?

No. That's impossible.

"Hello." I greeted. "Are you ready for our next class?" They nodded, and the bell rang. They followed me to the lockers; we got our books, and headed for class.

That night was hard. It was the day before my birthday. I turned sixteen as soon as my alarm clock read twelve am. 11:57 pm. Three more minutes. Three more minutes till it's been officially ten years since my brother died, and I'll officially be the age he died.

Two minutes. Oh, God. Why me?

One minute. If I could stop time right now, I would.

Twelve am. I am officially sixteen years old.

The tears swelling up in my eyes couldn't conceal themselves any longer. They came out, and there was no sign of them stopping. I cried silently, but I wished I could scream and bang my head on the headboard like a baby.

But I just silently cried and cried. It was hard work trying to stifle my sobs, and after 20 minutes of being sixteen, I fell into a trouble sleep.

"_Hello, Mia." The man – the same man – greeted coldly._

"_Go away!" I yelled._

"_I won't. You'll be mine soon." _

"_NO! I WILL NOT!" I snapped, "Even if I don't know what the hell you mean!"_

_He chuckled softly. "You're part of the prophesy, Mia. You're the chosen one. We won't leave without you."_

"_Shut UP!" I couldn't stop yelling. "Leave me!"_

_The man chuckled softly. "Oh, Mia. For the chosen one, you sure are a bit childish."_

"_Just shut up." I snapped. I wasn't yelling this time. "Who are you?"_

"_You might as well know," The man considered, "But then again, maybe you shouldn't."_

"_What, you'd rather have me call you 'Man in Dress with Clouds on it'?"_

_He smirked. "You have a sense of humor."_

"_No duh. Now tell me, who are you? And what are you doing in my dreams?"_

_He sighed. "Another question. Which one would you rather have me tell you, my name or my reason in your dreams?"_

_I considered the offer. "I'd rather know why you're in my dreams."_

"_As I said, you're the chosen one –"_

"_For what?"_

"_If you stop interrupting, I'll tell you."_

"_Then go already."_

"_When you were born, you had a spirit sealed into you. Not a demon, that is uncontrollable and evil, but yours was more sincere, more truthful than a demon."_

"_This counts as one of the weirdest dreams ever, you know."_

"_You had a past life. You _weren't _supposed to be reborn. But you somehow got killed. Maybe in your sleep, but no one's sure." His voice softened a bit, and his cold red eyes warmed a little, but only for a second._

_Silence. His gaze pierced me, but they looked distant._

"_Hello? Anybody home?" I wave my hand in front of his face._

_The man slowly put his hand in some unknown pocket. He took his hand out to reveal a silver, sharp pointy thing. The thing he threw at me in my last dream._

_My eyes widened to the size of the moon. I stepped back, turned around, and ran. _

_I didn't know where the hell I was going, but it sure beat staying there with that wacko and his stupid pointy thing. _

"_Mia, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice yell._

"_Don't you think I'm trying?!?!" I shout back. Who was I talking to anyway?_

"_You're not trying hard enough! Think of the thing that scares you most." I turned around to see an unlikely James, looking so much like that man in the cloud cloak._

"_James?!?! What are you doing here? And why do you look so much like the guy in the cloud cloak?"_

"_We'll tell you later, just wake up!" He shouted._

"_Fine, whatever. But you're not off the hook yet!" I yell._

_I took three deep breaths and thought of the worst nightmare I'd ever had. I tried to relive the nightmare of that horrible sixth birthday, watching the death of my older brother, watching him push my father away from certain death. I watched him die right in front of my eyes._

"Ah!" I jerked awake. "W-where am I?" I was disoriented, but I had enough sense to know I was _not _in my room.

"You're at our apartment!" I heard a voice practically yell. I recognized it to be Marcus.

"Stop screaming!" I told him. "I'm not supposed to be here. The sleepover's not till tomorrow…or today, I'm guessing."

"You're going back home with us." Maria stated quietly.

"What do you mean 'home'?" I asked dubiously, "I thought you said we were at you're apartment."

"We meant our real home." James's quiet voice filtered through my racing head.

"What? You live in a different dimension?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess you can say that." He replied.

"Let me guess, it's a dimension that let people enter other peoples' dreams."

"And more! You should see it. Don't you know, you're a –"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Maria shouts.

"Naruto?!?! Let me guess, then, you're name's not Maria, is it?" I ask sarcastically.

"No. It's Sakura. And he's Sasuke."

"Let 'Naruto'," You could practically hear the quotation marks in my voice – I even did them, "Finish what he was about to say. I'm a what, exactly?"

Before 'Naruto' could open his mouth to shout again, James interrupted. "You're a ninja."

I couldn't help myself from falling off the couch I just noticed I was on and laughing till I had tears.

"Sure I am." I struggle for words through my fit.

"It's true!" 'Naruto' says defensively. "We can _prove _it."

"Ha!" I snorted, "I'd like to see you try." These people were psychos.

James smirked. "Gladly." He said.

"Yeah right." I muttered. But hey, this was probably a dream, what's the harm?

James smirked again, and put me over his shoulder, which made my face stick to his back.

"Hey!" I gasped.

"World Transfer Jutsu!" 'Naruto', 'Sakura', and 'Sasuke' yelled. Soon I noticed that the scenery changed.

"I must still be dreaming…" I muttered, for the dark apartment I'd been in only seconds before changed into a forest, trees and everything."

"Told you, Mia!" 'Naruto' screams.

"Could you put me down now?" I ask.

"Fine. But if you try to run, we'll pick you up again, and then you'll go with Naruto."

"Fine." I shuddered at the thought of Naruto – notice how I stopped using quotation marks – screaming in my ear all the way to…where are we going?

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Konoha, the Leaf village." Sakura smiled. "Our new home."

"What do you mean 'ours'?" I started using quotation marks again. "I have to get home!"

"This is your new home. You can't go back till the war ends." Naruto says happily.

"Let's just hope I wake up by tomorrow." I muttered. I noticed it was day.

_Let me guess, time zones? _I thought.

We saw a gate – it reminded me of the gates in Olympia or something – with two men in _ninja _uniforms standing guard. They opened it for us, and we walked past. I noticed them staring, probably because to them, I had on the weirdest clothes they'd ever seen. That's 'cause it's a little thing called fashion. I looked down to my clothes. I was still wearing pajamas. Crap.

"Welcome to Konoha, the Leaf Village." Naruto exclaimed, as if he hadn't been here in years.

"Oh joy." I say with no emotion whatsoever. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smirk.

"We need to go to the Hokage before you get a home here." Sakura said.

"Fine. But first, can we go back home, I need clothes."

"Don't worry, there are clothing shops." Naruto says.

"So? Can I please go back for my clothes?" If this plan works, I'll outwit these three 'ninjas'.

Sasuke smirked. "That's okay; I have most of your clothes in your backpack."

He held up my backpack. Where did that come from? I have no clue.

"And my –"

"Your shoes are in there, as well." Sasuke smirked again – doesn't he ever do anything but smirk? – and started walking, with Naruto behind and Sakura pulling me by the arm to somewhere. Well, it was worth a shot.

Sasuke gave Sakura my backpack and she pulled me to a building. She walked through the doors, pulled me into the elevator, and rose to the fourth floor.

"My apartment's this one." Sakura puts a key into a keyhole and opens her apartment door.

"Wow…it's so…pink." I struggle for nice words, but I can't, just a whole lot of swear words.

"Home sweet home!" She exclaims and takes off her _hair_. Yeah, that's right, her hair wasn't really brown. It was _pink_.

_I'm being intoxicated with too much…pink. Kill me, kill me now._

She hands me my backpack – it turned out to be my school one, except no books – and points me to a door.

"That's the bathroom, go in and change. TenTen, I'm home!" She shouts.

"Oh, my God! You're back! How was the mission?!?!" shouts this girl with black hair and buns on the sides of her head.

"I just got back. Tenten, this is Mia." Sakura introduces me.

Tenten turns to me. "Hi." She smiles.

"Um, hi…I'll just leave you two to catch up. I'll be in the bathroom changing." I needed to get out of the pink hell fast.

I walk into the bathroom, and what do I see? That's right: more pink.

_Pink obsessed freaks! _I yell in my mind, and hurriedly get changed into a normal black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and my Converse sneakers. I stuff my pajamas into the already messed up pile in my backpack.

"Okay," I said, "I'm back. Can we go see the Hokage person for a house?"

"Yeah, come on!" She pulls me out the door at lightning speed – literally – yelling, "Bye TenTen!"

We continued to run – ugh – through the village place, until we saw a building. It was Japanese style, like a restaurant, I guess, except more official looking. Sakura told me to walk through the sliding doors and ask to see the Hokage for a home, and to state my name and business here.

I did what she said. "Hello? Can I speak to the Hokage for a home?" I ask.

"What's your name?" A woman in what seemed to be _ninja _clothes asked.

"Mia Parker." I reply.

Her eyes widened, and she ran to a room, whispering something like 'hold on' or something.

I waited a couple minutes. When she finally did come out, she was calm. "Hi, I'm Shizune." She smiles, "The Hokage – Lady Tsunade – will see you now."

_I wonder what the hell a Hokage is._

I nodded, and walked into the room she was pointing at, and sat down in a chair.

"Hello, Mia." The Hokage, Tsunade, I'm guessing, said. She was a blonde woman with a slight tan and green eyes.

"Hello."

"Please state your business here."

"Well, I'm looking for a home because I was technically kidnapped here."

She frowned a little. "So you don't know that you're supposed to be a –"

"A ninja? Yes, I do." I interrupted. "But I do want to know how I was _reborn_."

"Someone killed you, and you're destiny wasn't fulfilled yet." Tsunade sighed. "We thought that with you dead, the prophesy would break. When you were reborn, we hid you with the humans, trying to prevent the war between all the villages and those evil organizations."

She was hiding something from me. I let it go; I didn't care.

"I still need a home…and a job to pay for it." I stated. As for the job, well, I needed something to do till I fulfilled my 'destiny'.

"I'm planning to bunk you with one of the ninja that brought you here, since you already met them."

"I'll take Sakura." I rather not live with guys.

"She can't take you in." Tsunade replied. "She already has a roommate."

"Can't you kick her out? Or can I get my own home?" I asked hopefully.

"There aren't any available houses yet. So, it's either Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki."

"Which is which?" If I accidentally pick the blonde kid, I'll kill myself.

"Naruto's the loud –"

"Sasuke it is." I say abruptly. She grinned.

"Here's your key, and instructions to get there. Oh, and your ninja headband. You must wear it when training or on missions." She said seriously, handing me a headband with a leaf – at least I thought it was a leaf – engraved in silver and tied it to my neck."

"Thanks."

"Before I forget," Tsunade says slowly, "You're going to be a ninja on team 7. I sense a lot of chakra in you to be ANBU…or, but we don't want to risk your life. So you'll be Chuunin."

I nodded, pretending what she said actually made sense.

"It's the same team as Sasuke, so he'll be able to help you out so you won't get lost."

"Thanks." I say, and ran out of there.

I was out of the building, and walked around, trying to find the address. I bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Mia!" she greeted; she was right next to a bunch of other ninja, including Sasuke. "Did you get your address?"

"Yeah. I'm bunking with you, Sasuke." I let my hair cover my face so they couldn't see the discontent I was feeling.

"What?" Everyone in the group – including Sasuke – asked.

"Do you need to yell?" I exasperated.

"Right, well, let me introduce you to everyone." Naruto said – for once in a normal voice.

"I'm Kiba, cutie." This guy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks and a furry dog said, and put his arm around my arms. "That's Akamaru."

"I'm Mia, and it's not gonna happen."

"I'm H-Hinata." This shy girl with _really _pale eyes and short black hair says.

"I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin." A guy with the same pale eyes, black hair in a loose ponytail said, "It's destiny for you to be here."

Everyone groaned. "Neji's a destiny freak." Naruto pointed out.

"And what's so bad about destiny?" I defended. Neji smiled.

"I'm Ino." A blonde girl with her hair in a bun and bangs covering the left side of her face.

"More like Ino-pig." Sakura mutters.

"Billboard brow."

"Troublesome," A guy with black hair says, "I'm Shikamaru. They're such a drag."

"I'm Choji." A short chubby kid said through a mouth full of food said.

"I'm the youthful Lee!" A kid with a round head – he reminded me of a turtle for some reason – and black hair that covered his ears almost shouted. I could tell he was going to be annoying.

"It's Mia's birthday today." Naruto says out of the blue.

_Damn that Naruto! _I thought.

"Really? Happy Birthday!" Kiba exclaims.

Everyone else wishes a happy birthday. Useless, but at least they're being nice, I guess.

"Thanks, I guess." I thank them. "Um, Sasuke, can you please take me home? I wanna unpack."

That and I wanna lock myself in my 'room' and cry myself to sleep.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine, follow me." He said.

I followed him away from the group. We were far, but not far enough that I didn't here Sakura and Ino say, "If she does anything with my Sasuke-kun, she's dead!"

Yikes.

It took a good five minutes when we reached a fairly big house. It was normal looking, blue, and had a few windows here and there. Sasuke unlocked 'our' home and led me inside.

"Welcome home." He says, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Your rooms upstairs, second door to the left." Sasuke went to upstairs, and I followed him. He stopped at the first door to the right, and I kept going.

I stopped in front of what was supposedly my room. As the door squeaked open, I thought how I'd be able to get home.

_I might as well stay here. _ I thought, _The people here _are _nicer, after all._

"So this is my room…" I muttered. I walked over to the dresser and dumped all my clothes on top. I folded them all – I'm a bit of a neat freak –and put them into neat piles in the dresser. I lied down on my new bed.

I sighed. How long was it going to take for me to get back home? Would my parents miss me at all? Would _anyone _miss me?

No. The answer to those questions was a solid no. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I hadn't had much sleep, and the comfy-ness of the bed was getting to me.

_I'll figure out how to get home…_if _I wanna go back home…_

That was the last thought I had before I fell into my well deserved sleep.


	6. First day of training

**Sasuke**

I came into Mia's room to find her sleeping. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a half smile. She looked so peaceful…and beautiful.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking that. I needed to focus on the war, not the girl who was going to help us win…and possibly get killed herself.

No. That wasn't going to happen. I'll protect her.

The sudden decision surprised me. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, was going to protect the prophesy girl, who had a high chance of having double my strength?

Apparently yes.

I sighed, and laid the small black box by her dresser. I hoped she'd like her birthday gift.

She didn't seem so shy, and she should celebrate her birthday, and maybe make friends. I don't really mind them _all _– except Naruto and various fan girls – in my house…except Kiba. The way he put his arm around her, it just made me furious, and I was more than delighted when Mia pulled away from him.

I shook my head and exited the room. I was getting a little obsessed with the girl. Maybe it was because she wasn't a fan girl? I sighed again and headed downstairs, pulled out the phonebook, and started dialing.

**Mia**

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!! RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

"Ugh…stupid alarm clocks." I groan. I sat up, alert. Alarm clocks. I _knew _I was dreaming!

"Rise and shine! Oh, I see you're already up." I heard Sasuke say.

Or not…

"Get dressed, we've got training in an hour, and food'll be on the table."

"Training?" I ask.

"You didn't think you'd stay here with nothing to do, did you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." I'd forgotten about training with team 7.

"What team are you?"

"Seven. Now go away so I can change." I almost whine.

"Hn." Said Sasuke and leaves.

_Whatever. _

I put on my usual black shirt and Converse, along with some shorts. I opened the door to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was in the bathroom – a plain looking bathroom with a shower – I forgot I didn't have one.

Something with my name caught my eye. It was a toothbrush with my name on it.

_Well, that takes care of that problem…_

I hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where I smelled eggs.

"Yum. Eggs, I presume?"

"Yes. Take your time; Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"Oh." I said. "Do ninjas use weapons and stuff?"

"Of course." Sasuke smirked.

"Do you think…that I could borrow some?" I ask timidly. "You know, since I don't have any…and I don't really have any money to buy them." I bet I sounded like such a scammer.

"What do you mean you don't have any money?" Sasuke was puzzled. Why? I have no clue.

"Excuse me, but if you don't remember, _you_ werethe one who brought me here."

"But your grandmother…" Sasuke trailed off.

"What about my grandmother?" I asked warily. She was one of the few people who loved me, but died when I was thirteen.

"She used to live here. She left to for you…" Sasuke murmured, "She was a ninja."

_WHAT?!?!_

"Huh?" I am completely dumbfounded. "She couldn't have been. She was fit, but come on, not _that _fit."

"She has a lot of money…she left it all to you."

"And I'm just finding this out now, why?"

Sasuke had regained his cool. "You never asked." He smirked. I felt like smacking his beautiful – I mean annoying – face.

"Perfect. Then tell me, where can I get some money?" I was agitated.

"The bank. I'll take you there." Sasuke smiled. Out of all of the faces I'd seen him do – which weren't many, I'll admit – he never smiled. I liked it.

The trip to the bank was short. Apparently, my grandmother made an account for me and left all her money in it – it was a lot of cash. The bank person there was going gaga over Sasuke – which didn't really surprise me for some reason – but Sasuke ignored her – which kinda did surprise me.

So now we were at a weapons shop, looking at the dangerous looking weapons.

"What's this?" I point to a little disk with lethal spikes covering the outside.

"That's a shuriken." The clerk – a _huge _bald guy – said. "For a ninja, I suggest you take at least fifteen."

"Take twenty." Sasuke suggested. I nodded.

"What he said."

I continued to buy weapons, shuriken and kunai – the weapon thrown at me in my nightmares – when a beautiful display caught my eye.

"Whoa." I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Those are twin katana." The clerk was talking about these beautiful mid-length swords, sharp and with black and red handles.

"How much?" I ask.

"Two hundred dollars."

I smiled. "I'll take it."

He took the katana out of the case and brought them to the counter, then took out matching sheaths and placed them in.

"Here are your katana, and the shuriken and kunai are in your new bag." He pointed to a bag that fit at my waist.

"Thanks." I said, and put my arms through the straps of the sheaths and followed Sasuke outside.

"Let's go to the training grounds. We might be late if we don't hurry."

"Lead the way." I say simply.

He smirked. God, does he do _anything _but smirk?

We half ran to what I presumed was the training grounds. I saw Sakura and Naruto and walked over to them.

"Hello." I greeted.

"YOU'RE ON OUR TEAM?!?! HOW –" I put my hand over Naruto's mouth so he'd stop shouting.

"You done yelling?" I asked. He nodded and I lifted my hand of his mouth.

"This is awesome." He said. It seemed like he really meant it.

"So where is this sensei guy?" I asked, looking around.

"He's late." Sakura replied.

"_Again._" Naruto added. "He's _always _late."

"Oh."

Suddenly this guy with spiky white hair and a cloth covering his face – except for his eyes, except one was covered by his headband – came walking up to us.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I got stuck on the path of life and –"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Naruto interrupts. "You were reading your pervy book again."

"I was not. Now, we've got a new team member, Mia Parker, so we're going to introduce ourselves, say our favorite color likes, dislikes, far dreams, and goals." He said. "I'll start. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot a things, hate other stuff, have dreams, and I don't feel like telling you my goals."

_Wow…_I thought, _he technically only said his name. Is he that secretive?_

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my favorite color's pink, I like a certain someone –" she glanced over at Sasuke – "I hate Naruto, my dream is to…uh…get someone to like me. My goal's pretty much the same thing."

_Someone's got issues…_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite color is orange, I like ramen, my dream is to become Hokage, and my goal is to taste every ramen flavor I can find!"

_At least he has variety…and what is ramen?_

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my favorite colors are blue and black, I like nothing in particular, I hate pretty much anything, and I don't have a dream because it's going to become a reality. My goal is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan."

_He's focused. There goes Sakura's chance._

"I'm Mia Parkers," I say quietly, "My fave colors are black and red, I like music, I hate pink and preppy people, I don't feel like telling you my dream, and my goal is to try to figure out if I'm crazy or not."

Naruto and Sakura giggled.

"Okay," Kakashi sighs, "Let's do some one on one. Sakura against Mia, and Naruto against Sasuke."

"Fine." I agree.

"Mia, do you know how to use your weapons?" Kakashi had spotted my weapons bag and the katana.

"The shuriken and kunai things I figure you have to throw them at your opponent, and the katana I can handle."

"Let's see your strength. Sakura, no Jutus in this one, since Mia doesn't know any." Sakura nodded.

_I don't know any what?_

Sakura and I stood yards away from each other, and I took out my katana, one in each hand.

"Begin!"

What happened next I had no clue I could do.

With amazing speed – as in _amazing_ – I charged at Sakura. She seemed surprised of my speed, and barely dodged my attack.

_It's so nice to be on training grounds again. _A soft, silky voice filtered through my mind. I didn't recognize it. It didn't even seem to be coming from anywhere besides my head. Maybe I am crazy.

_Who are you?!?! _I ask, stopping in the middle of an attack.

_Just keep fighting; I'll take care of the Jutsus._

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?! _I scream in my head.

_I'll tell you later. Now fight!_

I did what she – at least I thought it was a she – said. It was out of my level of comprehension to understand how I was throwing shuriken and kunai at Sakura with perfect aim, even scratching her quite a bit. A kunai came flying at me and I ducked, while throwing about three shuriken at her.

Two caught her, but she managed fairly well. I charged at her with my katana. I managed to kick her feet out from under her and plunge my katana deep into the ground on either side above her head.

"Whoa…" I whispered. I had done this? Since when could I fight?

_Hey, you there? _I didn't know what I should call the…thing. _What did I just do?_

_You fought. _

_Are you a man or woman? _I asked. _And what's your name?_

_I am a woman spirit demon. My name is Katana. _

_Like the sword? _

_Yes._

I noticed the silence around me. I took out my twin katana and put them in their sheaths, and headed towards a tree where the others were.

"Mia…wins." Kakashi says, a bit surprised. "Naruto, Sasuke, you're up."

"I'm gonna win!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just nodded, then turned to me. "Here." He handed me my ipod.

"What were you doing with my ipod?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was bored, and I decided to see what you listened to." Sasuke shrugged.

"Um…okay?"

Sasuke walked to the center of the field and waited for Naruto to charge. Sure enough, he did, but I wasn't paying attention, for I was listening to my music.

There wasn't much going on, except for them throwing shuriken and kunai at each other. Then Sasuke shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a bunch of Sasukes just appeared out of _nowhere_. Naruto was encircled in an army of Sasukes, and when he threw a shuriken or kunai at them, they just disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then a Sasuke jumped behind Naruto and yelled "Chidori!" and this ball of blue _lighting _forms in his hand, and Sasuke pushes Naruto and Naruto flies through the air, landing with a loud _thud_. Sasuke was on him in a second, with a kunai to his neck.

"Sasuke wins." Kakashi was unsurprised at this, so I guessed Naruto always lost. "Now Sasuke and Mia will fight."

_Tell Kakashi to let Sasuke fight with Jutsus. _Katana told me.

_That's a death wish. No way._

_Just do it._

I sighed. "Kakashi," I started timidly, "Let Sasuke fight with his Jutsus."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi was puzzled.

I nodded.

_I'm gonna die. _I thought.

"Well, okay, Sasuke, you heard her."

I got in my battle stance with my twin katana in place.

"Begin!"

I immediately threw one of my katana at him, which he dodged. It sliced into a tree, and Sasuke shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I was encircled by the same army of Sasukes.

_Crap. Thanks a lot, Katana._

Suddenly I did a bunch of hand signs and yelled "Fire Dragon Jutsu!". Out of my hands, a huge dragon made of fire arose. It started attacking Sasuke. While he was defending himself, I took my katana out from the tree and tackled Sasuke, with both katana to his neck.

_You're welcome. _Katana replied smugly.

_I guess you've got a sense of humor. _I think grimly.

I got up to see everyone staring at me in surprise. "What?" I ask.

"You beat Sasuke! Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "THAT WAS SO COOL! SASUKE GOT BEAT BY –"

I had put my hand on his mouth. "Stop screaming, Naruto."

He nodded. "Sasuke got beat by a girl." He snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Interesting." Kakashi murmured. "Training is over for the moment, I have to be somewhere." And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Wow, is training always this short?"

"Not really," Sakura replied, "Just when Kakashi has something really important to do."

"So what now?" I asked.

"You do whatever you want until Kakashi comes back." Sasuke replied.

"Okay. I'll be walking around." I walk towards the forest.

"If no one gets you in three hours that means training's over!" Naruto yelled.

"Got it!" I shouted over my shoulder. I put my headphones on and walked away, turning my music onto full power.

_So Katana, _I thought, _what's the story?_

_What do you want to know? _Even with my music on full blast, I could hear her perfectly.

I found a tree to sit on. I literally _jumped _up to it and sat down, my legs crossed.

_How old are you?_

_Four thousand years old. Maybe older, I'm not sure._

I almost fell of the tree branch. _Whoa! And you're in me how?_

_You are the Chosen One._

_And the Chosen One is what?_

_The one who finishes the war. _Jeez, can't she just fully explain things?

_Again with a war. WHAT WAR?!?!_

_Calm down, Mia. _Katana chuckled. Or at least I _thought _she chuckled. _The war between all of the villages, against all those assassination organizations, whether big or small._

_How am I mixed up in this? _I asked.

_You were born with me in you. I am part of your soul._

Boy, that doesn't sound stupid at all.

_Sure you are. Another question: How did I do all those things back there?_

_You're naturally gifted with the katana, _Katana began, _your aim is pretty good, as well._

_I meant the Jutsus._

_I lent you some of my chakra and my mind kind of takes over your body and does the Jutsus. You'll be able to learn them without my help sooner or later._

_Oh…okay. Now about that guy in the cloud suit. Why is he in my dreams? Why does he look so much like Sasuke, and most importantly, _why _was he wearing a cloak with clouds on it?!?!_

Katana began laughing. _That las question is not important at all. He's part of the Akatsuki, and that is their uniform. The other questions, however, _She was suddenly serious, _Are very good questions. He was in your dreams to kidnap you and use us in the war. Luckily, Team 7 got us first. _

_And the other one? _I asked. It was silent for a while. _Hello? Anybody home?_

_His name is Itachi. _Katana finally spoke. _He is Sasuke Uchiha's brother._

_The one who killed his family? _I asked.

_His whole clan, in fact. _Katana replied sadly. _It's known as the Uchiha Massacre._

_Oh, wow. I feel so sorry for him. That's the certain someone he wants to kill._

_Yes._

_But what – _

_I think that's enough questions for today. _Katana interrupted.

I sighed, then thought for a moment. _What day is it today?_

_Friday._

_I meant the number, smart one._

_The thirteenth._

"WHAT?!?!" This time I fell of the branch. "Ah!"

I landed on something soft, and my fall didn't hurt that much. "Wow, if it wasn't for this soft ground, that would've hurt." I said to myself.

"Glad I could help." Sasuke said coolly, and I gasp.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," I apologize, "I just fell off the branch." I checked to make sure my ipod was okay, and put it in my pocket.

"Whatever. Kakashi's back, and I was sent to look for you."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

I followed him back to where my future lay.

**Sasuke**

Strangely, I kind of liked it that it was me who was sent to get Mia, and who she fell on. We got to the training field in silence, and I saw Sakura yelling at Naruto to shut up.

"Okay, now that Mia and Sasuke are here," Kakashi said, looking up from one of his perverted books, "We're gonna go over Jutsus, for Mia's sake."

"Okay." We all said in unison.

The next two hours were spent in watching Mia excel gracefully at each Jutsu, Naruto getting mad because it only took her one or two tries, and Sakura stare at me ever two minutes. I…was watching Mia. Analyzing her. Her moves were so graceful that it didn't even look like she was the one in control. My thoughts drifted back to her spirit. It wasn't exactly a demon, since it was good natured – we hope – and kind. It could control fire, and its symbol was a katana. Was it just pure coincidence that Mia bought twin katana, the favorite weapon of her spirit? No. Mia would have been attracted to it either way.

"Sasuke."

I jerked back to reality. "Yes?"

It was Naruto who spoke. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I replied coolly, and looked back out to the forest.

"Humph." Naruto crossed his arms, then muttered so lowly I could barely hear it, "Sasuke likes Mia."

I felt like ripping his head off at that moment. I _do not _like Mia in any other way than acquaintanceship…do I?

I shook my head. I wanted to be friends – that's as far as I'll go. Nothing more.

_I hope she likes her gift. _I found myself thinking.

Her birthday was yesterday. I had the guts to call everyone to tell them about a surprise party at our house. A part of me regretted it. I'd much rather have spent it with her alone, and she could just make friends on her own. The other part just savored it. Sure, there'll be fan girls, but it'd be worthwhile to see Mia get more than one or two gifts.

My gift. It was probably just pure coincidence that I got her something with a katana on it. Maybe she'll like it…hopefully.

_What am I thinking? _I thought, _If she doesn't like it, then who cares?_

I battled myself on that question. I finally answered myself.

_I do. I think I like her…_


	7. Mia's surprise party

**Mia**

Training was actually a lot of _fun_. The Jutsus were pretty easy, even without Katana's help, though I would get tired. Katana just said it's because my chakra gets drained when I do a Jutsu.

Naruto was hilarious whenever I did a Jutsu. He would go hysterical, saying "It took me _forever _to learn that Jutsu!" and then tried showing off, only it backfired.

I couldn't help but be both unconsciously and consciously – though I'm not sure how that's possible – aware of Sasuke. I kind of wished I could go up to him and give him a little peck on the cheek, but that would make me look stupid.

"Training is over. See you four tomorrow." Kakashi interrupted my thoughts and disappeared again.

"Hey, Mia," Naruto called over, "Do you wanna get some ramen with me?"

"Ramen?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You don't know what ramen is?"

I shook my head.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand, "The others are probably there too. You _have _to try ramen!"

_Like I have a choice right now. _I thought. _Hey, Katana, what's ramen?_

_Food. _

_Stop being a smart one! What the heck is ramen?!?!_

_You'll see. Jeez, you've got a temper._

_You haven't seen anything yet._

Naruto kept dragging me through the streets, pulling me to what seemed to be like a kind of restaurant.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto greeted as he sat down in a booth next to Hinata. I saw Hinata blushed like crazy.

"Hey, Naruto. Hi, Mia." Everyone greeted.

"Hi." I said timidly.

"What do you want to eat?" Kiba asked. Akamaru – his dog – barked happily.

"Um…" I glanced at the menu for something I knew I liked. "Miso soup?"

"Why don't you try ramen?!" Naruto asked slash exclaimed.

"Um…no."

Everyone ordered their food, and we got them about twenty minutes later.

"Naruto, are you actually going to eat _ten _bowls of ramen?"

"I only had enough money for ten." He replied as if it was nothing.

"Naruto usually eats twenty." Ino explained, for some reason a little disgusted.

"Oh."

"So, Mia," Kiba said, "Yesterday was your birthday, right?"

I nodded. This was something I didn't really want to talk about.

"Are you going to celebrate it?" he asked.

Neji elbowed him. "Don't talk about it."

Kiba just shrugged, finishing his food. "Well, I gotta go. See ya, guys!" He waved, and winked at me.

_Weirdo._

"I have to go, too." I got up, leaving some money on the table.

"Fine, but Sasuke told me to tell you not to go back home." Shikamaru said.

"Why?"

Everyone shrugged. "He just said not to come back home till eight."

"Anyone have a watch?" I asked.

"It's four thirty." Naruto replied. His mouth was full of whatever ramen was.

"Fine. Bye." I left them.

I walked towards the forest, with my music on full power.

_Katana, why are they acting so weird?_

_How should I know?_

_You're no help at all, you know._

_We'll see about that when you're about to die._

_Whatever. _

I hopped onto a tree.

_So Katana, _I thought, _Are you really sure it's the thirteenth?_

_Yes._

_So that means…I outlived my brother…_

_I'm sorry about him._

_I don't need pity right now. _

_He was much like my brother as well as yours._

_Did he know about you? _I thought.

_Yes._

_What else did he know? _I asked. The more I learned, the less I thought of his death as an accident.

_Your destiny._

_So I'll take that as everything, right?_

_I guess you can say that._

I stayed silent, letting the earsplitting music comfort me.

_Why didn't you tell me about yourself before all this?_

_You weren't ready. _

Silence. This one seemed to last forever.

_Do my parents know about this?_ I asked. _Do they miss me?_

_No…_Katana paused, _and no…_

I somehow knew the answer to the last one, but it hurt nonetheless. My tears came pouring out. I kept crying and crying and kept crying till I noticed it was dark out.

_Katana, what time is it?_ I ask through my tears.

_Almost seven, I think._

"Mia?"

"Who is it?" I ask, pulling my katana out.

"Sasuke."

"Oh." I sigh in relief, putting my katana back. I jumped down, a few feet away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home. It's seven."

"Right." I nodded. "Why'd you say I couldn't come back home till seven?"

"No reason," Sasuke shrugged, "Um, here. Happy Birthday."

He handed me a small black box. I opened it. Inside there was a necklace, with a silver katana.

"You didn't have to, you know." I almost choked on those words; it was the most beautiful gift ever.

Sasuke blushed a little. "I know." He looked away.

On impulse, I hugged him. I don't know why I did it, but it felt so nice to actually hug someone. I didn't expect Sasuke to hug back, so as I pulled away, I was surprised to find him hugging back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then parted.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," Sasuke's face was emotionless, though he was a little flushed.

Silence. "Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I lied.

"You can tell me."

"It's just…I outlived my brother…and I miss him." I struggled for the right words. "I just feel so bad about his death, how it's my fault he died."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but after ten years of hearing that it was, it kinda got to me."

"I know what you mean."

"Thanks." I smiled faintly while putting the necklace on.

_It's beautiful! _Katana coos.

_I know. Wait, go away! This is a _private _conversation! _I tell her.

"Um, listen," Sasuke said, "Before we go inside, I suggest you prepare yourself."

I walk forward, smirking, "Why? It's not like there's a surprise party in there."

I open the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screams.

"Ah!" I guess I spoke too soon.

"Told you." Sasuke whispered, smirking.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"To celebrate your birthday!" Sakura exclaims.

"Yeah!" Naruto agrees.

"Um…"

"Here's my gift." Kiba hands me a little bag. I open it and take out a small journal.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know what you'd want."

"I really like it, thanks." I smiled.

"Destiny chose this for you." Neji said, giving me a black leather bracelet with my name engraved in red letters. I chose to ignore the groans everyone let out.

"Thanks Neji, how'd you know what my favorite colors were?"

"Destiny told me."

I again ignored everyone's groans.

"Thanks."

Yeah, that's how it went for the next twenty minutes. Sakura gave me a picture frame, Naruto gave me coupons for ramen, Hinata gave me a set of shuriken, Ino gave me a bouquet of flowers, and so on. I even met new people. Shino – a guy with spiky black hair who can talk to _bugs _– was a really quiet, but nice guy. Gaara, a guy from the Sand Village – whatever that is – freaked me out. Naruto told me of his past, and that he is a bit homicidal at times. But he was sweet, in his own way. Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's siblings, were actually pretty nice. None of them looked alike, Gaara was a spiky red head, Temari was blonde, and Kankuro was a lighter red head.

"Let's play a game!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino agreed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um…Spin the bottle!" Naruto chose.

"No way!" I objected.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun." Sakura said. I went up to her.

"But I might get someone you like…like Sasuke." I whispered in her ear, trying to sound freaked out.

"Let's not play spin the bottle." Sakura shook her head. I tried to hide my sigh of relief.

"Aw…" Kiba moaned. "How about 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

I headed for the back door, walking backwards hoping no one would notice. I saw Sasuke headed for the front door, and Kiba and Naruto pulled him in. I made it to the door.

_Yes! _I thought. _I'm safe!_

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari said smugly, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"You can't make me." I said, running outside.

"You're funny when you try to escape." Gaara held my wrist, smiling a little.

"Let me go." I pleaded. "I can't play this game!"

Gaara ignored my pleas and pulled me back inside.

"Mia tried to escape." Gaara smirked, pulling me down next to him.

"Aw, come on, Mia," Naruto said, "This'll be fun."

"It's a good thing I don't know where you live." I muttered.

"Okay, there's one hat for the girls and one for the guys." Sakura announces. "Guys pick a piece of paper, and girls then pick their papers. Each pair with a number goes in the closet."

All the guys picked a number out of some hat – even Sasuke, who was forced to do this – and read them.

Sakura then picked her paper out of the girls' hat then turned to me. I grudgingly pulled out a piece of paper. My number was thirteen.

After every other girl picked a number, Ino said, "Okay, Birthday Girl first!"

"No!" I protested. "Can't Sakura or you go? I mean, you actually _want_ to do this."

"Why don't you wanna go first?" Ino asked.

"Because I don't like these types of games." Not to mention I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to do in a closet. I actually don't think I wanna know.

"Fine," Sakura sighed, "I'll go first. Who has number seven? Sasuke?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head, and Naruto stood up.

"Alright!" He punched the air.

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of the moon. "Oh, God, no." She muttered, and walked into the closet.

I heard Ino giggle like a maniac as Naruto walked into the closet. Hinata set the timer.

"This should be interesting." Neji murmured.

"I wonder how long it'll take Sakura to go deaf and crazy." I added.

"Shouldn't take that long." Kiba replied.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Naruto shouted from the closet.

"For trying to kiss me, loser!" Sakura replied.

"Why does Sasuke get all the girls?" I heard Naruto mutter.

"Because he is handsome, nice, considerate, and everything you're not!"

I groaned. "We can hear you!" I shouted to them.

"Oops." Naruto said. "Sorry!"

We all laughed.

A few minutes later, Naruto followed an ill tempered Sakura out the closet with a red hand mark on his face.

"That must have hurt." I giggled.

"It did." Naruto frowned, and sat away from Sakura.

Next up was Ino, who got the number two.

"Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Destiny, unfortunately, has chosen me." Neji said.

"Oh, shut up about destiny." Ino spat and walked into the closet.

The seven minutes were up pretty soon, and we hadn't heard anything. But something must have happened, because Ino stormed out of the closet when Kiba unlocked it. Neji looked calm but annoyed, but none of them would say what happened.

"Mia, you're turn!" Naruto said.

"I should have jumped out the window while I still had a chance." I muttered.

_Aw, don't be a spoil sport. It'll be fun. _Katana comforted.

_Whatever._

I walked into the closet, calling out my number, without looking back


	8. Katana's lover

**Sasuke**

Mia walked into the closet without looking back.

"Who's got thirteen?" Sakura asked.

I looked at my paper, hoping I did.

_God's on my side today. _I thought. I got the lucky thirteen. I stood up without a word and headed into the closet. I ignored Sakura's and Ino's cries.

It was hard to see in the small closet, but I could see Mia's body outlined in the darkness.

"Hey," Mia said, "So you got stuck here, too?"

"Yeah. They caught me trying to leave when they started playing."

"Me too." She said quietly, "So what do you do in a closet?"

I shrugged, though I doubted she saw it. "Don't know, don't care."

I heard Mia snort. We spent the next minute or two in silence.

"Thanks again for my necklace. I never got anything like it before."

"You're welcome." I replied. I so wanted to just scoot next to her and kiss her, just once. My lips trembled with the wanting.

"How much time do we still have?"

"I think we have like four minutes left."

"Oh." Mia hesitated for a moment, then scooted to sit next to me. "It's too cold in here. Do you mind?" she shivered.

"No. Do you want my jacket?" I asked, savoring the smell of her hair. Peaches.

"Nah. It's okay, though you should get a heater here."

"In a closet?" I smirked.

"I'm just saying, it'll be much warmer the next time you have to do this."

"There's not going to be a next time."

Mia laughed. I don't know why, but I laughed too. Even in the darkness of the closet, I could see her eyes twinkling as she laughed.

She offered me one of her headphones. "Wanna listen to music?" she asked.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Mia shrugged, and turned her music thing – I think it was an ipod – on. The volume was on full power, and I could hear the music she was listening to. It was actually very interesting, and I listened to it for a while.

"What song is it?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Going Under by Evanescence." She replied.

"Sounds good."

Mia merely nodded.

When our time was up, the door was practically ripped open by Sakura and Ino. Apparently they were glad Mia was busy listening to her music and not doing anything with me. I quietly exited the closet. Mia sat in her seat next to Gaara, still listening to music.

"You're going to go deaf like that, you know." Kiba said.

"No I'm not." Mia replied. "I always do this."

"Hinata, it's your turn!" Sakura exclaimed. "What's number did you get?"

"E-eight." Hinata stammered. Shikamaru stood up.

"At least you're not troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

I tuned out after that, not caring what happened. After the monstrous game, we sang "Happy Birthday" for Mia, served cake – I didn't think Mia was very thrilled to see pink roses – and the party ended.

Mia was thanking everyone for coming. When she finally did close the door, she sighed. "Well, that was interesting."

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess." I was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for throwing me the party."

"I never said it was my idea." I said.

"Yeah, but it's at our house. Kinda obvious, don't you think?" She smirked back and came over. "Thanks anyway." And she gave me a little peck on the cheek, and headed upstairs.

_What…just happened? _I asked myself. I could still feel where she kissed me. I wanted to hug her, kiss her fully on the lips, etcetera. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I like her?

Yes. That's definitely it. I just fell for Mia.

I sighed, my head in my hands.

Why me?

**Mia**

The birthday was a blast, but that was behind me now. I was trying to cry myself to sleep again.

During my shower, I had just realized I'd kissed Sasuke. Why did I do it? I have no freaking clue.

_Admit it, Mia, _Katana said, _you love him._

I groaned into my pillow. _I don't know what love is. I don't love him._

_Yes you do. It's time you learned it. _

_Just let me sleep, let me wallow in my misery right now. I don't want to think about love. All I _can _think about is John._

Katana sighed. _I won't let you go to bed until you admit it._

_I DON'T LOVE SASUKE!_

_Yes you do._

_No I don't._

We battled like this for what seemed like forever.

_Fine! _I thought, _You win. I LOVE SASUKE. Happy now?_

_Yes. But tell me why you love him. It's hard to understand you._

_You're the one in me. You figure it out._

_Tell me._

_Ugh. _I groaned. _If I tell you, will you let me sleep?_

_Fine._

_Then we've got a deal. _I sighed. _I don't really know why I fell for him…but he's been so nice to me…like my best friend, even though we don't talk much. He's actually sweet, when you get past his cold exterior – Kiba and Naruto told me how cold he usually is – and…I don't know…there is just a feeling I can't put my finger on, but it's still there. Like I want to protect him from all those girls who stalk him, from all the pain he's suffered. Stupid, huh?_

_Not at all. _Katana said. _Go to sleep._

"Let's hope I can." I muttered through my tears.

_It's been so long since I've seen John's smile. I miss him. _

_So do I, Mia. _Katana comforted. _He was like my brother, too._

Katana and I kept talking about John. Eventually, my exhaustion caught up to me, and I fell asleep with Katana's comforting words:

_I love you, Mia. John loves you, too._

**Katana**

I was glad when Mia fell asleep. I missed John as well. I still remember the final day we spoke.

I'd been taking control over Mia's five year old body to talk to John. He seemed so anxious the week before Mia's birthday.

"John, what's wrong? You seem anxious." I asked.

"I don't know, Katana." John immediately knew it was me, since it was three in the morning.

"Are you sure? You can tell me, you know."

"I know." John sat up in his bed, staring off into the distance. "It's just that something feels off."

"Do you think the Akatsuki are going to try something? Or Orochimaru?" I asked, stating the names of the two major assassination groups.

"I don't know. It's just that every time I try to tell Mia of her destiny, I feel watched."

"What do you mean by 'watched'?"

"That's the problem," John sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you should tell her yourself."

"She's not ready. She'll tell people. They'll think she's gone crazy. I can't put her through that."

John nodded. "Forget I asked then. I'll tell her on her birthday."

"Maybe we should have your grandmother tell her."

"No. It has to be me."

I sighed. "You've always been the Do It Yourself type of person."

John smiled. "I know. You should get back to bed. Dad wakes up at four to work out."

"Right. Good night, John."

"'Night." John whispered as I left.

Now I wished I had said good bye instead. I hated seeing John die in front of my eyes – well, Mia's technically, but still – and was horrified at how Mia was taking it. I hated her poor excuse for parents with every fiber in my soul. How could they do that, blame their five year old daughter for their son's death?

When Team 7 came for us, I was relieved. Mia would be away from her hell, and away from…Itachi.

Oh, Itachi, how could he turn out this way?

I remember my previous host, how we used to be best friends with Itachi. It was just before Itachi's brother, Sasuke was born. He was already showing great potential in ninja skills, and he had a kind heart. He was eight, while my host, Kimiko, and I were five.

It hurt to remember those days. Those days before the Uchiha Massacre.

I was so shocked when John told me of the Uchiha Massacre. John couldn't tell why I was so anguished at the news, but I knew I couldn't tell him.

As I was silent, thinking of my past life, I could feel my summoning.

_It can't be him. It can't be._ I thought. He was the only one who knew the summoning.

Every summoning was optional, so I could have denied it. But some part of me, some small part of me wanted to see Itachi one last time…I needed to know if he completely changed.

I slowly took over Mia's sleeping body. It was easy, since Mia's soul was asleep as well. I stood up, quietly getting dressed. I put Mia's twin katana on my back, along with her weapon bag at my waste.

I tiptoed to the door to listen for sounds. I could faintly here Sasuke's breathing.

I took a deep breath and jumped out the window, heading for the woods behind the training field, where the summoning was.

It didn't take me long, for I was running as fast as I could go, even borrowing some of Mia's chakra for speed. I stopped at a pond and looked around.

"Show yourself." I demanded, alert for any sounds.

"I'm glad you could make it." Itachi's voice said.

"Itachi…" I almost gasped, "So it's true." I looked at his black cloak with red clouds.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked. I stared into his now red eyes. The Sharringan.

"Power." Was what he said simply.

"I don't even know you anymore, Itachi." A tear fell.

"People change." He said quietly.

Silence. "Do you know why I came to you?" I asked, my tears falling now.

"To see if it was true."

"No. To see you one last time. When the war starts, we will be enemies."

More silence. I had just admitted I loved Itachi, and I had just realized that now.

"We don't have to be enemies."

"I can't do that to Mia." I said, "I can't just take over her forever."

"So?"

"I just can't do that to her." I shook my head. "She would never love you, she'd never understand, and she's already in love. I can't take that away from her."

"I see. I will have to force you then." Itachi got into battle stance.

"I will not fight you." I should not have put Mia in this kind of danger. I shouldn't have come in the first place.

"You don't get it, don't you? I don't really care about your host. Forget her. Come with me." Itachi almost pleaded. I could see the anguish in his eyes.

"No." And with that I ran as fast as I could, using much of Mia's chakra. I felt a hand in mine, but I shook it off, and ran harder.

"Good bye, Itachi." I whispered.

I got home in less time than it took me to get to the pond. I slowly dressed into Mia's pajamas and got into bed.

I was scolding myself for such stupidity.

_How could I? How could I put Mia in such danger?_ I asked myself harshly, not bothering to restrain my tears anymore. Thank God Mia wouldn't be able to remember any of this.

_John left me as her guardian. How could I be so stupid?! _

I slowly let go of the control over Mia. I was disgusted with what Itachi said. Control her forever. How could I? How could _he_? It's like I don't even know him anymore.

With that thought, I cried even harder. My beloved Itachi killed his clan for power. The Itachi I knew was gone, replaced by a cold, evil, poor excuse of a man. Yet…after all he's done, I still loved him. I didn't forgive him at all for the atrocities he committed, but I still loved him.

I sighed, falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

**Itachi**

I sighed. I loved Katana, and she loved me, but her loyalty to her host was the obstacle.

I still remembered the day I found her dead.

I was walking to her home, as usual. I stopped to pick some flowers for her and her host, Kimiko. Kimiko knew all about her destiny, and welcomed Katana with a warm heart. I picked a few sunflowers, their favorites, and ran to their home. All the way there, I thought about how much I loved them. I wanted to be in their future, to hug them and what not.

I was bursting to find out what they had planned for that day. The night before they told me they had a surprise. I was so excited, I couldn't sleep at all that night.

When I got to their home, I found it surprisingly quiet. My instincts told me something was wrong, but I ignored it. I knocked on their door. No answer. That nagging feeling came back, but I pushed it away. I knocked again, listening for _anything_. Nothing.

Fear enveloped me. I had a thousand thoughts a minute, and my head was spinning. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. I kicked open the door, not caring about the consequences. What I saw horrified me. There was blood on the floor, some on the walls. Kimiko's parents lay dead on the floor.

"Oh, no!" I shouted, racing to Kimiko's and Katana's room.

"No…no…" I whispered. Tears flowed down my face at the sight of a katana stabbed into Kimiko's stomach, blood everywhere. I placed Kimiko and Katana on their bed, and tried to see if they were really dead.

They were. "No!" I ran outside, looking for the nearest ninja. I found my sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei! I found Kimiko and her parents _dead_!"

"What?" My sensei – I don't remember his name – exclaimed.

I explained what I had found to him. He formed a team – that included me, after much persuading – to search the house. I went to Kimiko's dead body. I knelt down, still crying, and vowed to kill the ninja who killed her and Katana. I spied something in her hand. A piece of paper. I slowly uncurled Kimiko's hand and pulled it out. It was in Kimiko's five year old handwriting.

_Dear Itachi,_

_We don't have much time, so Katana and me wanted to tell you we – _

She didn't get to finish that sentence. I cried even harder.

A tear slowly made it's way down my face, as I lied down in a branch. I thought I'd never see Katana again. It was the first tear since that horrible day. Not even the dead bodies of my clan that I killed with my own hands brought one.

I sighed, thinking of my dearest Katana.


	9. Dangerous encounter

**Mia**

I woke up with my pillow stained with tears. I must have been crying in my sleep again.

_Morning, Katana. _I thought.

_Good morning. _Katana greeted, but not as cheerily as usual.

I got up and got dressed in some black jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. Apparently Sasuke wasn't up yet, so I decided to make some eggs.

_Katana, _I thought, _you're kinda quiet…something wrong?_

_No. _She replied quickly.

_Liar. What's wrong?_

_Nothing._

_Just tell me, _I thought. I was agitated; _I'm not going to leave you alone if you don't._

Katana sighed. _You have to _promise _you won't get mad._

_Fine. Just tell me._

_Well…_Katana hesitated, _Last night, when you were asleep…_

_Just spit it out. _

_I was summoned to a pond, and I chose to go. I took over your body and went. _

_So? _I asked.

_I met Itachi…the man from your dreams…_

_Sasuke's brother?_

_Yes. He wanted me to join him, and to control you forever._

_Oh…_

_I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Putting you in such dang –_

_Calm down, _I chuckled. _I'm alive, aren't I?_

_You're not mad?_

_No._

"Morning." I heard Sasuke say.

"Morning." I greeted. "Food's ready."

We ate in silence. I was savoring my eggs; I had no idea I could cook at all.

"There's no training today." Sasuke announced.

"Why?"

"It's Sunday." He said simply.

"Oh. In that case, I'll go walk around town."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as I put my plate in the sink.

I put my shoes on and headed out the door.

It was sunny outside, so I shaded my eyes. I was wandering through the town, looking around, checking out some cool displays, when I hear my name being called.

"Mia! Hey, Mia!" I turn around to see Kiba running towards me.

"Oh, hi, Kiba." I greeted.

"I was wondering," Kiba was breathing heavily, "You know the Sakura Festival next week, right?"

"Um…yeah." I lied.

_What the hell is a Sakura Festival? _I thought.

_It's just a festival, a celebration of some sort. No one really knows why it was established, but everyone still celebrates it._

_Oh, _I thought, _Thanks Katana._

_No problem. _

"I was wondering…do you have a date?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Was a guy really asking me out?

"Would you like to go with me…as my date?" Kiba asked sheepishly.

"Oh." I said, "Um…Actually Kiba, I don't think I'll be going."

"Are you sure?" Kiba was saddened by the fact.

"I think so."

"Oh well," Kiba grinned a little, "Maybe next time."

"Sure." I said, waving good bye.

_Why don't you wanna go? _Katana asked, _It's a fun festival._

_I'm just not good with that kinda stuff, and don't you have to wear a dress?_

_Yeah, so?_

_I have a tendency to be Captain Clumsy when I'm in a dress._

_True. _Katana acknowledged.

I continued walking, eyeing displays and what not. I walked around a corner, finding a group of guys my age talking. I walked past them, noticing their sudden silence.

Then out of nowhere, I hear "Mia!" being said over and over again. I turned around, blushing at the fact that all those guys were calling my name.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered.

All of them were on me at once, asking a bunch of different questions. "What's your favorite color?" or, "Do you like flowers?" or even, "Wanna go to the Sakura festival with me?"

_Oh, my God. I have to get away._

_No duh. _Katana replied.

"Um, bye…guys. I don't know your names, sorry." And with that, I took off. I took a left, then a right, not caring where I was going.

_Where are you going?_

_Anywhere but here! _I thought. _I always wanted to be loved, but not like _this

_Be careful what you wish for, _Katana chuckled, _You might just get it._

_NOT HELPING! _

Katana only chuckled.

I kept running and running, not knowing where the hell I was going. I looked behind me, still seeing some crazed boys chasing me, and ran harder. I was so caught up with what I was seeing behind me, I didn't notice the guy I had just bumped into.

"Oh, sorry." I got up, offering my hand to the stranger…who happened to be Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"What are you running from?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Crazy fans." I replied, already walking forward.

Sasuke smirked, "Follow me." He said, "I get them all the time."

He grabbed my wrist and I followed him to…somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just the forest, they won't be able to find you." Sasuke said lightly.

Then I heard a bunch of girls scream out, "Sasuke-kun! There he is!"

"Or me, as a matter of fact." Sasuke muttered, now running.

We ran like the wind. We made it to the training grounds, and Sasuke and I hopped from tree to tree until we got to a small pond.

"Phew." I sat down, out of breath. "That was a close one."

"Hn. I'm used to it."

"Why? Are girls that obsessed with you?" I teased.

Sasuke grinned a little, "Apparently so."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Sasuke replied. "I don't really like it. I kinda wish it'd stop."

_Aw…that's so sweet…_Katana cooed.

"Katana's calling you sweet." I chuckled.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Katana…my spirit." I had forgotten to mention her.

"It can talk?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

_Well, _of course _I can talk. _Katana snapped, _And I'm _not _an 'it'. I am not some Neanderthal who only blabbers gibberish. Let me at him. I can show him a thing or two._

_I'm going to ignore that comment, you know._

"Katana takes it back." I laughed. "She's not an 'it', and now she's seriously annoyed."

Sasuke laughed. "Tell her I'm sorry."

_Apology accepted…for your sake._

"She forgave you. Just don't call her an 'it' again." I chuckled.

Sasuke smiled. "Alright."

We spent the next hour or so in silence. I soon got bored, and wished I had my ipod.

_I am so BORED. _I thought.

_Why don't you go home? _Katana suggested, _I wanna listen to your ipod._

_I don't feel like it…_

_Ah, I get it; you wanna be next to your love…_

_Shut up._

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, starting to meditate. "Hey, Sasuke?" I started.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"If I meditate, would I…float or something?"

Sasuke started laughing. "No, that's ridiculous." He said.

_I like his laugh. _I thought.

_That's not the only thing you like…_Katana teased.

I chose to ignore that comment. "Well, it's actually a pretty sane question, considering all that I've seen."

"Good point." Sasuke chuckled.

I closed my eyes again, chanting "Ohm…" in my mind.

_Ohm…Ohm…Ohm…_

_You know, that gets tiring. _Katana said. _And annoying._

_Ohm…shut up…ohm…_

_Whatever._

I soon got way too bored with chanting "Ohm" over and over again, so I got up. "I'm gonna go back home. I want to listen to music."

"Fine. I'm going to train." Sasuke said and left.

My heart fluttered when he spoke, and almost died when he left. I sighed.

_Sometimes I wished someone liked me…like Sasuke. _I thought.

_I think he may like you as well. _Katana said.

_Don't play with my mind. _

_He was staring at you all while you were chanting that "ohm" thing._

_First of all, _I thought, _my eyes were closed. You couldn't have seen that._

Katana sighed; _your eyes weren't closed completely. It's a habit you have._

_And I didn't notice that how?_

_How should I know? _Katana asked smugly.

_You have a bad habit of being too sarcastic, you know. _I thought.

_So do you. _Katana laughed.

I sighed again and headed home. As I was jumping from tree to tree, something suddenly grabbed my hand. I tripped and fell, only to be caught by someone.

"Thanks, but who –" I stopped in mid sentence as I looked up. I recognized him.

I gasped. It was the man from my dreams – well, nightmares, more correctly. Itachi.

_Itachi is here? _Katana asked, puzzled.

"Uh…" I stammered. "T-thanks, but…I gotta go." I jump off him and make a run for it. He grabbed my wrist.

"I want to talk to you," His cold, red eyes pierced me, "Katana."

_What's going on here?_

_Run. Run like the freaking wind. You're in danger._

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran. I ran like the coward I was. Too bad I was too slow. Itachi appeared in front of me, grabbed my hand again, and looked into my eyes menacingly.

Suddenly everything was black and red. Normally I enjoyed these colors, but something was off. The scenery…I was at a carnival…on that fatal rollercoaster. John was suddenly next to me, holding me tight, and we were falling.

I was reliving my nightmare.

"NO!" I yelled, clutching my head.

"Let's talk, Katana." Itachi's cold hard voice rang through the nightmare, and then I suddenly found myself at my knees, in the forest again.

I was about to refuse, but Katana sighed. _I agree. Tell him that._

_No. _I argued.

_Just do it._

_Fine. _I replied reluctantly. "She'll talk to you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good."

_Close your eyes, I'll take over from there. _Katana said.

I did what she said, and I blacked out.

**Katana **

I took over Mia's body quickly. I just wanted to get this over with.

I felt my eyes change from the vivid blue to red – I was angry.

"How _dare _you," I began, "Leave Mia and I alone."

"Why don't you come with me?" Itachi asked calmly, but I could see that under his calmness was agony.

"You're evil! You're trying to take over Mia's world!" I shouted, "How can I help you with that?"

"Katana," Itachi's voice was sad now, "I would kill the world for you. I would do just about anything for you. I love you!"

"I love you as well, Itachi…" I stammered. "But we can never work out. You of all people know that. I'm too good natured for you."

"Just come with me…" Itachi said, not showing much emotion.

"No!" And with that, I turned and ran. My eyes must have turned purple with fear. I surely felt it.

"Not this time!" Itachi yelled. He grabbed me and spun me around. "I will not lose you, Katana…not after all this time."

"There is no way in hell I am going to join you Itachi," I jerked out of his arms, "No matter how much I love –"

I was interrupted by Itachi, who suddenly kissed me. My eyes closed, loving the feel of his lips on mine, but I quickly snapped back to reality.

_I can't do this to Mia. _I thought sadly, _I will not do this to her!_

I pounded his chest with my fist for him to let go. Since Itachi was so much larger than Mia – who was only 5'4 – I didn't have much of a chance. I started kicking. I kicked with as much chakra I could use, even borrowing some of Mia's chakra.

I finally pushed him away, and fell to my knees. "Don't kiss me." I struggled to say. I was breathless. I _wanted _to kiss him back, to run away with him forever, but not if it was going to break Mia's heart.

"I will have to force you to the Akatsuki then." Itachi took out his shuriken.

_WHY DIDN'T I TELL MIA TO TAKE HER WEAPONS?!?! _I thought. I jumped to a tree.

"I won't fight you Itachi." I said.

"I'm not intending to fight." He replied coolly.

I jumped from tree to tree, nearing the training grounds.

_Almost there, _I thought, _Only 200 yards!_

But I just _had _to trip and fall of the tree. I landed with a loud _thud _on the ground and the air in my lungs left my chest with an audible _oof_!

I got up quickly, I couldn't get caught now. I couldn't let Mia down when I was so close to safety. I ran as fast as I could, getting ever so close to sanctuary, when a shuriken was thrown. I dodged it, only to have it pin my arm to a nearby tree.

_Oh, no! _I reached to pull it out when another shuriken pinned my other arm to the tree. They were wedged deep into the tree, and I couldn't move my arms much.

_No! Oh, God, no! I can't lose now!_ I thought.

"You're coming with me, now, Katana." Itachi said.

"HELP!" I shouted. It was the only thing I could think of.

Itachi just shook his head. "No one will save you." He said quietly.

I looked into the eyes I loved so much and whispered, "I won't help you…"

And then I passed out.

**Sasuke**

I'd been frozen in shock as I watched all of this unfold before my eyes. I saw Itachi kiss Mia…but called her Katana. How did they know each other? How could Itachi love Mia's spirit? What was their relationship?

I saw Mia – or Katana, I'm still not sure – run away. I noticed her eyes were purple. They weren't those same blue eyes I loved…

I ran by her, making sure I wasn't noticed. We were near the training grounds, near safety, when Mia-Katana tripped and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_.

_Get up, Mia. _I silently urged. I couldn't move my legs.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought, _Move your freaking legs!_

She got up – thank God – and started to run, when suddenly a shuriken pinned her to a tree. Then another shuriken pinned her other arm to the tree.

"You're coming with me now, Katana." Itachi said menacingly.

"HELP!" Katana cried.

_Move your damn legs, Sasuke!_

"No one will save you." Itachi said coolly.

Mia-Katana passed out. Fear enveloped me.

On impulse, I jumped from where I was hiding, behind Itachi and threw a kunai at him.

"Think again." I said quietly. He caught the kunai like it was nothing.

"Little brother," He said, "Do you really think you can take her away from me."

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

Itachi took out the shuriken and threw them at me. I dodged them with ease, but soon saw it was a distraction, and took Mia away.

I ran after them, thinking, _Not Mia, please, not her!_

I finally caught up to him and tackled him. He seemed surprised that I could even touch him, and he let go of Mia in the process, who rolled onto the floor.

I ran to her, but Itachi grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip.

"You're not going to take her away." I growled. "Chidori!"

The blue lightning formed in my hand and I charged for Itachi. Itachi caught it in one hand, but was sent flying into a tree.

_Good, I'm getting stronger. _I thought.

I turned around to pick up Mia, when I suddenly clutched my head in pain. Everything was turning black and red. My worst nightmare was about to unfold.

"Ah!" I growled, still clutching my head.

"So what is your greatest fear?" Itachi asked, staring at me head on with his Sharringan activated.

I suddenly saw Mia's lifeless body…gone forever…

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "The girl…you love her." He stated it as a fact, not a question.

"You will not take her away from me." I whispered through clenched teeth, shaking the image of Mia's lifeless body away.

"No. But I will take you from her. It is time for you to die." Itachi said, kicking me back to the ground, raising a kunai above his head.

I struggled, but it was useless. It was my turn to die.

**Mia**

My eyes fluttered open a little, in time to see Itachi raise a kunai above his head, and in time to hear "It is time for you to die."

_No. No! NO! _I thought, rage distorting my every thought. I roared, sensing myself become stronger with every passing moment. I looked at my hands; they were covered in fire, but I felt nothing.

I wasn't in control. I didn't know what I was doing. What I did know was that it wasn't me doing anything. I couldn't control the rage and fear that enveloped me.

"Itachi,"I roared, but my voice was not mine. "It is _you _who will die!"

I charged at him, sending every ounce of hate, despair, and fire at him.

_This isn't me…_I thought, _but I like it. I am going to kill you, Itachi._

Somehow, I conjured a fire katana and lunged at him. I caught him in the arm, and I could hear the sound of his clothes rip, the sound of his blood splatter onto the ground.

I grinned malignantly. I lunged again, with even more speed than I could ever imagine, but I missed. I growled.

"Try killing Sasuke now," I smirked evilly, "Try taking me to the hell you call Akatsuki now."

"You will join us." Itachi said calmly. His calmness annoyed me.

"NO!" I roared to the sky, fire rising above my head, into the trees around me. I aimed it all at Itachi.

Itachi's clothes were getting singed, but I wanted to full out burn him _alive_.

"It will happen." He said, still calm.

"NO. IT. WILL. NOT!" I shouted every word as a sentence. Fire twisted at my will, making a huge tornado of fire.

I trapped Itachi in a ball of burning fire. He was burning.

_Let him go, Mia! _Katana shouted.

_Not a chance, _I growled.

_You're not a killer, _Katana said. Please _don't kill him._

_And why not? _

_Because…I love him. _Katana admitted.

_What? _

The fire subsided, leaving trees singed and black with soot.

"We will meet again, Mia. Katana…thank you." Itachi added. He did a bunch of hand signs and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

At that moment my knees buckled. I suddenly became tired.

_Oh, not again, _Was the last thought I had before I blacked out again.


	10. Sakura Festival Frenzy

**Sasuke**

Mia collapsed onto the ground. I rushed to her, tears streaming down my face. Her power had taken over her; that was clear enough.

I carried her in my arms to the training grounds, asking myself questions a second at a time. She had Itachi in her grasp, she could have killed – not that I'm saying she should've – him. Why did she let him go? Why did Itachi say _thank you_? And, most importantly, _why did Itachi kiss Mia_?!?!?!

I saw Kakashi sensei and I ran to him. "Kakashi!" I yelled.

"Yes Sasu – what happened?!" He turned around to see Mia, limp in my arms.

"Itachi tried to kidnap her." I replied hoarsely. "I think her true power…or a part of it was unleashed…but when she stopped…she collapsed." I was struggling for words.

"Let's take her to the hospital." Kakashi said, taking Mia from my arms. "See you there." And he disappeared with a poof of smoke. I ran as fast as my legs would go, replaying what I had seen.

She had transformed. Her shoulder length black hair had turned a fiery red, and down to her waste. The blue eyes I _loved_ turned blood red, with a sort of cruel coldness in them. She was as pale as ever, and her eyes glowed at the sight of fire.

After all these unforgettable moments, one came to my mind. Mia's shy voice said, "Try killing Sasuke now."

What did she mean by that? That she would protect me from him?

I made it to the hospital. I wiped away the tear stains from my eyes. I was surprised; I hadn't cried since Itachi killed our – my – clan. I walked in, heading for the front desk. There was a young girl that looked to be around my age.

"Can I see a Mia Parker, please?" I asked emotionlessly. I had learned to mask my feelings long ago.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-kun!" the girl said cheerfully. Not another fan girl. "Mia Parker…she's in room 208."

"Thank you." I turned and walked up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. Of course, I wanted to see Mia right away, but what would I say?

_Just say what comes to your mind._ I suggested to myself. _No…that's a bad idea, I'd probably end up saying 'I love you' after a minute or two._

I reach room 208. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I saw a doctor working on Mia's bruised body. Probably from when Itachi dropped her…

"Um…is s-she alright?" I stammered.

The doctor looked surprised. He hadn't noticed me come in. "Yes…" He said, "She just needs rest for awhile. She should wake up in a few days."

_Days?! _I thought. _How much chakra did she use?_

"Oh…okay." I nodded. "May I stay?"

"Of course." He said, "But…if you're not staying overnight, visiting hours are until midnight."

"I plan on staying." I blurted.

I took a seat beside her bed, and laid one hand on hers. I sighed. If only I could have moved my damn legs… I still replayed that fight in my mind. She surpassed any ninja level I'd ever seen. I sighed. I just wanted her to wake up right now, so I could know that she was alright…to see her beautiful blue eyes.

The door opened. I looked behind me, letting go of Mia's hand. It was Naruto and Sakura, along with other ninjas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Kakashi told us what happened," Kiba explained, glaring a little, "So we came to see if she was okay."

"How is she?" Gaara asked quietly. I remembered he and Mia were on good terms.

"The doctor said she just needed to rest for a few days."

"What happened?" Kiba asked. He probably didn't know I had something to do with this.

"Itachi tried kidnapping her…she fought back, and used some of her true power to fight…then passed out. I came just in time."

"I'll kill him…" Kiba muttered.

_Not if I do first. _I thought.

I turned back to Mia, and resisted the urge to let a tear to fall down my face. Ino and Sakura sat down next to me.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so scared, hold me!" Ino hugged me, but I pushed her off.

"Leave me alone." I said coldly.

"I'm gonna get some ramen," Naruto said, "Anyone want anything?"

"If you don't eat it all on the way here," Kiba teased, "I'll have some too."

"Hn." I grunted. "Get me whatever."

Everyone else agreed to get some, and Hinata ended up going with him, blushing – of course – madly.

Everyone else stayed, looking at Mia.

"Sasuke…do you want to take a walk?" Sakura asked after an hour or two.

"No, take one with me." Ino urged.

I stayed quiet for a minute. "No." I replied coldly, "If you want to take a walk, go with each other."

The rest of the day was spent in silence, though Kiba and Naruto were constantly trying to lighten the mood, and Sakura and Ino were constantly telling Naruto to shut up.

As that lazy Shikamaru – who was sleeping as usual – always says, troublesome.

The first four nights were tiring.

I hardly ate or slept, I was too concerned for Mia's sake. She was strong, so how could she be unconscious for four days straight? How much chakra did she use?

Kiba and Gaara, sometimes Neji and Hinata, stayed every night, not eating much, just waiting for her to wake up. I was beyond scared for her.

I must have lost an easy five pounds those four days. I wanted her to open those beautiful eyes; I wanted to see the color she normally had on her cheeks.

The fifth night. Hopefully the last. Most of everyone had left for the night, except for Kiba, Gaara, and I. I was fine with Gaara, seeing as he was only friends with Mia. Dog-boy, on the other hand, I was not fine with. The way he flirted – correction, _tried _flirting – with her made me sick. I was just glad Mia didn't like him back.

Then…who did she like?

Everyone – including me, I'll admit it – liked, as in like liked, _someone_. So…who was she infatuated with?

Surely not with me, she didn't show much interest in me…except for when she was fighting Itachi.

_Try killing Sasuke now. _Her words echoed in my mind, with the rage I had heard before. I shivered.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Hn." I grunted, "Nothing."

"Whatever." Kiba shook his head. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven." Gaara replied. He was sitting next to me, across from Kiba.

"I have to get home…" He said sadly. "Damn, I forgot I had to give Akamaru a bath tonight." He said. Akamaru barked softly.

_Thank you, God. _I thought.

Kiba hesitated, looking at Mia, then he leaned down so his face was only inches away from hers. Then Kiba did something unexpected.

His lips touched hers, slowly, and he put one hand on her cheeked. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but I was already mad as hell. I tackled him from across Mia's sleeping form, making him land on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kiba exclaims.

"Did it ever occur to you that she might not _want _you kissing her?" I asked.

"So? I like her…she'll like me…hopefully." Kiba said, blushing.

"She doesn't like you like that." Gaara said to Kiba, helping us up.

"How would you know?" Kiba asked venomously.

"She told me. And it's quite obvious, especially when you try to flirt with her." Gaara smirked.

"Whatever. Goodbye." Kiba said, taking one last look at Mia, glared at me, and left.

"Stupid dog-boy." I muttered, sitting back in my chair. Gaara took Kiba's seat.

"You like her, don't you?" Gaara smirked again, "And more than just a friend, am I correct?"

"No." I lied.

"Right. I'll pretend like I believe you."

"Why do you care?" I asked, none too kindly.

"She is my friend, as you can see," Gaara said. "Even though I've only known her a week and a half or so, she is my friend. I trust you though, and you'd make an okay match, minus some setbacks on your part."

That was just about the best compliment I could probably ever get from Gaara, and that was the longest speech ever made by him, as far as I knew.

I snorted. "I like her as my friend and teammate, nothing more." I hoped my cheeks weren't red; that would be a dead give away.

"Whatever." Gaara said disinterestedly.

I turned back my attention to Mia. Oh, God, why wouldn't she wake up? I laid my head at the corner of her bed, my head on my arms, and my exhaustion caught up to me, and I fell into a well deserved and unwanted sleep.

**Mia**

"_Ugh." I sighed, "I'm so bored. Katana, when will I wake up?"_

When you wake up, _Katana said simply._

_Since I was alone, I was free to talk aloud with Katana without being thought as crazy, though I probably already was. _

"_Hasn't it been like four days already? How long does it take to get better? I'm actually fine!" I said, jumping up to prove it._

You have been since yesterday, _Katana acknowledged, _so it shouldn't take you longer than tonight.

"_Good." I said._

Good is right, _Katana chuckled. _The Sakura Festival is the day after tomorrow.

_I groaned. "That's all you've been talking about for the past four days! Please find something else to talk about."_

Like what? _Katana asked, annoyed._

_I thought for a moment. I really wanted to know what had happened when Katana had taken over the first time._

"_Tell me what happened when you took over."_

No. _Katana refused._

"_Tell me, or we won't go to the Sakura Festival." I threatened; I knew how much she'd been wanting to go – after all, it _was _the only thing she could talk about for the last few days._

Don't be that way, Mia! _Katana pleaded._

"_Tell me." I told her._

Fine. _Katana agreed reluctantly, _But I won't tell you…I'll show you.

"_What the hell are you talking about now?" I asked, beyond annoyed._

Just close your eyes, _Katana instructed, _and I'll take over from there.

_I did what she said. I closed my eyes, hiding the meadow I was in. _

"_Now what?" I asked._

Just shut up and be quiet. _Katana said calmly. Whatever._

_And suddenly I didn't feel like I was in the same calming meadow anymore. I heard voices, so I opened my eyes, recognizing them._

"How _dare _you," I began, "Leave Mia and I alone."

"Why don't you come with me?" Itachi asked calmly.

_It wasn't me speaking…it was like I was just…there. I could plainly see the anger and fear…and longing…in my – well, Katana's technically, since she was the one in control – eyes. _

_I listened to their conversation without sound, my eyes widening when Itachi kissed me, and following my other self when she ran. I could see every detail, everything Katana had seen when she was me; I had seen the fear in her eyes when she was pinned to the tree. I could hear the terror in her voice when she cried for help, and I could hear the terrifyingly calm reply Itachi had said. Then everything went black, and the other me was in flames, screaming, "Try to kill Sasuke now. Try to take me back to the hell you call the Akatsuki now!"_

_I continued to watch this battle between Itachi and the unrecognizable me – she had long red hair and cruel blood red eyes, when I said, "Stop!" I couldn't take this anymore. I remembered that part, and I didn't think I could relive it again. It immediately stopped, and I was back in the meadow._

_I sat down heavily, breathing hard. I did not want to relive those moments. It was so evil, I almost killed someone, even though they were evil as well. But I felt so…powerful…I liked it. To be in control, to be the one who could end a person's life was just…powerful. There was no other word to describe it. _

_I hated that feeling, yet I felt so drawn to it. That's how crazy I am._

I think it's time to wake up now…_Katana said._

"_Finally." I said, still breathing heavily. _

_My last thought before everything went black was the image of Sasuke under Itachi's foot, with a kunai in his hand._

"Ah!" I said, jerking awake.

"I see someone's awake." Gaara said, unsurprisingly; he never slept.

"Hi Gaara!" I greeted, "How long was I out?" I don't know why I asked, maybe time dragged on in that dream meadow.

"Four days," Gaara said slowly, "Five counting since it's two in the morning."

"Wow…" My voice trailed off. I poked Sasuke's head. "Hey, Sasuke, wake up!" I whisper.

"Hn…" He grunted sleepily; when he saw me his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "You're awake. About time."

"Hn." I grunted. "Katana has a question for you guys, by the way."

"Which is?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"When's the Sakura Festival? She's making me go."

"It's tomorrow, considering today is the next day." Gaara replied.

"Smart ass." I mumble. Gaara snorted.

_So we've got today to get a dress, shoes, make up –_

_No make up! _I shouted in my mind.

_Okay, okay, _Katana said, _but still, we should get a shopping buddy._

_What is it with girls and shopping? _I thought.

"Perfect." I said, "Now I have to have a 'shopping buddy', whatever that is."

"Go ask Sakura or Ino." Sasuke suggested. I thought he thought they were positively annoying.

"Too preppy for me." I replied, "I'll ask Hinata."

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Is there any chance of me leaving this place?" I asked.

"Not till morning." Gaara replies.

_Damn, that means no shower. _I thought.

"So now what?" I asked, sighing in boredom.

"Get some rest," Sasuke replies.

"Ironic, I've been doing that for the past four – five – days."

Sasuke and Gaara both snorted. I lied back down on my bed, hoping sleep would come.

Apparently, I was lucky. Sleep _did _come.

I blinked to find sun shining down on me through the window. My stomach growled.

"Here." Sasuke handed me a tray of eggs, bread, and apple, and some water.

"Yum."

"Morning." Gaara greeted.

"Morning." I replied.

"I called Hinata for you," Gaara said quietly, "She'll meet you at three to shop."

"Thanks." I said through my mouthful of food. "What time is it?"

"Ten am."

"I've gotta go train. See you later." Sasuke said, walking out of the room.

"So how long have you been at the hospital waiting?" I asked.

"Since we heard about it. I never left, and neither did Sasuke…or Kiba, as a matter of fact."

"Odd," I said, "I didn't see him last night."

"He had to wash his dog..." Gaara replied simply, though there was an unrecognizable undercurrent in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I sighed, "You said that as if he were a squished up bug under your shoe."

"That's one hell of a way to put it," Gaara smirked, crossing his arms, "But in my opinion, that Kiba kid is an idiotic loser."

I could feel he was trying to hide something.

"Whatever you're hiding, there's no use." I said, "I'm gonna find out sooner or later. I'd rather have it out sooner."

Gaara sighed. "It's nothing, really… although you had your first kiss yesterday."

"WHAT?!?!" I shriek, dropping my forkful of eggs.

"Don't overreact, Mia. In my opinion, it doesn't count."

"First of all, who with?!?!" I exasperated.

"Kiba."

"Argh!" I groaned, "Can't he see I don't like him like that. Why'd my first kiss need to have me unconscious for it?"

"Life can be cruel." Gaara snorted quietly.

_You know…it doesn't really count. _Katana said thoughtfully.

_Huh?_

_Well, you know, that little peck on Sasuke's cheek you gave him when they were celebrating your birthday._

"Oh." I said aloud.

"What?"

"Kiba wasn't my first kiss – thank God."

"Then who?" Gaara asked, perplexed.

"That's my secret." I smirked, "I'm done, can I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll walk you home."

Gaara checked me out of the hospital, and silently walked me home, occasionally making smart remarks about stuff. I swear, he's a smart ass.

"Here's home, Mia." He said, walking me up to my door. "Remember, Hinata's coming at three."

"Got it." I said, "How long till you leave for the Sand Village?" I asked. I was going to miss him.

"We leave one or two days after the Sakura festival." Gaara replied, "Temari wanted to spend it with her boyfriend – I think you've met him, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, we met. Bye Gaara, I seriously need a shower and some clean clothes." I wave my good byes and ran upstairs into the bathroom.

It felt so good to have the hot water tend to my sore body. I felt like I could stay there forever and not care about the rest of the world, but Katana – of course – reminded me to go get ready.

_Mia! _Katana almost shouted, _Go get dressed! Hurry, hurry, hurry! I can't wait to go shopping for _once

_Okay, Katana, _I thought, _you are _freaking me out

_Sorry, _Katana apologized, _I'm just so excited._

_I can see that. It's very hard _not _to see that._

I got dressed in the usual – blah blah blah – and put my Converse on. I looked at the alarm clock on my night table. It was twelve, so I had three hours to do whatever I wanted.

Ironically, I had nothing to do except wallow in my boredom. I tried listening to music, but Katana's excitement for the Sakura Festival was starting to rub off on me.

Was I supposed to wear formal clothes? Was it going to be like a dance, or something? A thousand thoughts a minute raced through my head. Most importantly, of course, what the heck was I gonna wear?!?!

Finally, _finally_, Hinata came at three sharp. I heard a knock on the door, and I came to answer it, grabbing some money on the way out.

"Hi, Hinata." I said shyly, after all, I didn't know her well.

"H-hi Mia." Hinata stammered. She was just as shy as me; I could tell we were gonna get along great.

"So where do we go?"

"The mall…" She trails off timidly.

"Right. Lead the way."

We had gone to a variety of dress shops, finding no dresses – or kimonos, as people here call them – to my liking.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed over Hinata's slim white kimono – Katana advised to act…unlike myself for this occasion – "You look great!"

"It's a very traditional kimono, but I like it," Hinata blushed, "Especially the blue designs on it."

"It's beautiful. Maybe I'll get something traditional too, instead of that trash we found at all those other stores."

Hinata giggled, and went to go pay for her dress and shoes.

_So…can I stop acting preppy now? _I asked.

_You're not very good at acting it – especially when you called clothes from other stores trash – so yeah, I guess you can. _Katana explained.

_Yay! _I silently cheered.

Hinata came back with a bag. "Okay, now all we need to do is get you a kimono."

"And shoes…" I added.

Hinata giggled, blushing, "Yeah, t-that too."

We walked out of that store and continued through the mall. We went into the first kimono shop we _hadn't _tried.

I pretty much regretted that decision.

All the dresses there looked sluttish, all so freaking revealing and not even ending above the knees.

"Hinata… let's just get outta here." I told her, and she nodded quickly.

I took a look at the store's name. _FDI: Fashionable, Desirable, and Irresistible_ was what the store was called.

_More like SMP: A Slut's Market Place. _I thought, shaking my head. Katana laughed maniacally.

So we spent two hours looking at dresses, none to our liking – okay, fine, _my _liking – so we decided to head to one _last _kimono store before we went home.

I shuffled through a bunch of short black kimonos. Too revealing, too big, too small, all those problems.

I sighed, "I think we should give up, Hinata." I said, "I can't find any –"

Then my eyes spotted a beautiful black kimono with long sleeves, and red outlining the waist.

"It's awesome!" I said, taking the dress, and going to the dressing rooms.

"You look great." Hinata said, "B-but don't you think it's a bit p-plain?"

_I agree with Hinata. _Katana said.

"Yes, but with a little tweaking it could be very nice. Plus, there's nothing else to see, so why not?"

"True. Let's go look for some shoes."

I ended getting up black flats to match my dress. I paid for my stuff, and walked out the store with Hinata.

"I'll see you later, Hinata," I waved, "I need to go get some more stuff, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, s-sure. I'll see y-you to-tomorrow!" She stuttered, waving, and ran off to her home.

_So what do you need? _Katana asked.

_Well, some scissors, earrings, and maybe a ribbon – but no bow – for the waist?_

_Sounds good. I'll be able to do the cutting, if you tell me what you're planning. _Katana offered.

_Thanks, I'll tell you later, I need to focus on getting my stuff before the mall closes._

_Which is in thirty minutes._

_Oh crap!_

I ran to the general store and got some scissors, ribbon, and snacks – it was gonna be a long night.

_Where do I find an earring store? _I asked in frustration.

_I have no clue. _Katana said. _I think we should go, it's around five minutes to six._

_I'll just have to go without earrings, then._

I sprinted home, thinking about all the tweaking my dress would need, not that I didn't mind it the way it was.

"I'm home!" I shout, racing to my room.

"Good for you." Sasuke said from the kitchen.

I locked myself in my room and scattered everything on my bed.

_Okay, Mia, _Katana began, _What do you want to do to your dress?_

_Um…how about some slits for my legs, and maybe a V-neck or something._

_How about the ribbon? _Katana asked.

_I can tie it to my waist._

_Okay, _Katana said. _Let me take over so I can do it._

She was just about to take over when I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Just let me in, Mia." Sasuke said.

I unlocked my door. "What?" I asked, "I have a dress to work on, you know?"

_Oh, my God, I sound so snobbish. _I almost choked on that thought.

"Yeah, well," Sasuke smirked, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering…the Sakura Festival…I-I need a date, and I don't want to take an-any annoying fan girls…and I keep running out of excuses to tell them."

Since when does he stammer? And whenever a girl asked him out, he always gave out a flat out _no_. Awkward…

"Well…I need a date, too, I guess…" I blushed, looking down at my feet, "I guess we can g-go to-together." I was blushing like _crazy_. Literally.

Sasuke went a little pink. "Thanks. You're way better than any other crazy fan girl out there."

I giggled, "Thanks…I guess. Now I need to get back to my dress, or I won't be able to go to the Festival. That would be sad." I smirked.

"I'm not stopping you." Sasuke smirked, walking into his room.

I locked my door again.

"What just…happened?" I whispered to myself.

_I believe someone just got asked out…_Katana teased. _HE LIKES YOU!!!_

_Don't scream, please. _I thought, _And I'm choosing to ignore that comment._

_It's true though…_

_You don't know. _I almost snapped, _It's not like you can _magically _pop into his mind and find out._

_That would be very useful. _Katana said thoughtfully.

"Just take over so we can get this over with." I groaned quietly.

**Sasuke**

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

I flopped onto my bed, thinking, _She said yes! Beat that, Dog-boy!_

I was still pissed as hell from when he kissed her, but I was glad I had the courage to ask her out, she might have said yes to Kiba.

_Should I get her a gift? _I thought. _I'm clueless in love…what am I supposed to do now?_

This was my first date. Oh, now I wish I had some advice…

Kakashi! As much as I hated to ask, I could get at least _some _advice from him…even if he was a pervert…

I sighed, getting up and heading downstairs.

I pretty much ran out the house, feeling completely stupid for what I was about to do.

I went to the first place I could think of: the training grounds. Kakashi probably wasn't there, but I had left training early, and he was too busy reading his perverted book.

Fortunately, I found him sitting by the same tree I left him at, still reading his god damn book.

"What brings you here, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off his book, "Training?"

"No." I answered. "I need…advice."

Kakashi never took his eyes off the book. "For what?"

"I have a date…and I don't know what to do."

This seemed to catch Kakashi's interest. "Well, who's the lucky girl?"

"Not telling."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." He said smugly.

"Just tell me if I'm supposed to get her a gift or not."

"Well…there are always flowers," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "Does she like flowers?"

"I don't know…she doesn't really seem like the type, but maybe." I replied.

"How about chocolates?"

"I heard her talk to G – a friend about them, so yeah, I guess." I lied, afraid I blew it.

"Then get her that, I guess." Kakashi smirked, "So after the date, what base are you trying to get to?"

"Huh?"

"I recommend not getting farther than second base on the first date, especially if she's the shy type, maybe after the third you could –"

"Stop!" I interrupted, "I am not listening to you."

"Whatever, but you know you want to." Kakashi smirked again.

"I shouldn't have asked a pervert for dating advice…" I muttered as I walked away.

"Have fun with Mia on your date!" Kakashi called after me.

_Oh, crap._


	11. Mia's first date

**Mia**

Training was brutal the next day, partly because I hadn't trained in a while. The only thing we did do, though, was spar, and it was fun. I ended beating Sakura and Naruto in less than five minutes – courtesy of Katana, no doubt – each.

Now I was fighting Sasuke. Again.

I was panting by the time I stood up again to face him. He seemed to do a good job at hiding he was tired, but he was tired nevertheless.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I shouted. I knew I wasn't being fair, what with Katana helping me with all the Jutsus – apparently only Shikamaru was the only one able to do that Jutsu – not many other people could learn, but I was too damn tired to care.

Sasuke jumped out of the way just before I had caught his shadow.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shouted, blowing out fire from his mouth.

I dodged it in a whirl.

_So…God…damn…tired! _I panted. _You'd think after 30 minutes of fighting he'd give up._

Katana snickered. _He's like you. He's too stubborn to lose…though for different reasons._

_I know. _I sighed, dodging a bunch of kunai coming my way.

Sasuke smirked. "Tired yet?" He asked.

"Not a bit." I almost panted, "How 'bout you?"

"Nope."

"Damn it." I muttered. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I made twenty or so clones, and each started attacking Sasuke, all at the same time. Sasuke managed to beat most of them, but missed me. I was about to tackle him when he disappeared.

"Damn it, where'd he –" I didn't get to finish that sentence, because Sasuke had tackled me, shoving a kunai to my neck.

"Sasuke wins…finally." Kakashi mutters that last word.

Sasuke gets off me, helping me up. He smirked.

"Okay, training's over." Kakashi announces, "Have fun at the Sakura Festival." He winked at Sasuke and I. Sasuke seemed embarrassed, and I was utterly confused.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells, "Would you like to go to the Sakura Festival with me…y-you k-know as m-my date?"

"No." And he said he was running out of excuses.

"Why not?" Sakura seemed crushed.

"I already have a date."

"WHAT?" Naruto blurted, "HOW COME AN EMO LIKE SASUKE GETS A DATE AND I DON'T?!?!"

"Shut up, loser!" Sakura said. "Who are you taking?" She asked Sasuke.

"You'll see." Sasuke smirked. "I don't want anyone kidnapping her before the Festival."

_Oh…my…God. They actually kidnap his dates? _I thought.

_I hope not…then again, Konoha girls are always thinking about guys._

_That really doesn't help at all._

"I gotta go, I _really _need to get ready." I blushed.

"You're going?" Naruto seemed excited, "I thought you said you weren't going."

"My spirit convinced me." I replied, "Bye!"

I sprinted home, and took a shower. I washed my hair and everything, even using those little spa lotions Sakura gave me for my birthday.

When I got out, I put a robe on, and attempted – and succeeded, I'm proud to say – in blow drying my hair, even though it took two hours. Who knew there were any blow driers here?

I got out of the bathroom, only to bump into Sasuke.

"S-sorry Sasuke." I apologized, blushing like a maniac, realizing I was in a towel.

"Uh…sorry." Sasuke averted his eyes anywhere away from me.

I rushed into my room.

_At least he's not a pervert…_Katana said mockingly.

_Please, shut up, _I thought, _you're so not funny._

"Wow…I don't look half bad." I stared at myself in the mirror.

Katana chuckled, _Of course not. You look beautiful._

I stared at what I was wearing. The plain black kimono was now sleeveless, and there were slits at either side of the dress of my legs, reaching up to my thighs. The red ribbon was wrapped twice around my waist, tied up into a little bow at my left hip. I had also tied a piece of ribbon to my ankle, just because I thought it looked nice, and that it matched the bracelet Neji gave me for my birthday.

Much to my disapproval, Katana put make up on me – damn her control – though, thankfully, it was only lip gloss and mascara – another thing I didn't know they had hear. Now if only they had internet here.

"Hey, Mia, you ready?" Sasuke knocked on my door.

"Yeah." I opened my door. "So…not to be girly or anything…but, how do I look?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Uh…um…you look g-great." He stammered.

I blushed. "Sorry I asked. Let's go."

Sasuke led me out of the house, and we walked in silence to the restaurant we were supposed to meet everyone.

"So," I said, trying to make conversation, "How many dates have you been on? Must have been a lot, huh?"

Sasuke fidgeted a little. Oh God, why did I just ask the first thing that popped into my head?

"None." He shrugged.

"None? You're the heart throb of Konoha," I said; he's probably the heart throb of _every _village, "You don't like anyone here?"

"They're too annoying; they never learn to leave me alone." Sasuke replied.

"Oh…" I said.

"How many dates have you ever been on?" Sasuke smirked.

"Same answer."

Sasuke seemed surprised, "Everyone loves you here, and no one asked you out back home?"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "It's messed up. I've only been here two or three weeks and I'm loved."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, where do you like it better, home, or here?"

"Konoha _is _my home." I replied.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

I was suddenly self conscious. I blushed a little, looking away, "I've got friends here, more than I've ever had in my whole life, and they seem to care about me…I don't know, I just feel…loved…even though with crazy fans I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Sasuke snorted. "It's not."

I glanced at what Sasuke was wearing. He was wearing his normal blue Uchiha shirt under a red jacket, with black pants.

"I thought this was a formal festival." I said, referring to his clothes.

"This is pretty much what guys wear to festivals. Girls just make it a tradition to wear kimonos. It's considered traditional."

"Konoha has a double standard," I muttered. Sasuke smirked.

_If I knew guys could wear whatever they wanted, I would have come dressed up as a man._

_Do you even know how wrong that sounds? _Katana asked incredulously.

"HEY! IT'S SASUKE AND MIA!" I heard Naruto's damn voice shout.

"Hey!" Our group – Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Rock Lee, Choji, Shino, Ino, and the oh-so-annoying Kiba, with his cute Akamaru – called out.

"Hi." I said, sitting next to Gaara.

"Hi Mia!" Kiba said excitedly, and then stopped to look at me, staring full on at my chest. "Wow…Mia, you look beautiful."

_Katana…I think you made the V-neck a little too deep…_I thought.

_I think so too. _Katana agreed slowly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped, "Hi!"

I noticed what she was wearing. A hot pink strapless little number, barely reaching her knees, and hot pink high heels.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura pouted a little, obviously disappointed Sasuke didn't notice her dress. I mentally celebrated, however.

"Um, Sakura," I began, "Where did you get that dress? I never saw it in the mall." Actually, I doubt the only place someone could find that is back home.

"When we visited your world, silly!" Sakura laughed like a prep.

How did she ever find the time doing that? I will probably never know.

"So Sasuke, where's your date?" Sakura asked, a little bit of hate coloring her tone. I almost shuddered.

"You were just talking to her." Sasuke replied.

"Mia?!" The whole – and I mean _whole _– table asked.

"Yeah." I said. I stole a glance at Kiba; I felt guilty for turning him down with a lame excuse – though at the time it was true, in my defense – and then showing up with Sasuke. Being a teenager sucks, let me tell you.

"I smell love birds…" Naruto whispered, though we heard him, including the homicidal Sakura, who hit him.

We ordered our food, talking nonchalantly, laughing – okay, not Sasuke and Gaara, they're too cool to talk much – and having to deal with Kiba trying to flirt with me, Sakura trying arduously to flirt with Sasuke, Naruto trying even harder to flirt with Sakura, and Ino fighting with Sakura to leave Sasuke alone.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet destiny gave you for your birthday," Neji commented over his soup. Many people groaned a little.

"Yes, I love the bracelet destiny and _you _gave me." I said, ignoring everyone's groans. Neji's eyes diverted away from my wrist to his food.

"Hey, Mia, why do you stick up for 'destiny'?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Naruto!" A few scolding people said.

"I don't mind," I snorted, leaning back in my seat, "Just because you don't believe in destiny doesn't mean you have to make fun of it. And in a sense, it comes back to haunt you. Haven't you ever heard of karma? Or 'what goes around comes around'?"

"No." Oh, right. I'm from a different dimension; he doesn't know this.

"Never mind, then." I sighed.

"Thank you." Neji whispered. I nodded.

"Is everyone done yet?" Naruto asked impatiently. "The firework show is going to start in ten minutes!"

"We're done, jeez, loser." Sasuke said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU –" Naruto was cut off by Ino placing her hand on his mouth.

"Don't cause a scene, idiot!" Ino whispered.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru yawned, "Can we just go now."

"Oh, come on!" Temari shouted from the exit, "The fireworks are just about to start!"

Everyone ran outside, towards the plaza, to where the fireworks view was the best.

"Everything's so q-quiet," Hinata whispered, "I t-think i-it's going to start n-now."

"I hope so!" Tenten whispered.

"Me too." I was secretly bubbling with excitement.

"Sasuke, hold me, we can share this romantic moment together." Sakura said.

_Not only is she flat out offering herself to him, she's doing it while knowing he's on a _dateI thought angrily.

I almost rejoiced when I heard him say no. Gaara nudged me. "Jealous, much?" He whispered so low that even I strained to hear.

"No."

Gaara only smirked.

I inwardly sighed. "Hey, Sasuke," I said,

"Yeah?"

I inched closer to him, blushing like mad. "Um…when do you think they'll start?"

My only answer was a huge explosion, and sparks flying into the sky.

"Oh, right about now." Sasuke smirked.

"Just like Gaara," I muttered, "An original smart ass."

Everyone watched the display in silence. I glanced at Temari and Shikamaru; she was in his arms, gazing at the display, her head on his shoulder. I looked away as they slowly kissed, and accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

I blushed and whispered an apology, then looked back up into the beautiful colored sky.

_It's so damn beautiful. _I thought.

_I know. _Katana breathed.

I wasn't really aware of the hand that took mine until it was fully clenching it. I almost jerked it away until I saw it was Sasuke's hand. I liked the way my hand fit in his.

I looked up to his face; he was blushing, a little, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

I laid my head on his shoulder, still looking up at the fireworks. I never wanted that moment to end. I just wanted to live in that moment forever, Sasuke's hand in mine – or other way around, I'm not sure – and my head on his shoulder.

_If only I could freeze time, _I thought. Katana, amazingly, stayed quiet.

It ended way too soon for my liking. The fireworks gradually stopped from a bunch of loud explosions at once to once every few minutes, until it just stopped. Lovers looked sadly at the sky, still holding onto their loved one, wishing for more sparks.

My eye caught a family with a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to be ten, and the girl around five. The two seemed so happy, playing tag, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their parents were laughing, hugging whichever came their way, playing as well.

Oh, how I wished for a family like that.

Sasuke tugged on my hand, and I returned to reality. We were at the back of the group, beginning to walk around the village. I followed them quietly, my hand never leaving Sasuke's.

"That was a great show!" Choji exclaimed.

"The best ever!" Ino agreed.

"I-it w-was fasc-fascinating." Hinata stammered.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT YEAR! BELIEVE –"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Man, could you stop yelling, it's such a drag." Shikamaru complained, but his attention never wavered from Temari.

We walked around the village – something that is painfully boring, I must say – talking and laughing. Kiba and Naruto played a prank on Shikamaru, who ended up with his pants around his ankle.

No one could stop laughing – with the possible exception of Gaara and Sasuke, who consider themselves too cool to laugh – at Shikamaru, who had acted disinterestedly, though his eyes showed deep embarrassment, though it showed satisfaction for pummeling them.

All in all, that night was the _best_ ever.

"This was a great night." I said to Sasuke, who was walking silently beside me.

"Yes, it was." He chuckled.

It was silent the rest of the way home. I wanted to hold Sasuke's hand again so _badly_, as if it was the only thing that would save me from falling into a deep abyss of hell.

Sasuke unlocked the door, letting me inside first. He hesitated.

"L-let me walk you to your room." He stammered.

"Um…sure." I said.

It was kind of awkward, but I relished the feeling of being with him. We stopped at my door.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" He smirks.

"No. Best ever." I blushed. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

_Go for it, Mia. _Katana encouraged, _You can do it!_

"Um…this'll be kinda awkward, but I just wanna say...that I-I had s-so much f-fun –"

"Just spit it out."

"Okay…but you're gonna be surprised," I muttered.

I took a deep breath, and then stood at the tips of my toes, almost leveling the huge height difference. I leaned my head up, facing him, and pressed my lips to his. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, giving him time to pull away. Surprisingly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, returning the kiss.

_He loves you too! _Katana practically screamed.

_Go away! You're ruining the moment! _I thought.

I'm serious, if I hadn't been inches from my door, my leg would have popped up. I felt the corner of Sasuke's mouth go up in a half smile, cradling me in his arms.

"Mia…" Sasuke murmured.

I hugged him tighter. "Yes?"

"You're right. I am surprised."

"Told you." I snorted. I yawned.

"I guess it's time for us to go to bed." Sasuke concluded, "We've got training tomorrow, even though Kakashi's bound to be late."

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke." I say cheesily.

Sasuke almost half smiled, "Sweet dreams."

He slowly walked into his room, and I into mine. I slowly dressed into my pajamas, slipping my shoes off my sore feet, and flopped onto bed, reminiscing the last five minutes of my life.

_That was…incredible…_I thought.

_Young love. _Katana chuckled.

_And my first kiss…with Sasuke…_

_Well, technically, it's your fourth kiss._

I sighed, resting my head on my pillow, _But this one actually _counts

_Go to sleep, Mia, _Katana urged, _Maybe you'll see your little Sasuke-kun and give him a big kiss tomorrow! _

"Stop teasing…shut…up." I murmured, falling into a dream filled sleep, and all with Sasuke.


	12. Pretty random chapter

**Author's note: **Sorry about the short chapter! I kinda had writer's block… Please comment if it's funny or not.

**Itachi**

I felt like killing Sasuke after seeing them at the fireworks show. Seeing how he held her hand, shyly inching closer to her. He would glance at her every time he was sure she wasn't looking. Now I could only imagine what the hell was going on in their home.

Irritation enveloped me. My brother, the weakling, could sway Mia's heart. If only Katana weren't so unselfish and pure…then I might have a chance. I could take her from little brother, and hold her tight in _my _arms.

If I had to admit, I was feeling quite fond of the hostess. But that would only make tolerating her easier; jealousy ripped at the very depths of the heart I locked up.

I almost laughed at the thought of being jealous. Me, be jealous of little brother, the weakling? Impossible.

A thought came to me at that moment. If I wanted to get Katana, I had to pretty much win over Mia's heart…but how?

_Just focus on your mission, _I thought to myself, _Bring her to Pein, and then think of how to sway her heart…_

**Kiba**

Mia looked so hot in her kimono. I was a little hurt that she said no to me and yes to Uchiha, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I'll win Mia over if it's the last thing I do!

Damn Uchiha.

**Sakura**

He asked Mia as his date instead of me? Why? I've loved Sasuke for so much longer, cherished his presence, and never gave up hope since he left us…

What's so special about her, anyway? Just because she has a spirit, doesn't really mean she's all that. It can't be the spirit, it's much like a demon, but Naruto has one too and everyone pretty much treats him like crap…

Is it because of her eyes? I will admit, she's got the most perplexing eyes.

Maybe her hair. Nah, it's too plain looking.

Her personality? She's shy, funny, and cool. But I'm that too, and I don't see Sasuke-kun asking _me _out.

I give up. But what the heck makes her so freaking _special_? Honestly, she's not _that _pretty!

I'm lying in bed, still awake, listening to Tenten's light snoring, and still thinking about that damn Mia.

I groan, remembering how she looked in her kimono.

It's simple, but everyone thinks she looks beautiful.

My dress is drop dead gorgeous. You can't even get it in this _dimension_! But no one comments.

So what's so special about her?

Nothing, that's what.

I hope…

I sigh, shifting my position in bed.

I have one last thought before drifting to sleep.

_If she steals my Sasuke-kun away from me, she's so dead._

**Naruto**

I'm still up at three in the morning! Heck, I'm not even tired yet! Believe it!

I just finished my fifteenth bowl of ramen, and I need to heat up another one. I hate how long I have to wait just to cook it.

_MUST HAVE RAMEN! _

**Sasuke**

Tonight was magical, so to speak. If this was a dream, I'd never want it to end. Forget Itachi, forget revenge, and forget my clan. Right now all that matters to me is Mia.

I think I'm truly in love.

Oh God, I'm probably going to have to ask the perverted Kakashi for advice again.


	13. babysitting sucks

Chapter 13

**Mia**

I awoke to the smell of food.

_Yum…_I sighed.

_Morning. _Katana greeted happily, _How's our little lovebird today?_

_Grrr…_I growled. Then I remembered the night before.

I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming that moment, but I wasn't entirely so. I'd been so accustomed to live without love that the feeling was so unusual and dreamlike.

I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Sasuke." I said quietly.

Sasuke smiled a little, his eyes twinkling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning." He said, giving my forehead a little peck.

My lips were _very _jealous of my forehead.

I smiled. "So I wasn't dreaming…" I whisper, almost to myself.

"Neither was I." Sasuke replied. "Want some eggs?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" I giggled. Sasuke smirked.

I set the table while Sasuke served some eggs. We sat down, Sasuke across from me.

"Before we go to training…" Sasuke trailed off, blushing a light pink.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, I rather you not tell anyone we're dating…I don't want any fan girl try to kill you."

"So it _is _true!" I exclaimed, "Fan girls _do _kidnap your dates!"

Sasuke smirked. "That's not what I said, and they didn't kidnap _you_."

"Aw," I teased, "Is Sasuke defending his beloved fan girls?"

Sasuke smirked – yet again. "I'm not defending them. But you never know."

I snorted. "You never know…and yeah, I guess it's a good idea too, 'cause my fan boys will band together with your fans and kill us all."

Sasuke chuckled, taking our plates to the sink. "That'll be one hell of a day."

"No duh."

"Come on; let's go to training before Naruto claims us as late."

"And face his very loud wrath." I muttered, getting my twin katana and weapon pouch.

We used the long way to get to the training grounds, so it was pretty deserted, and gave us plenty of time to hold hands and what not. Before we were at the training grounds, Sasuke gave me a quick kiss, one that I relished.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto screamed as we made our way to the training grounds.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She looked a little hateful, which intensified when she saw me.

"Hey." I greeted, jumping into a tree. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour. I'm gonna beat Kakashi into a tree when he gets here. Believe it!" Naruto growled.

"Give it a rest, Naruto." Sakura snapped.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi had just appeared out of nowhere, next to Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto fell to the ground. "Where the heck were you?!"

"I got lost on the path of life, so –"

"OH, SHUT UP!" Naruto spat, "Next time get a better excuse."

"You know what," Kakashi challenged, "Fine, then I guess I won't tell you about our missions today."

"We have a mission?" Sakura exclaimed, "What is it?"

"Well, the first two are D ranked, but our last is a B one." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"D ranked?" I whispered.

"Means it's really easy." Sasuke whispered back.

"So I'm guessing a B ranked mission is really hard, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, pair up," Kakashi instructed, "One group will walk some dogs, the other will baby-sit."

"Sasuke," Sakura said sweetly, "Wanna pair up with me?"

"No." He replied coldly.

"I'll baby-sit, Kakashi." I offered.

"So will I," Sasuke agreed.

"Fine, here's the address you have to go to," Kakashi winked at Sasuke, handed him a piece of paper, and turned to Naruto and Sakura, "So that means you two will dog walk. I'll meet you at here at three."

Sasuke led me away from the training grounds. He smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The look on your face." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm imagining the look on your face when I do this," Sasuke smirked again and pulled me close. His lips crashed onto mine, his hand on the small of my back, the other on my cheek.

I was dumbstruck for less than a moment, and then fully savored his lips on mine. I snaked my arms around his neck, and my foot slowly popped up – how preppy – without me noticing. When I finally _did _notice, I put it down, blushing, then pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my," I breathed, "My face is red."

"You weren't breathing." Sasuke smirked, holding my hand.

"You're right, I wasn't." I said, "Let's get to the house."

Sasuke looked at the paper and then led me to a few houses down the street.

"We're here." He said, knocking on the door.

A young woman answered, who had dark rings around her eyes. "Are you the ninjas who're babysitting?" she asked.

_Why do ninjas have to baby-sit? _I thought.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay, come in." She smiled, leading us into a small living room. There were three other kids, two were twins who looked three, and the other was a ten year old girl.

"I'm going to be gone till two," The lady informed, "The twins are Hotaru" – she pointed to a small little girl, "And the other is Jin. The ten year old is Momoko." She pointed to a little blonde girl with green eyes.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll be at the spa if you need me," The mother assured, "Bye, kids!"

The twins mumbled out a good bye while the girl just nodded.

"Hi." Momoko greeted cheerily. "I'm Momoko."

"I'm Mia," I smiled, "That's Sasuke."

Momoko gave Sasuke a huge smile. "Hi Sasuke!" she squealed.

"Hn." He grunted.

"That's Jin and Hotaru," Momoko pointed to the twins, "They're only three."

I walked over to them, "They're so cute!" I muttered to myself.

"Hi! I'm Jin!" The little boy greeted with a huge smile.

"I'm Mia." I chuckled, "And who's the little cutie next to you?"

"I-I'm…Hotaru." Hotaru stammered through the finger in her mouth.

"You three hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not, but I'm pretty sure Jin and Hotaru are." Momoko sat by Sasuke on the couch.

I walked to the fridge. "Do they like sandwiches?"

"Yeah, especially banana and ham ones."

_That just sounds…gross. _I thought.

_But they're still so cute!! _Katana gushed, _Aw, look how cute Jin's smile is!_

Katana is such a girly girl…

I took out some bread, ham, bananas, and a knife. I made one sandwich figuring that would be enough for three year olds, cut them in half, then handed them to the twins.

"Here you go. Eat up." I said, sitting on the ground next to them.

Jin pretty much stuffed his face, while Hotaru ate neatly, taking small bites.

Momoko just sat there talking to Sasuke – look who's got a crush – about gibberish, and Sasuke was ignoring her.

A little while later, Jin became very – as in _very _– bored.

"I wanna play Hide and Go Seek!" He shouted.

"Me too." Hotaru said quietly.

"Me three!" Momoko said excitedly.

"Not playing." Sasuke said.

"Yes you are," I said.

"Why?"

I decided to whisper the next part in his ear so no one would be offended, "You do want silence, don't you?"

"Okay, who's It?" Sasuke said abruptly.

"You guys have to catch _us_!" Jin challenged.

Sasuke smirked. "No problem."

"Count to…thirty," Momoko instructed, "Keep your eyes closed! No cheating. Start counting!"

"One, two, three," Sasuke sighed. "The things you make me do."

I smirked, "Four, five, six…it's your choice."

"Where the hell are they?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

We'd been searching all over the damn house for half an hour, and we _still _couldn't find them!

"I don't know! Check the kitchen again!" I said, "I'll check their rooms."

Sasuke nodded and we split up. God, who knew they were so good at this?

_Either you're really bad at this game, or…no, you're just bad at this game, _Katana snickered.

_You are so _not _helping. _I snapped. _Where the hell can they be?_

_Um…did you check the bathroom? _Katana suggested.

_Worth trying again._ I sighed, jogging to the bathroom. I checked in the tub. Empty.

I groaned. "I'm getting way too old for this."

That's when I hear it. Someone snickered. I turned to the sound…the bathroom sink.

_There's no way anyone can fit in there. _I thought, slowly kneeling down in front of it. I opened it, and to my surprise, out comes Hotaru snickering, her hand trying to muffle it.

"Gotcha!" I said, carefully taking her outta there. "You're good!"

"Nah," Hotaru giggled, "Jin and Momoko are better."

_I don't even wanna know. _I thought.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I cried over a set of loud pitched giggles, "I found Hotaru."

"Found Momoko." I found Momoko seating on the couch, while Sasuke was searching the kitchen cabinets.

"Where?"

"Behind the fridge. Where'd you find Hotaru?" He asked.

"Bathroom sink." I replied slowly.

"You're gonna have a _hard _time finding Jin," Momoko giggled, "He rocks at this."

"Crap." Sasuke muttered. "I think I'm going to reconsider the idea of having kids. They're too damn annoying."

"You do know that you were a kid once?" I smirked.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke groaned, "Look upstairs, I'll look downstairs."

"Fine." I said, racing upstairs.

I walked into the first room I found. It was probably the kids' parent's room, what with it being plain and mature. I looked under the bed. Nothing. I checked the closet. Zip.

_Crap, _I thought, _This is way harder than I thought it'd be._

"Jin," I called out, "You there?" Maybe he'd start snickering…

Nothing. Damn, those two weren't kidding when they said Jin was gonna be hard to find.

I walked into the next room. It was pink – ew – so I pretty much guessed this was room belonged to Momoko and Hotaru.

"What is it with girls and pink?" I muttered to myself, looking under the beds.

_Who knows…_Katana said.

"Did you find him?" I called to Sasuke.

"No." He called back. I could hear him muttering about how much he hated this game.

I sighed, walking to the next room, which happened to belong to Jin. It was a soft blue, with a navy blue bed and a small desk.

I checked in the closet and under his bed. Nada. God, this was frustrating.

_Where would a three year old like Jin hide? _I thought to myself.

_Well, if he were anything like Momoko and Hotaru, he'd probably hide in a very unexpected place. _Katana offered.

_I'm beginning to hate this game. _I sighed. Katana merely snickered.

"Found him!" Sasuke hollered. "Hey! Get back here, twerp!"

I snickered, and then ran downstairs. Jin was running all around the kitchen, ducking under chairs and the dining table, where Sasuke didn't fit, and then dashing out to run around.

I followed him under the table. It was cramped under there; I felt freakishly huge.

"Gotcha!" I said, lunging for him. I missed, and my face met tiled floor.

"HA HA HA!" Jin yelled, "You missed!"

Sasuke took his chance and grabbed Jin.

"What – hey!" Jin exclaimed.

Sasuke picked him up and dropped him onto the couch with his sisters. "Stay put." He ordered.

"You're no fun." Jin muttered.

Sasuke helped me up from under the table. "He's just like Naruto." I shuddered. Sasuke merely nodded.

"The mother should be coming back in about half an hour," Sasuke mentioned.

"Okay," I nodded, keeping an eye on Jin, incase he decided to 'play' again, "Let's eat lunch after, I'm pretty hungry."

What can I say? Chasing after a three year old is tiring.

We sat down across from them in silence – well, Sasuke did. I was busy teaching the three kids how to play tic-tac-toe.

"I'm home," The children's mother walked in. "How were they?"

"They were fine." I said. Sasuke snorted.

The mother took a small wad of bills out, "Here you go. Thanks for babysitting."

Sasuke led me out of the house and we walked to the ramen place we ate at the first day I was here. We saw Naruto and Sakura eating – well, Naruto eating, and Sakura looked pissed off until she noticed us sitting coming towards their table.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Hn."

"Sup." I greeted, only to have Naruto start staring at me dumbly, "It means 'hey', Naruto."

"Oh…" Naruto said, then shrugged and started eating his ramen again.

I shook my head. Whatever.

I ordered some Miso soup. "So how was your mission?" I asked Sakura.

"Ugh – working with Naruto is the worst!" She said.

"What's so bad?"

"He kept goofing around, and he even lost the dog he was walking, so we had to stop and look for it for an hour!"

"And then we met the Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed, "He started hitting on Sakura for his 'research'."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jiraiya," Sasuke replied, "A legendary Sanin ninja, and a pervert."

I shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya's "research".

We stayed there till three, Naruto eating a whopping twelve bowls of ramen.

"Uh," I said, looking at the wall clock, "I think it's time to go. It's already three."

"Let me finish the rest of my ramen," Naruto said, referring to the large amount of ramen on the table, "Besides, Kakashi's always late. It won't hurt."

I watched him slurp down his ramen at a weirdly fast pace. We walked slowly to the training grounds, partly because Naruto ate a little too much ramen.

"You're late." Kakashi said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "NO WAY, YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!"

"Well, today I'm not." Kakashi replied simply. "Now about your mission, it's –"

"WHAT IS IT! TELL US!" Guess who interrupted.

"That's what he was doing, idiot!" Sakura scolded, "Now listen!"

"As I was saying," Kakashi said, "The mission is to escort a prince and princess to the Ice Village. It's B ranked."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, at five. Don't be late. There's no training today so you can go pack."

We all nodded, and headed home.

"Are missions fun?" I asked Sasuke.

"Very." Sasuke smirked.


	14. Mia's first mission: day 1!

Chapter 14

"Where is Kakashi?!?!" Naruto growled, "He's already fifteen minutes late!"

"He'll get here, Naruto," I sighed.

"When he does, he's dead meat…" Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke said calmly.

"WHAT DID YOU –" Naruto was caught off by the sudden appearance of Kakashi and two twins, one boy and one girl. They were both pale, the boy had chin length brown hair, and the girl had brown hair down to her waist. Their eyes were pure green emeralds.

"Guys, this is Haruko and Asa," Kakashi introduced us to the twins.

"Can we just get going?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't be rude, Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"This is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mia." Kakashi introduced us. The twins merely nodded.

"HEY! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. Haruko flinched.

"I'm Sakura," she bowed a little, "Don't mind Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Mia." I replied.

"Hello," Asa's soft voice said, "It is very nice to meet you. Thank you for escorting my brother and I."

"Let's get going." Kakashi said.

We started walking out of the village. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were up front, while the twins conversing quietly in the middle, and Sasuke and I were in the back. I scooted closer to Sasuke, who smirked.

"I see I'm wanted by someone…" He trailed off.

"Yup and –"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to us, "Do you, um, wanna walk with m-me?"

I inwardly groaned. Leave it to Sakura to ruin a moment.

"No." Sasuke replied, "You're too annoying."

Normally, if it was anybody else, I probably would've scolded him, but I just snickered quietly.

"Aw, please, Sasuke?" Sakura pouted after giving me a death glare. Why? No damn clue.

"No. Go talk with Naruto if you want to so much."

"Please?"

I was seriously getting annoyed here.

"He said no, Sakura," I rolled my eyes, "So just leave him alone."

Sakura gave me a death glare. "Fine," She crossed her arms, "But Sasuke loves me, and he'll want me to stay."

"No, I don't."

Sakura walked back to Naruto and Kakashi brokenheartedly.

"She doesn't give up, does she?" I asked.

"Life would be too easy if she did." Sasuke muttered. I snickered.

"So Haruko, Asa," I walked up to them, "How is it being royalty?"

Haruko and Asa smiled. "It is an honor," Haruko replied, "A challenge, but an honor nonetheless."

I smiled, "I'm glad you like it." I said.

"What is it like being a ninja?" Asa asked, "It seems intriguing."

"I haven't been a ninja long, but I really like it. It's adventurous." I replied truthfully.

Haruko frowned slightly, then his eyes showed acknowledgement.

"Ah, so you're the Spirit Ninja." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"The Spirit Ninja…the chosen one, who is born with the spirit. It is you, correct?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "I just haven't been called the Spirit Ninja."

"I see."

I let them be in silence, and a few hours we stopped to rest and have lunch.

I was eating some ramen – which I now know is just noodles – with Sasuke sitting beside me under the protection of a tree.

"Who knew ramen was good?" I muttered.

"Just don't turn into Naruto when it comes to ramen." Sasuke whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen when I wear pink – which will be never."

Sasuke smirked. Then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That'll be a sight," He smirked again, "The day my girlfriend wears something hideous – though you'll be able to wear it and look good." His breath tickled my ear.

"You are very bad at flirting, you know that, right?" I whisper back. Sasuke faked looking hurt.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came running over – she just had to ruin the moment. "Did she do something to you?" She sent me a death glare.

"No."

"You looked hurt, are you sure?"

"Yes." Sasuke was getting annoyed. So was I. Did she really have to ruin our flirting – if you can call it that, I'm new to love – and most importantly, why was she _spying _on us _flirting_?

I just had to fall in love with Konoha's heart throb, didn't I?

"Sakura, do you mind?" I asked, "We were having a private conversation."

"I can join in if I want to." Sakura pouted.

"You're acting like a two year old." I stated, "Leave us alone."

"Argh! Am not!" Sakura denied.

"Sure you weren't."

"I am not acting like a two year old!" Sakura seethed. She turned to Sasuke, and gave him a smile, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Just leave us alone, Sakura," Sasuke said, almost tiredly.

"But –"

"He said go!" I exasperated. Sakura glared at me then turned away to sit with Naruto and Kakashi, who was reading some orange book.

"You have a temper." I looked up to see Sasuke's signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "With Sakura, yes. She needs to learn to give the hell up."

"If only."

I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder, feeling tired. I hadn't had much sleep the night before, considering this was my first mission and all.

"Wake me up when…" I didn't finish that sentence, for I had fallen asleep.

**Sasuke**

Must Sakura be so damn annoying? Mia had fallen asleep on my shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Sasuke-kun?" I looked up to see Sakura twiddling her fingers nervously, looking at anywhere but me. When her eyes settled on Mia, her gaze hardened.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Well…you know, she doesn't like you…" Sakura blurted.

"And what makes you think we're together?" If we were going to be found out, Mia would surely die.

"Y-you're not?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"No." I lied. "We're just friends."

"Oh…I kinda thought she liked Gaara…"

"She's only been here a few weeks," I said roughly, "Just because she's best friends with guys, doesn't mean she likes any of them."

"Oh." Sakura shrank a little in embarrassment.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Can I sit with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Sakura." I replied. If only she took no for an answer.

"But –"

"Look Sakura!" I snapped, "I don't like you that way, and if you want to ruin our friendship" – ha! What friendship? – "then fine. But we will never be anything more. Got it?"

Sakura looked like she was going to cry at any moment. She nodded meekly and ran back to where the others were. I leaned back into the tree.

"You know, that was kind of rude." Mia's voice rang in my ear.

"Mia?" I asked, "You heard that?"

"I'm not Mia." She said, "It's Katana."

"Huh?" I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Her spirit." Katana explained, "And yes, I heard that."

"Oh." I shrugged.

"You really love Mia, don't you?" She inquired.

"Yes."

"How sweet." Katana – or Mia, I was still a little confused – smiled.

"Hn." I grunted.

"I just want you to promise me something," She said slowly.

"What is it?"

"I want you to protect Mia from danger," She replied, "She has a tendency to get into trouble."

"I can tell."

"Well?"

It touched me to see that her spirit cared so much for Mia. "I will protect Mia with my life. Shinobi's honor."

Katana – or Mia – smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Tell me something before you leave," I felt my time with her was growing limited.

"Okay."

"How do you know Itachi?" I asked.

Katana frowned, looking almost panicked. "I can't tell you that."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"No."

"Tell. Me." I growled.

"Stubborn," Katana muttered, "Just like your brother."

"Don't compare me to _him_." I said with malice. "Now tell me."

"When I was in my previous host," Katana began, "He, my host, and I were friends."

_She's hiding something_, I thought.

"There's something you're not telling me." I stated.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"But you're not telling _all _of it." I countered, "Why did he kiss you?"

"I-I don't know." Katana stammered.

"At least tell me why you _think _he kissed you." I said.

"Because…h-he must have u-used to like me." She stammered again.

I was stunned, though I didn't show it. The words "Itachi" and "love" don't go together in the same sentence without the word "doesn't" in between them.

"He probably still does…" I murmured to myself. Katana heard it.

"I'm going to let Mia take over now," She said quickly, "I think she'll still be asleep."

I nodded, and Katana laid her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes, and didn't open them for the next twenty minutes. I sat there and thought.

_Itachi loves Katana. He's going to be more persistent – if that's possible – in taking her. _I thought. _Crap. _

I looked down at the sleeping Mia. She looked so peaceful.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kakashi called to us, "We're leaving!"

"Hn." I grunted. "Mia, wake up."

"What?" She groaned sleepily.

"We're leaving." I replied.

She jumped up. "Let's go!" she said, pulling me up.

We started walking, and I noticed Sakura glancing at me every minute or two. I felt a bit of guilt wash over me, but I ignored it; my two concerns were Mia and the information I just gathered.

I never knew Itachi could love anyone, anything – ever. It didn't fit him, considering the fact he's an S-ranked criminal.

Then it hit me. _Katana loves Itachi_.

Ironic, Itachi and I, sworn enemies, loved the same girl – or who's in it – that was beside me.

I thought back to the attempted kidnapping. Mia would have killed Itachi, but she was held back. I now know by what: Katana.

This sucks. Big time.


	15. Kidnapped

Chapter 15

**Itachi**

They'd been traveling for five days so far. I was surprised that the Jounin, Kakashi, hadn't noticed they'd been followed.

"Kakashi," Mia began, "How much more time before we get to the Ice Village."

Her voice was soft, beautiful. It was pleasurable to hear.

"If we keep the pace up, we'll get there by tomorrow." Kakashi replied in a bored tone, not once looking up from the perverted book he was reading.

My eyes roamed over their campsite. Mia began walking over to Sasuke, who was under a tree, at the far corner of the site. It made my blood boil to watch them converse quietly, not knowing if they were in love with each other or not. Were they together or not?

"Itachi," Kisame began, his blue scaly skin visible, "How much longer do we have to wait? Can't we just take her now?"

I groaned inwardly. "No," I replied, "Wait until they're all asleep."

"Aw, come on," Kisame protested, "We can take them. They won't even know what hit them."

"I said no, Kisame," I said harshly, "Pein told us to cause no bloodshed or casualties."

"Fine," Kisame muttered.

I sighed quietly, which went undetected by Kisame.

We sat like that for hours, waiting for the nocturnal couple to finally get some rest.

I almost sighed in relief when they got into their sleeping bags.

"'Night, Sasuke," Mia said sleepily.

"'Night." He smirked, and leaned toward Mia.

Mia smirked and leaned forward as well. Their lips connected for what seemed like hours, though only turned out to be a few seconds.

_That's it, _I thought, _I'm going to kill him. How dare he kiss my Katana?_

Even if it was his host he was kissing, my blood still boiled. I was angry as hell.

It took a while for their breathing to even out. Kisame was getting impatient.

"Can we _please _just take her _now_?" Kisame whispered impatiently.

"Yes," I sighed, "Just don't make any noise."

"As if," I heard Kisame retort.

We jumped down swiftly from the tree we were hiding in, and ran fifty yards to the campsite.

It was quiet; everyone was breathing evenly. Kakashi was in his sleeping bag, clutching his book tightly. Sakura was murmuring "Sasuke-kun," over and over in her sleep, while the host of the Kyuubi, Naruto, was drooling. I skipped Sasuke sleeping form, knowing full well he was probably having nightmares.

"Can we take the royalty, too?" Kisame asked, "They'd be good ransom money."

"No," I replied, "We are not here to kidnap them. We're here for the Chosen One."

"Fine," Kisame muttered reluctantly.

I walked towards Mia, her chest rising and falling gently. There was a small smile on her lips, as if she was having a pleasant dream. I knelt down, taking her into my arms, and rising up again.

"Grab her weapons, Kisame," I instructed in monotone.

Kisame just grunted in response. He was about to grab the katana when a loud cracking sound was heard.

Kisame had stepped on a twig.

A kunai came flying in Kisame's direction. He dodged it, catching it in his hand.

_Nice going, fool. _I thought. I looked to the direction where the kunai came, and saw the Copy Ninja, Kakashi, up right in battle stance.

"Put her down." Kakashi ordered. Mia stirred.

I smirked. "Not a chance," I replied, dodging the kunai that came from behind me. "Really, brother, did you think you could get me that easily?"

Sasuke just growled. "Put. Her. Down." He demanded.

I shook my head, "No." I replied.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi called, "Wake up!"

"What?" Naruto groaned sleepily. He looked up at me, meeting my blood red eyes, "Itachi!"

The pink haired kunoichi was startled, but got into her battle stance quickly. The prince and princess of the Ice Village were fully awake, the girl in the older boy's protective arms.

Mia's eyes opened, and looked up at me. Her eyes widened. "Ah!" She yelled, struggling to get free.

"Let me go, Itachi!" She demanded.

"No, you are to come with me," I said, with no emotion whatsoever.

She struggled even more, her legs kicking, punching wildly. Sasuke and Sakura threw kunais at me, and it was becoming harder and harder to dodge them with Mia flailing in my arms. I let go after a few minutes. Mia scrambled to her feet, then grabbed her twin katana, unsheathing them.

"Want a fight?" Mia asked dangerously, "Well, come and get it."

"I do not wish to fight, Mia," I replied.

"Then go away!" She yelled, "Get it in your damned thick heads that I'm not going _anywhere _with you!"

I sighed, "I guess we have to force you, then."

Kisame grinned wickedly. "It's on now!" He said, pulling out his huge sword.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mia cried, making about forty or so clones of herself.

Half went for me and the other half went for Kisame. One threw a kunai at me, which I immediately caught and threw it back at her. It disappeared with a poof, meaning it was a clone. It kept going on like this, a bunch of Mia's attacking at once, and me defeating each and everyone of them.

I looked over at Kisame. He was having a harder time, fighting a clone using the twin katana.

_Sharringan! _I mentally activated the Sharringan, my eyes turning blood red.

_Hn…Mia is very skilled with the twin katana, _I thought, watching the real Mia slash Kisame's shoulder with her katana.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

He held up his index finger to his lips and blew on it. Fire exploded out of the finger at lightning speed.

"Foolish little brother," I taunted, "That was weak. Is that all you can do?"

Sasuke threw five shuriken at me, all of which I dodged.

I shook my head, "You are still weak, Little Brother."

Sasuke roared in anger. "Chidori!"

The blue ball of lightning formed quickly, and soon he was charging at me. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch; his speed and strength were growing. I quickly caught it, but I was thrown into a nearby tree. It reminded me of our last encounter. I got up swiftly, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

_He's strong…_I thought, _but not strong enough._

I dodged the rest of Sasuke's attacks, catching his kunai and shuriken, and destroying his clones. I disappeared, only to reappear behind him and push the pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious.

I glanced over to Kisame. The pink haired girl – Sakura, I presumed – was staying close to the royalty, kunai in hand. Naruto and Mia were viciously attacking Kisame, who was only able to hold off one at a time.

Mia slashed at Kisame's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain. Amusing, how he was losing to a mere girl half his size.

I jumped in, blocking Mia's five kunais.

"It is inevitable," I said calmly, dodging two more shuriken, "You will come with us, whether you want to or not."

"Not happening," Mia scoffed, "You're going to have to beat me if you do."

I sighed, "Very well," I said.

**Mia**

I smirked. Hell, I knew fighting with him was probably going to kill – pun intended – me sooner or later, but I really didn't care. If he wanted to kidnap me, then he could just go ahead – but I'm not leaving without a fight.

_Careful, Mia, _Katana warned, _He's a prodigy, don't underestimate him._

_Yeah, yeah, _I thought, _I know. But I'm not going down without a fight._

Katana only sighed. _Just don't get yourself killed._

_Whatever._

I lunged for Itachi, one sword aiming for his heart, the other for his neck. He jumped out of the way, and I followed him throwing a shuriken to his back. He caught it – damn it – and threw it back at me with amazing speed; I was amazed at how I had dodged that – barely. Itachi was seriously fast and inhumanely strong; now I knew why he was referred to as the Uchiha Prodigy.

I hurled one of my katana at him, only to have him catch it in one hand. I saw blood trickle down his hand. He smirked.

"Let's test your sword skills, Mia." He said, seemingly in a reverie.

"Fine, then," My slight smirk was devious, dangerous.

I waited for Itachi to attack, but being the prodigy he is, he didn't. I glanced towards the others. Sakura was helping Naruto fight the shark dude. Itachi took his chance with my distraction, and lunged at me.

_Crap! _I thought, barely jumping out of the way of Itachi's deadly blow.

_Stay _focused,Katana's voice echoed in my mind; _Don't get distracted while fighting Itachi._

I nodded slightly, acknowledging her instructions. I returned my eyes to the calm Uchiha, somewhat admiring my katana.

"You're katana was very skillfully made," Itachi said, showing a hint of admiring-ness.

"Better made than you, that's for sure," I muttered darkly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, then smirked slightly. It sent shivers down my spine, but I ignored the sensation.

"Shall we test your skills?" I smirked. "Let's see how good the Uchiha prodigy really is."

This made Itachi's smirk more noticeable.

"On the contrary," Itachi said calmly, "Let's test _your _skills."

As soon as those words left his lips, he lunged at blinding speed. I was barely able to make out his figure – it was a blur, so, yeah, I couldn't see him – coming at me.

_Block it, Mia! _Katana yelled frantically.

Immediately, my sword met Itachi's – well technically, _my _sword – calmly. I attempted to knee him – note the word "attempted" – but he caught my knee, and pulled my closer to him, our blades less than an inch away.

"Try something else, Mia," He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away, producing three shuriken in a flash, and threw them at him, with me close behind to attack. He managed to catch two of the three shuriken, dodging the other. Since he had moved to the left, and I was right behind the shuriken I threw, I only cut his sleeve off. The soft black fabric with red clouds on them floated towards the ground. I lunged towards him again, closing the gap between us, our katana – well _my _katana – the only thing separating us from each other.

"Next time," I whispered menacingly, "It won't be your sleeve."

"Amusing," He replied.

I withdrew my katana and twirled around, getting back into a defensive position. Itachi calmly held the sword at his side.

"Any time now, Itachi," I muttered.

I glanced over to see Naruto's position in his battle with Shark Dude. Instead, it was Kakashi and Sakura fighting together, with Naruto sprawled on the ground, next to the Haruko and Asa.

Itachi must have taken his chance at that moment, because in a flash, he lunged at me with _incredible _speed – I didn't even see him move until our swords clashed together.

"A move like that could cost you your life, Mia," Itachi whispered in my ear.

I looked up at his bloodshot eyes, seeing the taunting. The little swirls in his eyes began spinning, and my eyes widened at the realization of what he was about to do. I was starting to feel dazed and dizzy.

"Don't look into his eyes, Mia!" I turned to see Sasuke stagger into an upright position. "Don't look into his eyes!" He repeated.

I snapped back to reality, pushing away from Itachi.

"Fire style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" I made the hand signs necessary, blowing through my index finger. A fire dragon burst out towards Itachi, roaring in anger.

_You're using up a lot of chakra, Mia, _Katana warned, _Don't overdo it. _

_I know what I'm doing, _I replied, _I hope._

Itachi jumped up into a tree, dodging the dragon, and yelled out, "Amaterasu!"

Out of nowhere, black flames were conjured. I could hear Sasuke scream, "No!" as I was engulfed in them.

I screamed in pain. The black flames were immensely hot, searing my skin; between that Jutsu and death, I'd choose death every time.

"What…is…this?" I fell to my knees, practically melting.

"It's a Jutsu the Uchiha clan performs," Itachi explained, "It's a Jutsu that surrounds you in black flames ten times hotter than the sun. But since you've got a spirit in you, and a fire one at that, you don't die immediately."

_Just kill me, _I thought through my pain, _Just kill me now!_

I tightly closed my eyes, as if it would shut out the pain. I fought the urge to scream again, just letting silent tears, icicles compared to the flames, run down my face.

Suddenly cool air rushed to me, the heat gone. I inched my eyes open, fearing something worse – like Itachi about to do some kind of Jutsu that would freeze me to death – only to see Itachi standing there, his hands behinds his back, holding both my katana.

"You put up quite a battle," Itachi acknowledged, "But in the end, I won."

I stood up, wincing from some of my singed skin. "Not yet you didn't."

Itachi smirked. "I admire your determination to win," He said, "But it's time to end this."

Itachi was suddenly less than an inch away from me, his red orbs spinning. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing I couldn't fall for it, and began to back up, about to aiming a kick to his chest.

"Ah!" My eyes snapped open to see a kunai pierced into Naruto's arm.

I ran towards him, attempting to heal him, only to run smack into the one and only asshole. Itachi.

"Move it –" I was cut off, staring into spinning red orbs.

_Crap,_ I thought, feeling the same dizziness from before.

Then I just saw black.

**Later**

I woke up to a dim light. I groaned; my body was so sore from the fight with Itachi.

Then my senses came to me. Where was I? Why were my arms in shackles?

I could only come up with one answer: I was captured.

_Oh, God. _I thought._ Oh, God, oh, God! He caught me! That bastard actually got me! Katana, you there?_

_Yes,_ Katana replied. _Are you okay?_

_Yeah, _I thought, _I'm fine._

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself, not expecting an answer.

"Hello, Mia," I looked up to Itachi's towering form.

"Itachi," I stated his name with as much hatred I could muster, "Where the hell am I?"

"Such a language for a young girl," Itachi whispered.

"Just. Tell. Me." I stated each word as a sentence, beyond frustrated.

Itachi bent down, so he was staring at me at eye level. He stayed silent for endless minutes, just staring at me.

"You're in the Akatsuki dungeon," He finally replied.

My eyes widened. This was bad. This was very bad.

Shit.


	16. Assholes and piercings

Chapter 16

**Sasuke**

I couldn't believe she was gone. Why couldn't I move? How could I let Itachi take her?

We had delivered the royal siblings to their kingdom and left in a hurry. Kakashi sent word to Tsunade, telling her about Mia's kidnapping. She immediately sent all of Rookie Nine and her available ANBU squads to meet us at where Mia was taken – the place of that horrid battle.

_I'm such an idiot, _I thought, _I'm turning out to be like Naruto! Keep this up, and I'll lose Mia _and _start to wear an orange jumpsuit!_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice snapped me back to reality.

I looked at her; what could she possibly want _now_?

"Hn." I grunted.

"We're almost to where Mia was kidnapped," Sakura began, "Maybe we should rest and wait for the others."

"No," I replied. I wasn't going to do that. I was going to meet them where we were supposed to meet, so we could leave immediately. The sooner we rescued Mia, the better. Even if we needed Dog-Boy and his mutt.

I wondered how long it would take the Sand Siblings to come. I had personally sent word to Gaara about Mia's kidnapping. Since the Sand Village isn't far from Konoha, I figured he and his siblings would arrive with the Konoha ninjas.

"But we should rest," Sakura protested, "Help won't be here until later, so we should just stop and rest now."

"No, Sakura," Kakashi replied, "Considering our ninjas' speed, and our dilemma, we will go back to the campsite and wait for them there."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied sullenly.

I glared at her. What the hell was wrong with her lately? It's as if she _didn't _want to rescue Mia.

Sakura ignored my glare – as usual – and looked away.

I shook my head, running faster than I ever knew I could.

I was soon yards ahead of the group, when I closed my eyes. I could sense where I was going, so there was no need to see. I imagined Mia smiling up at me, her lips soft under mine, her blue eyes mesmerizing. I ran harder.

My mind then passed over those days at the hospital. Unconscious, almost lifeless. A blank face with her eyes sealed from the world. I ran harder.

Something moist was running down my face. I opened my eyes, finding my vision a bit blurry. I lifted my hand to my face, wiping away the runaway tears.

"Hurry up," I almost growled.

"We're hurrying, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, "Jeez, Emo, shut up."

We ran for an hour until we reached the campsite. There were dried blood stains on the ground, and some trees had been singed and covered in soot. I sighed quietly, sitting down on a tree branch at the far side of the campsite. I rested my head on the rough bark, finding it a bit comfortable, making my eyes droop.

"HEY, EMO!" Naruto's voice broke into my sleep deprived mind.

"Hn," I grunted. "What?"

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK! AND MAKE LOTS OF FOOD, I'M HUNGRY!"

I silently groaned, rolling my eyes. I dropped from the tree, walking to the fire.

"Make lots of food!" Naruto reminded.

"Hn," I replied, "You get what you get."

My plight can't get any worse, can it?

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, EMO?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up," I replied.

"You're so dead." Naruto said, none too quietly.

I spoke too soon. My plight _can _get worse.

God, help me.

**Sakura**

Sasuke was acting weird. All day he was quiet. Not unusual, I guess, but it was to the extreme. Even Naruto, the densest of the dense, noticed his brooding mood and avoided annoying him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I walked over to sit across from him at the fire, where he was cooking.

"Hn." I considered that meant he heard me.

"You should rest," I said, "You were running a lot today…"

"Hn." He replied.

I walked over and helped him cook. He was stiff. I tried patting his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

I sighed. "Are you worried about Mia?"

"Hn." He replied, though in a softer tone. I took it as a yes.

"We'll get her back," I grudgingly comforted him.

I really didn't want Mia back in the picture. If she wasn't the Spirit Ninja, I'd try to convince the team to leave her.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, walking over to a tree, and jumped up.

I sighed; I wasn't going to get an answer.

"We will." Sasuke's voice was barely audible, but in those two whispered words, I heard the deep determination.

_Does he…love Mia? _I thought. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe he did…

More importantly – though, not really – does _Mia _love Sasuke back?

Crap. I wish I knew.

**Mia**

I can't stop cursing my luck. I have the _worst _luck ever!

Correction. I have no luck.

I didn't expect anyone to save my life after being here almost two days, considering the fact that Itachi most likely didn't leave any tracks to follow.

So, considering my lack of luck, I was sitting on a lumpy, poor excuse of a bed, eating even worse oatmeal. In a _dungeon_, no less.

I feel like tempting fate. What else can possibly go wrong?

I heard a loud creaking sound from the far corner of the dungeon. A tall man, with auburn eyes, an Akatsuki cloak, and deep amethyst eyes came in.

"Hello, Spirit Ninja," The man greeted pleasantly.

"Hn." Sasuke was rubbing off on me.

"I suppose you know why you're here, Spirit Ninja." He stated.

"'Cause you're egotistical bastards who like kidnapping girls and locking them up in dark dungeons?"

The corner of the man's mouth flicked upwards.

"I see you have a sense of humor, Spirit Ninja," He smirked.

"Hn. It's Mia." I replied. "You?"

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki." He said.

"I want a name, smartass," I snorted.

"What a vocabulary for a girl your age," He said quietly. "How old are you? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen, dumb ass," I corrected, "Tell me your damn name."

"Pein."

"See? Was that so hard?"

Pein chuckled softly. "The reason you are here is because, you, of course, are the Spirit Ninja."

I rolled my eyes; again with the Spirit Ninja thing. "And?" I asked.

"We have a proposition for you, Spirit Ninja."

"Mia," I corrected, "And whatever it is, the answer's no."

"You can't say no yet," Pein smirked, "You don't even know what the war is about."

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care," I replied, "I know you're the bad guys, and I'm going to stop you."

_Oh, God, _I thought. _That sounded so stupid. _

Pein didn't seem to notice. His face remained emotionless. "Let me enlighten you," He offered.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"There is a sacred river," Pein began, "Yet to be found, though. It has legendary abilities, and the legend is that you may be able to travel through worlds, with unimaginable powers, and be able to conquer any land."

"So?" I asked, though I pretty much knew where this was going.

"We want to rule the five countries…along with you're world."

"What?" I jumped.

"We want to –"

"I know what you said, dumb ass," I cut him off, "But that poor excuse of a world is worth nothing."

"On the contrary," Pein said impassively, "It's very valuable. And wouldn't you like to take revenge on all those who've hurt you?"

"No one has hurt me." I lied coldly.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" He smirked, "Out of all those people that abandoned you, that called you Emo, that treated you like trash, and you don't want to take revenge on any of them?"

_First of all, _I thought frantically, _How'd he know they called me EMO?! Stalkers. The Akatsuki is filled with a bunch of egotistical _stalkers

_No duh…_Katana trailed off. _I advise you refrain from calling him names. He's the leader, after all. _

_It's fun calling him names. _I replied. _I have nothing better to do._

"In my defense, I'm _not _Emo," I replied – I'm Gothic-ish – "And so what? I may want to take revenge, but I don't give a damn. They can rot in hell for all I care." I spat.

"As you wish," Pein shrugged, "But then you won't be able to leave until you change your mind, and if we're forced to, we may kill you."

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, standing up to face him. I barely reached his shoulder, being the fact that I'm short.

"On the contrary," Pein smirked dangerously, "We dare."

I studied him some more, and for the first time, I noticed his piercings. All along his earlobes were steal duds, a lip ring, and an eyebrow ring.

He turned to leave, and reached the door.

"Nice piercings," I said. It was silent for a minute, and I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Thank you. I did them myself." Pein looked at me.

Then I did the unthinkable.

"Can I get one?" I asked.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! _Katana shouted.

_Shut up! Damn it, I've got a migraine coming. _I thought.

"The Spirit Ninja wants a piercing?" Pein smirked, almost disbelieving.

"It's _Mia_," I corrected for the third time, "And yes, I do."

"Fine. I'll come back later, tonight. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Decent food."

I sighed quietly as he left. Sitting down, I received a cold lecture from Katana.

_What are you thinking? Why do you want _piercings_? Don't you know that they _hurtKatana burst out.

_God, stop! _I thought, _I definitely have a migraine_

_Fine, fine. _Katana replied, _I'll stop._

My stomach growled. When will the food come?

I ended up waiting twenty minutes for my food. I heard the dungeon gate thing creak open, and in stepped Itachi, with a short woman gripping onto him seductively.

"Oh, whoop-de-stinking-do, the asshole's here." I muttered. "And he brought some slut with him. What did I do to deserve this?"

_You wanted to get piercings, so I think seeing him is fair punishment, _Katana replied snidely.

"Hello, Mia." Itachi smirked. "You're food is here." He handed me a plate of eggs.

_It better be good after twenty minutes. _I thought.

_Ask him who the girl is. _Katana demanded.

_Why? _I thought, shoveling a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

_Just do it. _Katana replied icily.

Then it dawned on me. _You're _jealous_? Oh, my God, you're _jealous

_Don't make me ask him myself…_Katana threatened.

"Itachi, who's the slut?" I asked.

Itachi smirked, as if he was waiting for that question.

"This is…Annika. My girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?!? GIRLFRIEND?!?! _Katana yelled.

I could feel myself losing consciousness.

_Calm down! Calm down, Katana! _I tried to soothe her. _Atleast let me eat my damned breakfast!_

And, as fate would have it, I blacked out.

I should not have tempted fate.

**Katana**

Out of pure fury, I had taken over.

I tackled that damned slut, only for her to poof away.

"What the –" I yelled as I fell to the ground,

"Hello, Katana." Itachi's eyes were taunting.

I slowly got up, ready to pounce.

"Are you alright, Katana –"

I cut him off, tackling him to the ground. "What the hell was that for, asshole?!" I yelled, "What were you thinking when you brought _that _into this God damned dungeon?"

"Is someone…_jealous_?" Itachi smirked.

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Me, jealous of a stupid puff of smoke? You're a delusional asshole."

Suddenly, we flipped positions. Now Itachi was the one on top of me.

"Hey! Get off me, Itachi!"

Itachi lowered his head, until his nose was an inch from mine.

"Now why would I do that, my dear Katana?" He whispered in my ear, his icy breath tickling my skin.

My breath was hitched in my chest. I couldn't breathe. "G-get off Itachi," I slightly stammered.

I could feel Itachi smirk. "I'd rather not. I like this position."

"Pervert!" I muttered.

Itachi smirked. "Beautiful woman, you are."

"What an asshole you are." And a cute one at that…

"And your sense of humor…it's fascinating."

"You know what else is fascinating? The sight of you on your knees clutching your crotch in pain. That's gonna become reality if you don't get the hell off me, smartass." Now if only that threat sounded sincere.

"So you're the one who's influenced Mia's vocabulary," Itachi smirked again.

"On the contrary," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"So she's the one with the foul mouth?" Itachi chuckled.

"Pretty much. Now get off!" I demanded.

Itachi took his chance and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

_What?! Crap! _I tried to kick him off before I was overwhelmed. I loved the feel of his lips…so soft, beautifully sculpted, and way out of my reach... He only smirked into my mouth – how that's possible, I'll never know – and put one hand on my face.

Big mistake.

I punched him in the cheek. I hoped he got a swollen face. He deserved it.

"Freaking asshole!" I shouted, getting up.

Itachi suddenly appeared behind me, his arms around my waste. "I may be an asshole, but I'm _your _asshole," He said, quoting what he said all those years ago, when we were younger…it hurt to remember those times.

My heart melted, but I shook him off. "As much as I love you, Itachi," I said, "It won't happen."

Oh, how I _wished _it could happen!

"Forget about everything," Itachi whispered into my ear, "Just come with me, just love me like I love you. Forever."

That idea was so tempting.

"No," I replied harshly.

I felt something soft on my neck. His lips. I was sure he could hear my heart beat, practically drumming in my ears. I had also stopped breathing.

His lips wandered from my neck to my collar bone. I shivered slightly, loving the feel of being in his arms, his lips.

I snapped out of it, though. I wrenched myself from his arms.

"No!" I yelled, "Go away, Itachi."

"Katana, I will never stop fighting for you. Know that my love for you will never die." Itachi whispered in my ear, kissing my neck once more before leaving.

I heard the dungeon creak to a close and his footsteps faded into the distance.

"He's an asshole, alright," I muttered, "He's one cute asshole."

And that cute asshole belonged to me.

**Mia**

Katana is so dead.

_What was that for?!? _I mentally shouted. _What the hell were you thinking?_

_I just needed to straighten something out. _Katana replied calmly.

_And how do I know you weren't making out with your boyfriend?! _I asked sourly.

Silence. Dead silence.

_Oh. My. God. _My jaw dropped open. _YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM? AND IN _MY _BODY?!?!? _

_N-not really, _Katana stuttered, _He kissed me first. I pulled away!_

_How far did you go? _I thought.

_I'm not telling._

_TELL ME! _

Katana made out with my boyfriend's _enemy _in _my _body! I think I have a right to know!

_Tell. Me. _I thought dangerously.

_Only a kiss! _Katana promised, _I swear! It was only a kiss!_

I just had to tempt fate, didn't I?

_Why me? _I thought. _Why does God hate me so much?_

_He doesn't hate you, _Katana comforted.

_Of course not, he just likes to make my life hell. _

My stomach growled. She couldn't just let me eat first, couldn't she?

I groaned, and started hitting my head with the dungeon wall, cursing my damned luck. Does God have something against me? It sure seems like it.

The dungeon door creaked open hours later.

"Good evening," Pein greeted.

"Hn." I grunted. "Can I get my piercings now?"

"Yes, you may," Pein chuckled, "How many?"

"Two," I replied.

_No! _Katana refused. _Only one! I will only allow _ONE _piercing._

_You're too possessive…_I thought.

"Where?"

"Belly button, and one on my ear." I stated.

Pein took out senbon needles. "This may hurt," He warned.

_Let's just hope they're not poisonous…_Katana thought sourly.

"I can handle it." After all, I did survive a bunch of flames ten times hotter than the sun.

He swabbed the top of my ear with a sort of alcohol, and then put the tip of the needle to my ear. He pushed the senbon through my ear. It hurt like hell.

I hissed; who knew it would hurt that much?

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Pein smirked. "You get used to it after the first few times."

_Too bad this is the _only _time you're ever doing this, _Katana said. _Told you it would hurt._

He put a steel stud where the hole was, to keep it open.

_You're so not helping, Katana. _I thought.

Pein lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. I blushed. I'd rather have Sasuke do that…

_You are _pervertedKatana said. _Teenagers and their hormones…_

_It's not my fault I fantasize, _I thought, my blush going redder.

"I'll do it." I took the swab and rubbed the alcohol over the belly button.

I closed my eyes, ready for the pain. The senbon didn't hurt this time…that much.

Pein took out a belly button ring. It was silver, a steel crescent moon with a star attached.

"Cool jewelry," I examined it, "I didn't know you were one to have feminine jewelry, considering you're a guy….or are you?"

Pein's eyes slightly narrowed at that question. "Yes," His face then turned impassive, "I'm a man."

I shrugged, putting on the belly button ring.

"Keep it on for the next few days, while the piercings heals." He instructed, heading for the dungeon door.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I listened for Pein's footsteps to fade away, then settled down to eat my small dinner.

_I can't believe you just insinuated the leader of the Akatsuki was a girl…_Katana sighed.

_What? _I thought, _I mean, come one, the belly button ring _is _feminine. I was just wondering. _

_It's a good thing he decided not to kill you._

_Whatever. _I thought. _Right now, we need to find a way to get out of here._

_Finally! _Katana exclaimed, _I was starting to think you _wanted _to stay here._

And be away from Sasuke? I don't think so.

I sighed, racking my brain for a plan that seemed logical and smart…by Katana's standards – which there were none.

Right now, I wish I had Shikamaru's brain…

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait ( I was procrastinating a lot this week), and I kinda have writers block. If you guys have any ideas you want in the story, go ahead and tell me. Please review!!!


	17. Escape

Chapter 17

**Sasuke**

"HEY, EMO! WAKE UP!" Naruto's voice woke me up from my Mia filled dream.

"Go away, idiot," I muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

"HURRY UP AND EAT!" Naruto yelled, completely ignoring my earlier command, "WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR!"

I sat up. "They're here?" I asked.

_About time…_I thought.

We'd been here for three days, waiting for the reinforcements to come. I was practically going nuts waiting. How long does it take a bunch of ninjas to get here?!?!

I hurried to get dressed, exiting the tent a few feet behind Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, you're finally awake!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed, wrapping their arms around me. I shoved them off. Stupid fan girls.

"Get off," I muttered, pushing them off.

I walked to the fire, grabbing a plate of what I supposed was food.

"About time you guys got here…" I mumbled.

"We met up with Gaara and his siblings on the way," Shikamaru explained, "Kankuro had a minor injury."

"Hn." I replied. My eyes locked with Gaara's. His gaze was piercing.

"So what's the plan?" Dog-boy asked.

"Well, so far," Shikamaru began, "We need to track Mia's scent. Can you or Akamaru smell her?"

Akamaru barked. We waited for Kiba's translation.

"Akamaru can track her scent, but it's faint," He translated, "If we had anything with her scent, it could help…"

"We still have her backpack," Sakura spoke, "I'm sure she one of her shirts still have her scent. Would that work?"

"That'll be great!" Dog-boy replied cheerfully…too cheerfully.

_Stalker, _I thought, _He probably has a shrine dedicated to her._

"I'll get it," Kakashi offered, not bothering to look up from the perverted book of his.

I felt like burning that book to ashes.

"Will this do?" Kakashi held up one of Mia's black shirts.

"That'll do," Dog-boy replied, looking at the shirt with a familiar look in his eyes…one that I would get from one of my fan girls…

"So what's the plan?" I repeated.

"So far, we're going to track Mia's scent, hence the shirt," Shikamaru explained, "When we reach their hideout, I want Hinata to use her Byakugan to scout the area, and to spot Mia. She'll most likely be in a dungeon, so I want Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba, due to separate strengths, to retrieve her. I want ANBU squads at different spots to take out the guards and clear a pathway for an escape."

"And the others?" Gaara's quiet voice asked.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. I was almost tempted to check if he was still awake.

"Considering the fact that I don't know the layout of the Akatsuki hideout, I don't know. They will most likely hold off any attacking enemies. I'll figure it out."

I nodded. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"When you and Choji are done eating." Neji replied.

"I'm done," I shoved the plate into the dishes backpack. I looked at Choji. He still had an enormous plate half full.

_This is annoying. _I thought. I sent him the best death glare I could manage.

"I'm done!" Choji exclaimed reluctantly. Then he muttered, "If only I could finish my eggs and potatoes…"

Whatever.

"Let's pack up," Asuma coughed out, "We'll leave when we're ready."

Everyone nodded, scattering. I walked over to Gaara and his siblings.

"Sorry to hear about Mia," Kankuro sighed, "Hope we get her back. She was hot…"

Pervert. I seethed; I know everyone thinks she looks great, but did they have to express her hotness – I cannot believe I just used the word 'hotness' – so openly?

"Hn," I grunted.

"It is obvious that you two are something more than friends," Gaara stated.

"She is nothing more than a friend and a teammate," I lied. Does he have to be such a smartass? Now I know why Mia always calls him that.

"Sure," Gaara shrugged, "But explain this: You're more determined to save Mia from the Akatsuki, you are almost always with her, and you open up to her more than anyone else. Either you haven't told her your feelings for her, or you two are hiding something."

Damn…he's smart. I think he rivals Shikamaru's intelligence.

I sighed. "Just because I act less cold towards her means nothing but friendship," I replied.

"I'll pretend I believe you," He smirked, "But just know, when you or Mia decide to confide in me, I won't tell."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think we're leaving soon," Temari cut in, "Come on,"

I nodded, walking to the packed tent to get my backpack.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shyly. I looked up to find her a foot or two away from me, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Hn," I replied, signaling I heard her.

"Um, I was wondering…" Sakura began, "Do you um, like Mia?"

If my relationship with her is this obvious, I should have just shouted it out for the whole world to hear. That would have been much less troublesome.

"As a friend and a comrade, nothing more," I replied through gritted teeth.

She smiled. "Oh, okay!" She exclaimed, "I know what you said earlier…but, if you could just give me a chance –"

"No. It's final." My eye twitched. The thought Sakura in Mia's place would be my worst nightmare. Literally. I'm exaggerating, but I'd pretty much rather die by _Itachi's _hands than be with her…

"Oh," Sakura looked down at her feet, "Okay…if you ever change your mind, talk to me. I'll always love you."

_Not happening. She doesn't even know the meaning of love. _I thought.

"Hn," I replied.

I passed her to go to where the rest of the group was waiting, packed and ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" A masked ANBU asked.

Everyone either nodded or mumbled a yes, though the hyperactive Lee and Gai shouted, "YES! LET'S GO SAVE THE EVER YOUTHFUL MIA!"

I was glad I only had one hyperactive person on my team. How did Neji and Tenten stand it?

"Let's go…" Another ANBU said nervously, "We shouldn't stay long, there might be spies."

Everyone nodded again, and started sprinting after Dog-boy and his mutt. The path was long, arduous and confusing. The dog had to sniff Mia's shirt every fifteen minutes to keep on track.

I was losing hope by the passing hours. What if something happened to her?

_She'll be okay, _I assured myself, _She'll be in my arms soon…_

I took deep breaths to calm myself. To anyone else, it would look like I was just trying to get oxygen into my lungs to run.

_We'll be together soon. I'll see her smile, her eyes twinkle in laughter…_

I sure hope so…

**Mia**

Stupid Akatsuki. They're just a bunch of egotistical, stupid, _annoying_, idiots!

"For the last time, girlie," I said through clenched teeth, "I'm not joining you people, so get it in your thick heads and give me my dinner!"

I was beyond annoyed. Every night, some random Akatsuki would serve me my dinner, but not before they would try to convince me to join them. Like I said; stupid!

The long, blonde haired member eyed me closely. "I am not a girl!" He protested, "And come on, un, why not join us? If we're annoying as you say we are, it'll go away with a simple yes."

Like I'm stupid enough to fall for that. "Just go away," I sighed, "And let me eat my damned meal in peace."

Deidara – as I later found out his name – just rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.

"Stupid girl," I mumbled sourly.

"Hey, un! I heard that!" Deidara exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Kisame and Tobi are going to have a field trip with you," He muttered.

"Who?"

"The blue fish-boy, Itachi's partner, and Tobi's the retard of the Akatsuki. Kisame's going to drive you insane with his temper and Tobi's gonna be a retard, un," Deidara replied.

"Atleast they probably look their gender," I smirked.

"Watch it, un!" Deidara warned. I merely shrugged.

I started eating as Deidara's footsteps faded into the distance.

_We need a plan, _I thought, _I haven't come up with anything up to your standards. You?_

_No…_Katana trailed off, _At this point, I'd settle for any good plan._

_All the trouble you put me through was for nothing, _I seethed. I hated being here, away from my friends, away from an actually comfortable bed, from good tasting food, and, of course, Sasuke.

I just wanted to be in his arms once more, to see him smirk his famous smirk, or to make a smart comment about something. I just wanted him to be with me.

I groaned. I had to get out of here!

_Why are they so annoying? Why can't they leave me alone? _I thought.

_You really shouldn't be talking – well, thinking, in this case, _Katana backtracked, _After all, you do get on their nerves a bit…_

_Well, what do you expect? _I thought, _I've got nothing to do but annoy them…_

Wait. Annoy them…

More specifically, annoy a hot tempered fish-boy…

_Yeah! _

_Oh, no, _Katana groaned, _You just thought of something diabolically stupid, didn't you?_

_Aw, come on, _I protested, _It's not stupid!_

_Planning to annoy a hot tempered ninja who's got a bunch of advantages over you is _definitely _stupid, Mia. He's got a sword, for God's sake!_

Okay, so it's kind ofstupid…but, hey! I don't see Katana coming up with any good plans!

_Too bad, _I shrugged to myself, _It's time I leave!_

Katana sighed. _Fine,_ she replied, _I'll help. But let's just think this through._

_I already did…_I thought mischievously.

_Uh oh…_

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" I heard a retarded yell from across the long dungeon hall.

_I'm going to try my luck and guess that was Tobi, _Katana snickered.

I was tense. I really was going to go through my plan. I couldn't stop my legs and hands shaking, so I sat cross-legged and balled my hands into fists.

"TOBI, SHUT UP!" I recognized the voice, though right now, it was _very _annoyed…

The dungeon gate opened to reveal the blue skinned man from my kidnapping – I still wasn't over that – and a smaller man, with a bright orange mask covering his entire face.

"Alright, listen kid," Kisame sat at the opposite side of the table, his sword glinting every now and then in the dim light, "I don't want to be here. If it were my choice, I'd be out sword hunting."

"Sword hunting?" I scoffed, "What kind of hobby is that?"

"Mine," His eyes twitched. "That's Tobi."

"Hi, Mia!" Tobi exclaimed. "Am I a good boy?"

"Weird…" I muttered. "No, you're not."

"WHAT? TOBI'S NOT A GOOD BOY?!?!"

Now I know why Deidara called him a retard…

"SHUT UP! Anyways, just to make this simple for both of us, just say you'll join and I'll be on my way," Kisame said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," I said sarcastically, "But that's not going to happen...fish-boy…"

"Hey! I am _not _fish-boy! It's _Kisame_!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

_Annoying him is easier than I thought. _I mentally smirked.

"Whatever, fish-boy."

Kisame pounded the table with his fist. "Stop calling me that!" He demanded.

I shrugged.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Okay," He faked a smile, "So what would it take for you to join the Akatsuki?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "How about letting me go?"

"Yeah, sure – wait, no!" Kisame stammered.

"Wow, you were actually stupid enough to fall for that!" I smirked.

"Shut up!" Kisame ordered. "You know what, I'm leaving."

"Before you go," I paused, "You remind me of someone…from a movie…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the movie was called Finding Nemo. You remind me of one of the main characters."

"Um…which one?" Kisame asked. He seemed interested.

"Nemo."

"Did he fight or something?"

"No, he was a little clownfish with tiny fins and sounded like a girl. And –"

"THAT'S IT!" Kisame had brought his sword down onto the table, cutting it in half.

I scrambled out of my chair, trying to position myself correctly.

"Come and try it, Nemo!" I taunted.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Kisame slashed again, accidentally hitting Tobi on the head with the flat part. Well, that's one less person to knock out later.

Kisame brought the sword down to my face. I moved quickly put of the way and spread my linked chains up.

_Please work, please work, please work, _I prayed, _Please don't let him cut off my arm!_

_Clank! _I felt the weight on my wrists increase a little. I cracked my eyes open an inch to find that the chain was split in half. I also felt no pain, so that must have meant I still had my arms attached to my body.

_Hurry! _Katana yelled, _Knock him out!_

I nodded, taking advantage of Nemo's – I mean Kisame's – confused state. Quickly jabbing him in the stomach, I leaped over him, and pressed the pressure point at the back of his neck as hard as I could. Kisame fell to the ground, unconscious.

After releasing my hold on him after a few cautious minutes, I reached into several of his pockets, and protruded a set of keys, no doubt the ones to the dungeon.

After several more minutes of trying to locate the keys to unlock the now severed chains.

I looked at the scene before me. Kisame and Tobi were sprawled on the floor, unconscious, the table was split in half and splinters lay everywhere, and my dinner was a medium sized splat mark on the dusty and grimy ground. The knife was dirty and lay several feet from my used-to-be dinner. I smirked; why not leave them a note?

I picked the knife up and headed to one side of the split table.

_What are you doing? _Katana asked. I ignored the question.

I stood up. I sighed, reading my note over. I headed to the dungeon door. Before opening it, I transformed into Kisame, and walked outside, leaving two unconscious men behind.

So far, so good.

**Itachi**

Tomorrow was the day I would be able to try to convince Mia to join the Akatsuki. Leader wouldn't allow anyone to go in her cell anymore, trying to find someone that she was comfortable with. Honestly, if it was a man that she felt the most comfortable with, I'd have no qualms if she joined. The man would simply need to die later.

I felt restless. Something was wrong; I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. It was Kisame's and Tobi's turn to visit her, maybe that was why I felt ill at ease. Maybe because they had gone to her cell a while a go and hadn't come back.

_It does not matter now, _I thought, _I'm going to her anyway._

My footsteps echoed in the damp and dim hallway, as I walked towards Mia's dungeon.

_Kisame and Tobi must be annoying the hell out of her…_I thought nonchalantly. Mia's attitude would annoy Kisame till no end, with all her sarcastic comments. I could just imagine the scene she'd surely get herself into.

_Let's just hope Kisame doesn't try to slice her in half, _I thought. I was very fond of Kisame's temper; it'll get him killed one day.

I walked inside the dungeon, not noticing the gate was open. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch to see both Kisame and Tobi unconscious. The cell was a mess. I narrowed my eyes. The dungeon wasn't small at all, she could be somewhere there.

It was then that I noticed the table. On the left half, there was a carved note, almost ineptly, from Mia.

_Dear annoying Akatsuki ninjas,_

_I think my stay here is over. I really didn't think escaping was going to be so easy. Oh well, take that! Tell Nemo he's got to take anger management classes, and Tobi should go to school (and no, not ninja school. He needs school smarts.). Thanks for the stay (imagine my famous sarcasm here, please.), I liked it. You really need to be more careful with where you put your keys, though. _

_Anyway, until next time (or hopefully not),_

_Mia._

_PS: Thanks for the piercings, Pein._

_PPS: You're an asshole, Itachi! _

She probably found out I kissed Katana…

I surveyed my surroundings again, noticing broken chains, Kisame's keys gone. I finally noticed that the dungeon was open all this time.

_Broken chains, Kisame and Tobi unconscious, farewell note, empty dungeon, keys gone, gate open…_

Shit.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long (you must hate me by now) if you have any suggestions or comments, just review! )**


	18. To the rescue!

Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! Don't kill me! (I'm talking to those who know me and actually dare to come after me! That's who I'm really afraid of…) I want to dedicate this chapter to vampirelove101, since she's FINALLY got her head out of twilight fanfiction and reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in this lifetime...or in any other, for that matter.**

**Sakura**

"There!" exclaimed Kiba, "I think that's the hideout. Her scent ends there."

I looked over his shoulder to see the Akatsuki hideout, similar to Orochimaru's, only much larger. 

Shikamaru studied the hideout, deep in thought. We waited restlessly for him to speak, all the while gazing at the intimidating size of what lay before us.

"Hinata," Shikamaru finally spoke, "Use your Byakugan to find Mia."

Hinata meekly nodded, whispering 'Byakugan'. I didn't understand why he had Hinata use her Byakugan instead of Neji until I realized Neji was stronger, and that his strength would be more useful. 

"S-she's gone…" Hinata stated, confused, "The dungeons are all e-empty, though there seems that there was a f-fight in one dungeon."

So she tried to escape? I wonder if they're torturing her right now…

"Go on," Shikamaru urged.

"Two men are un-unconscious," Hinata stuttered, "But…I think there's a clone of the unconscious m-man in the dung-dungeon, it just left. I-I think that's Mia."

_She's trying to escape? _I thought, _Is she trying to kill herself?_

It's not that I don't think she's strong, it's just the fact she's in the Akatsuki hideout where there are hundreds of ninjas; she wouldn't be able to hold her own. 

Okay, that, and the fact, I really think of her as a helpless little girl…but seriously, is she _crazy_? I flash backed to when she introduced herself at the training grounds.

I guess she is crazy…

"Okay," Shikamaru began, "I want all ANBU squads to clear a pathway for Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba. Knock out, or kill – I don't care which – any Akatsuki members you encounter. Due to my Shadow Possession Jutsu, Neji's strength in the Byakugan, and Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, we will join the ANBU as well."

"And us?" Lee asked, for once quietly.

"You, Gai, Choji, and Tenten are to position yourselves around the perimeters of the hideout," Shikamaru instructed, "Ambush any Akatsuki members that may pose a threat to our escape. Hinata, Temari, and Sakura will survey the scene using Hinata's Byakugan. If anyone needs help, Sakura will assist and heal them, or Temari can interfere. Shino, I want you to bug everyone in this group," Shikamaru waited for Shino to nod in agreement, "Kankuro, you will join the senseis. If anyone is KIA or injured, your bugs will alert you, and you will contact Hinata for her to send out Sakura. The rest of the senseis are to knock out or kill the guards at the entrances and exits. Understood?" 

Everyone nodded slowly, the tension thick in the air.

"Let's start!" An ANBU said, gathering up Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"No," Shikamaru objected.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Sasuke asked, "Why not now when she's almost out?"

"We'll see if she can get out herself," He replied, "We might only be an inconvenience. If Mia gets caught, I doubt they'll kill her. She is the Spirit Ninja, after all. Anyway, if she _does _get caught, we'll get her, if not, then we'll get her on her way back. If she's not out by tomorrow, we'll go in." 

"That seems reasonable," Team Eight's sensei, Kurenai, agreed. 

"Let's get some rest, we need our strength tomorrow. I'll keep first watch." Kakashi offered, standing up and putting his book in his backpack.

It suddenly dawned on me, when Kakashi put his book away. We could actually lose our lives tomorrow, and all because of Mia. 

I walked over to Hinata, who seemed nervous. Kankuro seemed to be comforting her, but I was too lost in my own world to care. Temari was with Shikamaru, sharing chat would probably be a last kiss.

"No matter what happens tomorrow," I could hear Shikamaru whisper, "We'll be okay. Even though I might not live…you'll be safe. That's really all that matters."

Temari let a silent tear fall. "Don't talk like that," she demanded, hugging him, "Don't you dare talk like that. If you die, I die."

"How troublesome," He sighed, wiping away the tear, "You will stay _alive_, for Gaara, Kankuro…and me. If you die, I'd never forgive myself. And incase I don't make it out of this alive, just know that... I love you."

Temari smiled sadly. "Know that I love you too, Shika-kun. And you will make it out alive."

I turned away. How could Mia let this happen? She was tearing apart a couple in love, for God's sake! She was tearing me away from Sasuke.

Oh, how I wish she wasn't the damned Spirit Ninja! 

Shikamaru pulled away from Temari's embrace. 

"Kakashi, I'll take second watch. Let's get some sleep now."

I watched everyone settle down into their sleeping bags. It was probably going to be the last time I would probably see them. The last time I would probably see Sasuke again.

Way to go, Mia.

**Mia**

_Okay, _I thought, _I take a left here, now a right. No! I already went through here!_

I was hopelessly lost. I was running as fast as I could, having already found my weapons and my katana, trying to find a way out of here. I couldn't risk getting caught if I just blasted myself out. I didn't even know if it would lead outside or not. Besides, they had already been alerted of my escape.

_You're lost, _Katana said.

_No duh! _I thought frantically. _How am I supposed to get out of here! _

_I don't know! _Katana replied, _I'm not the one who came up with this!_

_YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL! _I thought.I seriously wish I had a good sense of direction. That would have helped me so much. 

I turned a left, only to turn right when I heard distant footsteps. I was panting a little; my chakra was being drained, considering the fact I was transformed into the blue skinned Nemo, Kisame.

_They already know you're gone, _Katana stated, _They must know Kisame and Tobi are unconscious, so preserve your chakra to fight. _

I nodded, and released the Jutsu. I looked around, strapping my weapons to their place.

_Where to go now? _I wondered.

_Um…take a left! _Katana said, _I don't really feel any chakra coming from there…_

That last statement had me worried, but I didn't have any other plan. I sighed inaudibly, jogging through the hallway.

Only to be slammed against the wall. Hard.

I groaned in pain. My head had almost literally bounced of the wall; there would most definitely be a bruise there. 

"Trying to escape?" I recognized the taunting undercurrent in his otherwise emotionless voice, "Now why would you do that, when you're surrounded by ninjas?"

"Let go!" I yelled, trying futilely to knee him.

He chuckled, and did the exact opposite. His grip tightened, and he pulled himself closer to me, closing the ever small gap between us.

"Why would I do that?" Itachi's breath tickled my ear, "I rather like the closeness."

His body was pressed against mine, so I couldn't move. 

"Well, I don't," I managed to say, "Get off me!"

He chuckled darkly; it sent shivers down my spine.

"Damn it," I cursed, "Why won't you let me go!"

My only answer was lips crashing down onto mine. I gasped, and he took the chance to slide his tongue in.

_Oh, God! _I thought, feeling his tongue explore my mouth. _This is so wrong! So WRONG! WHY ME!_

I would have rather been unconscious for his kisses.

Even though there wasn't any room for movement, in my defense, I _tried_! Damn it, if he gave me any room, I would have kneed him.

I shut my eyes tight, as if this was painful. 

_I can't believe this…_I thought. _I'm probably going to get raped right now…_

I kneed him, or rather, tried to, and accidentally looked into his eyes. What were supposed to be ebony orbs were now swirling blood red.

"Crap," I muttered, feeling my eyelids droop, seeing more and more black until there was no color anymore.

**Later**

I woke up with sore arms again, chains tightly binding my wrists to the wall. My shoulders sagged, my knees wobbled, unsteady.

_I failed…_I thought, closing my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"An hour," I recognized Pein's husky voice, and I looked up to see him sitting in a chair across from me, looking stern, irritated…and amused.

"You do realize," Pein stood up now, towering over me, "That for trying to escape, you will be punished?"

"Hn."

Pein smirked. "I applaud your cleverness with Kisame; he was always one with a temper."

Well, he should technically applaud Deidara, considering the fact he was the one who told me about Kisame's 'famous' temper.

"I will let Kisame himself deal with your punishment," He said, turning to walk out of the new dungeon I was in, "By the way; you're welcome."

_He must have read my farewell note…_I thought as his footsteps faded into the distance.

_Well, not so much farewell, since we're still here, _Katana replied. 

I chose to ignore that comment. 

"Well, well," Kisame stepped out of the nearby shadows, "If it isn't little Miss Spirit Ninja. As I recall, Pein said I can choose your punishment." He grinned maliciously.

I gulped. I guess he must have remembered that Nemo comment…

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach; Kisame had just punched me. I gasped, and then another wave of pain hit me as he kicked me in the same spot. I wish I could have crawled into a ball, to atleast protect myself, but I was chained to a wall, standing, no less. 

His fist came crashing into my cheek, causing blood to spew from my mouth. He kept on torturing me, and even went to the extent of cutting me, though not fatally, with his sword.

I refused to let the hot tears threatening to overflow start. I wished I was dead at that moment, afraid he'd never stop.

"Kisame, I do not think it's necessary to kill her." 

"Fine," Kisame replied reluctantly, "But one last hit. That's for calling me Nemo."

The last kick was the hardest yet, to the middle of my stomach. I ended up vomiting blood.

Kisame laughed wickedly as he walked out of the dungeon, his voice fading into the distance. I coughed up more blood; it was seemingly endless.

"Unfortunately," The voice of my savior said, "I am not allowed to heal you, as part of your punishment.

I looked into the ebony orbs with hatred. 

"I could care less," I spat, "Go away."

I heard Itachi sigh, but he eventually left me to wallow in my pain.

_You okay? _Katana asked.

_No, _I replied bitterly, _I just got the crap beaten out of me, how do you think I'd feel?_

_No need to get testy, jeez._

I had bruises on the side of my face, cuts on the other, blood on clothes, a thin gash on my stomach, and various other injuries. What a beating.

_Sorry, sorry, _I apologized tiredly.

I collapsed – how that's even possible, considering I'm tightly chained to a wall, I don't know – and now my arms were supporting my full weight, my feet gave out, and my head lolled to the side, my state of mind falling into complete and utter darkness.

**Sasuke**

Faint rays of light filtered through my close eyelids. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 

I had taken the third watch the night before, not really being able to sleep at all. Only the ANBU and Jounin were awake, besides Gaara, while the rest of the Rookie Nine were dead to the world. 

Some Shinobi they are. 

I walked towards the fire, grabbing some food to ease my twisting stomach. I nodded to Gaara in greeting. He slightly nodded, disposing of his eaten food. 

"I'll wake the others," Asuma offered, throwing away one of his many cigarettes, and headed towards the others, kicking them awake.

"HEY! FIVE MORE MINUTES, OKAY!" Naruto yelled. I'd be surprised if the Akatsuki guards didn't hear him.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hit him. 

Everyone else groaned, while Shikamaru was still asleep. How he could sleep through this was a mystery to me.

I nudged him with my foot, none too kindly. Finally, he opened his drooping eyelids.

"I'm up, I'm up," He yawned. I rolled my eyes.

It seemed like forever for the Rookie Nine ninjas to get up and start eating. I waited, and waited…and waited…

"Are you done yet?" I asked, irritated.

Shikamaru swallowed one last bite before answering. "Yeah, we're done," He said, "Does everyone remember the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Um…no…" Naruto squeaked.

"Me neither," Choji piped up, his mouth full of food.

Shikamaru sighed, and began telling them the plan.

I tuned out, not caring. 

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

We nodded.

I walked over to Dog-boy and Gaara, who seemed to be conversing quietly. 

"I'm ready," I announced, "You?"

Gaara merely nodded, while Kiba pumped his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke," Shikamaru called, "Follow those two ANBU teams. The ANBU Ino and Neji are in will create a distraction for you to get in – they're already down there – one other will clear a pathway for you to get Mia, and the other will accompany you to and from, in case you're attacked. Once you get her, get the hell out of there."

I nodded in understanding.

Kurenai signaled for Hinata to use her Byukagan to survey the area.

"Most of the Akatsuki are sleeping," She replied meekly, "Mia is also asleep…but she's in-injured."

My eyes narrowed. Injured? What exactly did they do to her?

"What's her condition?" Gaara asked.

"She must have t-taken a beating," Hinata replied, "Blood on her clothes, cuts in many places, b-bruises on the left half of her face, I-I don't think she'd be able to run, or fight, for very long, in the s-state she's i-in…"

_Oh, God, _I thought, _What the hell did they do to her?_

"We're going to have to hurry," An ANBU member said, "Come on!" 

We stealthily made our way to the hideout's perimeter. Out of the corner of my eye, Tenten took out her weapons, ready to use at a moment's notice, along with Lee and Gai.

Gaara, Kiba, and I followed the two ANBU teams to the side of the hideout, where there were almost no sentries.

One ANBU team immediately ambushed the few sentries, pushing their pressure points and knocked them out. 

"Don't make any noise," The lead ninja instructed, "Only few Akatsuki are awake at this hour, none in the dungeon, most likely, be careful."

The ANBU team with us nodded, following Gaara, Kiba, and I into the side entrance.

Ino, who was accompanying the ANBU team with us, unfurled a map of the hideout Shikamaru made, and gave it to one of the ninjas, for once not screeching my name.

"Mia should be here," The masked ninja pointed to one of the cells; it had a bright red x on it, "We're here," – he pointed to a blue x – "So we should take three lefts, two rights, another left, and we should be there. Remember, knock out any Akatsuki you encounter."

If we can, that is. I tensed; this was too simple. At a hideout like the Akatsuki's, it should be teeming with ninjas, alert even at this hour. Maybe this wasn't the most important hideout? A backup, perhaps?

I quickly followed the others, glancing back at the ANBU team we had left behind. We were silent running through the halls, trying to make our footfalls as unnoticeable as possible. 

I was too lost in my thoughts to know where we were going; I was just following the others. How badly was Mia hurt? Who did this to her? 

"We're here," A ninja whispered, barely audible. 

I looked up. We were at the dungeons, Mia's being heavily guarded.

From our previous plans, the ANBU were to attack, while we got Mia. I waited for them to strike.

With a puff of smoke, they disappeared, only to reappear behind the Akatsuki, and knock them out.

"Wow," I could tell one of the ninjas was grinning, "They could barely be considered Genin…"

Do I care? No, I don't.

"Hn," I grunted, following Gaara and Kiba to Mia's dungeon.

"Keys?" I asked.

"They don't have 'em," Kiba replied. How could they not have the keys? They were the ones guarding her…

"Then we'll just have to open it ourselves," Gaara stated, his sand already beginning to break the rusty dungeon door.

It made a loud creaking sound, echoing in the eerie hallways.

Kiba went in first, running in before letting anyone else go. I followed closely behind him, taking what I hoped were quick, controlled steps, with Gaara following behind.

"Whoa…" Kiba gasped.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about, but I suddenly saw the reason.

There lay Mia, chained to the wall, bruised and bloody, dried blood cracking on her face and clothes, arms covered in shallow gashes, and one gash along her stomach.

"Holy shit," Kiba murmured.

I could practically feel Gaara think the same thing.

Holy shit is right.

**Mia**

I woke up to the sensation of falling into someone's arms.

"Wha'?" I grumbled out.

"You look awful, Mia," Blue eyes met aquamarine ones.

"Gaara?" I asked, trying to stand up, "What are you doing here?"

I finally noticed Sasuke and Kiba. "What are you three doing here?" I asked again.

Sasuke smirked. "To save you, of course," He replied.

"Oh," I said, rubbing the back of my head, "Well, let's get going, then."

I started to run, but tripped; the pain in my left leg was almost unbearable.

Sasuke held me up before my face met the grimy ground, putting his arm around my waist and positioning my arm behind his neck.

If I wasn't in too much pain, I would have blushed from the contact. 

"Let's go," Kiba stated, quickly walking out of the dungeon, Gaara following closely behind.

"Sasuke?" I whispered, wincing at the pain of walking.

"Hn." In 'Sasuke', I took that as, "What?"

"I'm glad you came for me," I whispered, inhaling a deep, painful breath.

"I'm glad your still alive," He smirked, though his eyes showed worry, with a hint of warmth in his usually indifferent and stony eyes.

"Ready to leave?" An ANBU asked. 

I nodded.

"We're not going to be able to run, not with Mia in that state," Gaara pointed out.

That seemed to hit me. I couldn't walk, how was I supposed to run? 

_For the Spirit Ninja, _Katana commented, _You're kinda dense, you know._

_Nice to hear you too, Katana, _I replied, ignoring that comment.

"Um, we could –" Kiba was interrupted by a wailing alarm.

"Heh, party's over, kid," An Akatsuki ninja smirked, raising a kunai, "Hand over the girl."

"Run!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke hastily scooped me up in his arms, following Kiba, the others right on his heels.

A kunai whizzed past my ear. I'd been _that _close to being deaf and dead…Good thing his aim sucked. 

I buried my head into Sasuke's chest – his very toned and muscular chest at that – just in case that psycho decided to throw another one and _not _miss.

_Hn…_I thought, _I like his chest…it's nice…_

I could have fallen asleep right there, if not for the dire circumstances.

_You're practically incapable of walking, trying to outrun some psycho ninja when the whole Akatsuki has been alerted of our escape, and you're thinking about his _chest! Katana burst. _I think Kisame hit you a little too hard…_

I rolled my eyes, inwardly giggling at the comment.

Sasuke's arms were tightly wound around me, as if a shell was protecting me. 

We ran through the hallways, trying to outrun the ninjas following us.

I kept my eyes closed, kinda wishing this was just a horrible nightmare and I'd wake up any moment in my bed.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks; I could feel his muscles stiffen.

I took my head out of his chest to see why he stopped.

And guess who I saw, yards in front of Kiba? 

You guessed it – the incredibly annoying Itachi and Nemo.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, through clenched teeth, "Get out of our way."

"Foolish brother," He replied, "Why would I do that?"

"I see the girl's a bit weak from the beating I gave her," Nemo smirked, "This'll be a piece of cake!"

I shakily got out of Sasuke's arms, earning one of his famous glares, mixed with confusion.

"Say that again, Nemo!" I challenged.

"It's _Kisame_, you little brat!" He lunged at me, and I barely dodged his sword.

I roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. My legs felt like rubber, I could barely stand right.

"Bring it on, Nemo," I hissed, unsheathing my sword.

"Heh, this'll be easy, brat," He spat.

Before lunging, I glanced at Sasuke and Kiba, signaling that they could attack Itachi. They nodded in understanding.

I turned back to Kisame and lunged.

The battle had begun.

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but I had MAJOR writer's block, but this is one of the last chapters, and I already have ideas for the sequel. So...Please review!**


	19. Back Home

Chapter 19

I coughed, dodging another one of Kisame's blows. I was weak, no surprise there, but I still managed getting myself into this mess. I think I just earned the "Dumbest Sixteen Year Old of the Year" award.

"Mia!" Gaara called, tossing me my weapon pouch, "Here!"

I lunged at Kisame, moving towards the weapon pouch. He dodged it, moving to the side, kicking the pouch to the other side. 

I groaned, running backwards to the pouch.

_Hurry, _Katana urged, _I sense more ninjas coming your way._

I mentally cursed; I was already in pain. I didn't want to deal with _more_ Akatsuki ninjas. I already had to deal with Nemo, after all. 

As I leaned down to pick it up, Kisame punched me into the wall. 

_Ow, _I thought.

I got back up in a pained manner.

_Let me take over,_ Katana offered, _You're in too much pain. I'll be able to handle it better._

I shook my head a little, my hand on my wounded stomach. 

_No, _I refused, _It's my fight._

I raised my twin katana, lunging for Kisame, cutting the corner of his cloak off. 

"Stupid little Nemo," I muttered, jumping off the wall, kicking him in the back, and throwing my newly acquired kunai at him. 

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, my breath hitched, and I bent over. 

I sank into the familiar unconsciousness.

**Katana**

I barely felt Mia's pain. I would have to teach her how to heal herself when we get back to Konoha.

I looked at Kisame. 

"Ready to play, Nemo?" I taunted, using Mia's new nickname for the blue skinned ninja.

"It's _Kisame_, you brat!" He yelled.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like being called names…

I lunged, cutting Kisame's arm, though unfortunately, it stayed intact.

I continued cutting at his clothes, until they were just shreds. He managed to block any fatal blows.

"Ah!" Kiba yelled as he clutched his arm in pain. A kunai had been thrown into his arm.

Kisame took his chance, slamming me against the wall. Now I was angry.

"No one," I snarled, pulling him off me, "And I mean _no one _touches me, or Mia, for that matter."

I could feel the anger from before rise, the anger I had tried to suppress when he was giving Mia a beating. I could feel my hair grow, my eyes turn that cruel red I knew, my face losing any color it had, besides the bruises. 

I punched him, slamming him into the wall beside him, making a small dent.

"That was for beating Mia," I snarled, "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear of your death."

I was too absorbed in my anger to notice his leg kick me into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"You're so dead," Kisame growled, "You're not getting out of this alive, little Miss Spirit Brat. I'm sure your death can pass for an accident."

He raised his sword, ready to plunge into my chest.

I closed my eyes, ready for the absolute pain of being stabbed.

_This is it…_I thought, _Sorry, Mia._

_Clank!_

The pain never came.

Opening my eyes a crack, a tall figure clad in a black robe and red clouds, long, silky black hair cascaded down his back in a gentle ponytail.

Itachi. My savior was Itachi.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, confused. Sasuke looked angry beyond belief, Gaara was barely restraining him, and Kiba was plainly confused. The ANBU's emotions were unknown, of course.

"It's unwise to kill her, Kisame," Itachi stated emotionlessly, but I recognized that angry undercurrent in his tone.

My heart swelled. He had saved me – but I didn't fully forgive him for that little incident in the dungeon. 

He turned around to face me, his eyes holding surprising warmth in them. 

I pushed his outstretched arm away, kneeing him in the stomach. I was one of the very few who could even touch him in battle, and he knew that. I kicked him, not surprised when he clutched my foot. I twisted in the air, kicking his head and landing on the ground a few inches from his head, then holding him down by the neck.

"My fiery Katana," Itachi's voice was barely audible, and I was sure I was the only one who heard him.

Everything was silent, until we heard distant footsteps.

To my relief, it was only Kankuro.

"Hurry the hell up!" He yelled, "Either we run, or we get the ANBU's help!"

The ANBU nodded, taking off at full speed.

"Come on!" Kiba yelled, running off, "Let's get out of here."

I looked back down at Itachi. His eyes were emotionless. Pushing him back down, I ran off after the others, Sasuke by my side.

"Are you going to change back?" He asked quietly.

"Not till we get out of here," I replied, "Mia's badly hurt – she can barely handle the pain. It's a wonder how she could still fight that Nemo dude…"

I could practically see the question in his eyes – so much like Itachi's.

"It's a tiny fish weakling Mia used to annoy him so she could escape." I explained.

"Oh."

We kept on running, almost catching up to the others, when I was jerked to a stop 

An arm pulled me from Sasuke's side, slamming me against the wall.

"What is it with people and slamming me against the freaking wall!" I asked, exasperated, with a newly formed headache. Leave it to the man I love to give me a headache.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

"You're not going anywhere." His husky voice was emotionless, as always.

I tried kicking him. "Not a chance."

"Let her go, Itachi," Sasuke snarled, inching closer cautiously. 

"Foolish brother," He smirked slightly, "I will not do that. "

I tried, again, to kick him. "Would you atleast give me some personal space? This _is _Mia's body, you know."

Itachi smirked. "No."

"Asshole," I muttered. Creepy asshole. "You do know that Sasuke's right here you know?"

"Hn."

"Itachi," Sasuke snarled through clenched teeth, fists balled at his sides, "Let her go."

"And what if I don't?" He taunted.

Sasuke lunged at him, throwing a few shuriken. Itachi dodged, bringing me with him.

If not for the circumstances, I would have smiled at the contact Itachi and I made…

I sighed, knowing I'd have to get out of his arms sooner or later. I jabbed him in the stomach, running out of his arms once he released me.

"Run!" I yelled.

Sasuke stayed put.

"Run, you idiot! Run, damn it!" I yelled. He snapped out of it, running along side of me, at full speed.

_Mia just had to pick a guy who chooses to be idiotic at the wrong times, doesn't she? _I thought.

We ran through the halls. "This way!" Sasuke yelled, turning a corner.

A sudden puff of smoke blocked the exit thirty yards away.

_Why does Itachi have to be _evilI thought, _Why did I have to love the _evil _guy? _

Notice the emphasis on the word 'evil'.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, blasting a hole in the wall. An explosion rocketed the hallways. 

Sasuke pulled me out and weak sunlight filtered through my eyes. We were outside.

Massive fighting was going on, ANBU and the Rookie Nine were fighting Akatsuki members, more coming with each passing minute. 

We ran, signaling to the Leaf ninjas to retreat.

Tenten, the genius weapon mistress, planted a series of explosive tag when everybody left, running away to safety at the top of a nearby hill. 

"Is everyone okay?" An ANBU member asked.

Everyone nodded, while Naruto stared at me.

"You're not Mia!" He yelled, "Nice going Sasuke, you got the wrong girl! Now we've got to go get her again!"

He started walking, oblivious to the glares he got from numerous people.

I grabbed him by his collar, turning him to face me. "You didn't get the wrong person, Naruto." I stated.

"Mia? That's you?" His eyes widened, "What happened to your hair?"

I tried suppressing the killing aura that was growing. 

"First of all," I said through clenched teeth, "I'm not Mia, and second, there is _nothing _wrong with my damn hair."

Gaara and Sasuke stepped behind me.

"I sense your killing intent," Gaara whispered, "Don't kill him."

"Though I wouldn't really mind…" Sasuke whispered absentmindedly.

It's like having an angel and devil on your shoulders.

"He's lucky I don't know where he lives…" I muttered.

Naruto, oblivious to our whispered conversation was staring at me.

"So…if you're not Mia, then who are you?" He asked.

Everyone groaned, including me.

"Who do you _think_?" I asked. No answer. "Her spirit, dumb ass!"

"Oh!" Sudden realization claimed his face. "What was your name? Katai? Katan? Um…" 

"Katana!" Sakura exasperated. 

_Idiot…_I thought.

I could feel Mia wanting control now, so I decided to cut in.

"Mia's itching for control now," I said calmly, changing back to Mia's body – black hair, blue eyes, short stature, etc. 

"Goodbye, nice meeting you…and thank you." I smiled, before letting go.

But not before I heard Naruto say, "Man, Mia's spirit sure is weird…Is she bipolar?"

Stupid idiot…

**Mia**

I fell, though lucky for me, Sasuke caught me.

"Sup!" I greeted, slowly standing up, wincing at the pain.

"We need to go now," Tenten said nervously, "My explosion tags won't last much longer."

"Right," An ANBU said, "Let's go!"

I tried to walk, but I was still in pain.

"Um, that's a problem," I said, "I can't really move much without feeling extreme and excruciating pain…"

"I'll carry you," Gaara offered, though I had no time to respond, since he had already put me in his arms.

"Alright, now that that's solved, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

We started running, us in the back with a few other ANBU. I glanced at Sasuke, who looked kind of worried. I returned it with a smile. 

"I'll let him carry you later," Gaara whispered in my ear.

"Huh?"

"I know you're together," Gaara smirked.

"What!" I exclaimed, "How'd you know?"

Sasuke looked annoyed. "He didn't." He replied.

"Oh…" I said slowly, realizing I'd been duped.

"Don't worry," He said, "I won't tell."

"Good." 

_Glad we're out of there…_I thought.

_I am too, somewhat. _Katana agreed.

_You miss Itachi, don't you? _I asked.

_Obviously._

_One question, _I began, _Did Itachi do anything…you know, weird?_

_Um, if you count him slamming me against the wall, and me kinda liking it weird, then yes…_

_Oh, God. _I thought. _You liked it?_

_Somewhat, _she replied, _I found our…closeness…rather nice._

_Are you having wrong thoughts, Katana? _I asked, slightly annoyed at the fact she probably was. And with _Itachi _in her fantasies, no less. Ew.

_In my defense, _Katana said, _I'm four thousand years old. I think I'm old enough to have…inappropriate thoughts!_

_I'm not even going to comment. _I thought.

I turned to Gaara. "So how'd you find out?"

"It was obvious," He replied, "You guys spend most of your time together, Sasuke opens up to you more than most, you blush slightly – it's almost unnoticeable though – when you're around him, etc. Need I go on?"

"No." I said, returning back to the fortress called my thoughts.

We had been running for a few hours – okay, everyone but me – when the ANBU decided it was safe enough to rest for a few minutes.

"Neji, Hinata, scout the area with your Byakugan," Shikamaru instructed, "Shino, use your bugs to scout the area as well. Sakura, heal Mia's injuries, and any others' who can't heal themselves."

"We have four ANBU that were KIA." An ANBU stated.

My eyes widened. For someone who was a kind of dunce when it came to ninja things, even I knew what KIA meant.

They died in battle. For me…life just keeps biting you in the ass, doesn't it?

Sakura walked over to me, green chakra illuminating her hands.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked.

"Legs, stomach, back, head…basically everywhere…" I replied sheepishly.

"Wow, what'd they do to you?" She mused.

I chose not to answer.

"I don't have enough chakra to heal everything," Sakura began, "I need to heal others as well, so I'm just going to heal your legs and arms."

I nodded. "That's fine," I said.

Her chakra infused hands tingled my skin at the touch, and soon I felt the pain ebbing away.

"Thanks," I smiled, though in a rather pained way, considering I still had bruises and cuts on my face.

"No problem," She smiled back, walking over to Neji, Tenten, and Ino, who seemed to have injuries.

I turned to Sasuke. I was at loss of words – what does a girl say to her boyfriend when she's just been rescued from her kidnappers?

"So…what happened when you first tried to escape?" Sasuke asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know I tried to escape?"

"We were there, but Shikamaru said to wait until you either escaped yourself or got captured." 

"Oh," I said, "Nothing happened, really, I just tried to annoy the hell out of that fish guy – Kisame, I think it was – and it worked for the most part. I got lost, and Itachi knocked me out…"

I noticed Sasuke's fists clenched at the mention of his brother's name.

"Is that how you got those injuries?" He asked.

"No," I replied, "It was part of my punishment – Kisame got to beat the hell out of me."

"Well," Sasuke said, "Atleast you're alive…"

"I think we lost them," Hinata stated.

"I agree," Neji said.

"My bugs cannot sense any threats either," Shino added.

Shikamaru nodded. "Let's not risk it. We should get to Konoha as fast as possible."

"How long is that going to take?" Choji asked, "I'm getting low on snacks."

"If we keep the pace up," An ANBU replied, "Two days, maybe three."

"LET'S GO!" Naruto exclaimed, "I WANT RAMEN!"

I rolled my eyes.

_Idiot…_Katana said.

Gaara ran alongside me, silently, until I spoke up.

"I guess you couldn't keep your promise, eh, Gaara?" I teased.

"Guess not," He smirked.

"Are you going back to the Sand after we arrive in Konoha?" I asked. I didn't want him to go. I missed him, after all.

"Not immediately," He replied, "Temari would want to spend time with Shikamaru."

"They're getting pretty serious, aren't they?" I snickered.

"Yes," He said, "And if he touches her, he's going to through hell."

"A little overprotective, aren't you?" 

"She's my sister, it's natural."

"You need a girlfriend," I muttered, "Maybe then you'll get a life…"

"I heard that, and for right now, I'm content on having your friendship. You never cease to amuse me." He smirked.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?"

"And as for love…" Gaara trailed off, ignoring my question, his eyes looking distant, "I'll never find it."

I followed his gaze, not really expecting to find anything – until my eyes landed on a certain Hyuuga heiress…

"You're crushing on Hinata!" I exclaimed.

"No I'm not."

"Gaara and Hinata," I sang quietly, "Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! You know, if Neji finds out, he's going to hunt you down and have a restraining order put on you."

"I take back my liking our friendship," Gaara muttered, "Just don't talk about it."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

_Too bad she likes that idiotic Naruto…_Katana muttered.

_True…_I agreed, _She and Gaara _do _make a cute couple…_

**A few days later**

The gates of Konoha opened. I was relieved to be out of the clutches of the Akatsuki. 

I followed the ANBU and Rookie Nine to the Hokage tower, finding Tsunade drunk.

"What? Oh, you're here!" She looked up to see me, "What happened to you?"

"Tried to escape. Didn't work and I got beaten," I replied, "Mind healing me?"

"No," She drawled, her chakra infused hands doing their jobs, "Report, please."

An ANBU handed her a manila file, before leaving.

"Okay, now get out! I wanna read this in peace, with my sake." 

_Crazy alcoholic…_I thought.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm dead tired. Sleep hasn't sounded so good in a while."

Sasuke smirked, for reasons I don't know.

The walk home was silent, but I relished it, loving the feel of sunlight beating down on my pale skin, wind rushing through my face every few minutes, and those usually annoying birds that chirped non stop were actually soothing.

Sasuke opened the door for me, closing it behind him.

"So…" He trailed off, "As a welcome treat…"

"Yeah?"

My only answer was strong arms wrapping around my waste and soft lips claiming my lips. Finally catching on, I snaked my arms around his neck. 

When we parted for air, I was a light pink.

"You always have that affect on me, you know," I said.

"I know," He replied, kissing my forehead, "Get some sleep, tonight I'll cook dinner."

I smiled, making my way to the stairs. 

"Later."

"I'll see you later," I said.

I took a quick shower, letting the hot water massage my sore muscles, washing the blood off my body. 

Jumping into my bed, wearing random clothes I found in my drawer, I had one last thought before being dead to the world.

_I'm finally home…_

**Later **

"Wake up, Mia."

"Go away," I groaned, turning over, "I'm still sleeping."

He probably would have left if not for the fact that my stomach grumbled right then, and I realized I was ravenous.

"Fine, then no dinner for you."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled, jumping up from my bed.

I heard Sasuke chuckle as I headed downstairs. Discovering a set table with delicious smelling food, I settled down and ate happily.

"You know," Sasuke said as he sat down, "You were supposed to wait for me."

I blushed. Oops! "Sorry," I shrugged.

"Whatever." 

The rest of the dinner was spent quietly, though we had made conversation every now and then.

I yawned.

"Still tired?" Sasuke asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Not really," I shrugged.

Sasuke stood up and lead me to the roof.

"Why are we on the roof?" I asked, yawning once again, "Especially when I could be sleeping?"

"You sound like Shikamaru, you know."

"Whatever."

"I just wanted to show you the stars. They're beautiful at night, when all the lights are off."

I marveled at the stars. "You're right…aw, you romantic fool!" I teased, jabbing him in the stomach playfully.

Sasuke groaned quietly. "If you ever say that in public, you'll regret it."

I snorted. "Not if I'm able to run, I won't," I countered.

Sasuke lifted my face by my chin, making me stare into his eyes. We stared at each other, not moving, not realizing our lips inching closer and closer. I closed my eyes, letting him claim my lips. I forgot all my tiredness; I was lost in that moment, that second in time.

"I'm glad you're back," Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I agreed, "I'm finally home…with you."

**Author's Note: Well, sadly, this was the last chapter. But don't worry, I'm starting the sequel soon! Anyways...please review! **


End file.
